candle in the window
by Eiri-san1
Summary: Kai-Stern and Lord Lykouleon fall in love. Warning! Rating may change.
1. Default Chapter

Candle in the window  
  
Hello! I'm Eiri-san. I've read a few volumes of Dragon Knights and I really love the series. I don't know everything about everybody but I'll do my utmost to stay with the theme of Dragon Knights. Please tell me if I get someone far out of character (I hate it when I do that!). I'm not sure if this will be just a shonen ai between Kai Stern and Lord Lykouleon or if I'm going to have enemies yet so stay tuned.  
  
(disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Dragon Knights or anything associated.)  
  
(Shameless self promotion: if you like my work and like lemon material and mysteries and Yu Yu Hakusho, please read my Yu Yu Hakusho fic = charms. (p.o.v. Kurama.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Lykouleon?" The dragon lord heard his queen's sweet voice from behind. He turned and took in her beauty with all his senses, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her dark red hair. She smiled like a flower greeting the dawn. "Dear Lykouleon..."  
  
"What is it my queen?" He added fun to his voice as he knelt like his knights. "you have but to ask," the blond stood in a grand gesture with both arms, "and even the stars themselves will be yours." He took her hands and guided her to the bed.   
  
"We will journey on distant mountains," he tossed the pillows into a heap on the enormous bed and took her hand again, "I will battle demons and theives and all manner of beast to win what ever you desire!" He announced as she giggled, traversing the trecherous Mount Linen. "What ho?" Lykouleon eyed a suspicious looking pillow that was darker than the others.  
  
"Lykouleon," she managed through her laughing.  
  
"My lady please be still." he cautioned bringing her to rest, low to the fluffy ground. "There is a terrible dragon in yonder cave, the slightest whisper could stir the beast."  
  
"I like dragons." Raseleane pulled her shoulders forward and smiled, playfully.   
  
"Then by God you shall have it!" the blond announced, "Just tell me one thing before I go." he took her hands in his. "I may not make it back and so could you tell my love," his green eyes looked into the deep golden pools of his queen's. "Could you tell her...I fought bravely for her sake."   
  
"Lykouleon." she felt his hands squeeze hers once before he stood proudly, knocking over a satin cushion.   
  
"On ward to glory!" The dragon lord dove at the pillow and wiggled under the mountainous heap of soft things.  
  
"Sweet heart?" Raseleane called after the mountain stopped moving. She couldn't see his bare feet anymore. "Darling?" she leaned back and slipped off the cushions and landed on the bed next to the dark pillow. She pealed back the satin gate carefully.  
  
"Raaaa!" Lykouleon gave his queen a start. She squeaked in surprise.   
  
"Oh my goodness, you scared me."  
  
"Can't help that," the lord shrugged, "I am a fearsome dragon." he nodded matter-of-factly.   
  
"What happened to the knight?"  
  
"Twiggy fellow? Green eyes, blond hair?" he asked, pinching a lock of his own.  
  
"I don't think he's twiggy." she told him.  
  
"Well there wasn't very much meat on his bones." Lykouleon grinned as toothy a grin as he imagined a dragon in story books would be depicted.   
  
"That's terrible!" she pouted. "How will I tell his love?"  
  
"How could he love anyone but you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I may just be a fearsome dragon," he crawled out of fluffy cavern, "But I swear I'll love you forever." they embraced, smiling with happiness. "Oh, yeah. Were you going to ask me something?" the blond lord asked his queen.  
  
"Oh?" golden eyes looking into green. "Oh! I wanted to ask if you're going to do that every time."  
  
"Well if I do that every night won't you get tried of it? I thought maybe I'd change it up a little," she giggled and beat him with her tiny delicate fists, "maybe add a demon or something." Lykouleon couldn't help but giggle himself.  
  
"No, you silly." she brushed a lock of red hair behind her ear. "I meant about the candle." golden and green eyes watched the flickering candle at their window. "Kai-stern will probably be gone for another two weeks, will you set out a candle every night?"  
  
"Humor me," he hugged her tight, "okay?"  
  
"Why do you put it out like that?" Raseleane would do anything for him, of course, she was just curious.  
  
"It's something Kai-Stern told me about."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, in a distant land, the one he grew up in," he added. "They would put a candle in the window so that the person who was traveling, a family member or freind, could see it just in case they had to come home in the night...they would always have a guiding light in the darkness."  
  
"That's very romantic." Raseleane cooed.  
  
"Don't tease me." he nugged her.   
  
"You tease me." she nugged back.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is." a mischevous grin spread across his lips and they dissappeared under Mount Linen. 


	2. traveler

candle in the window   
  
Don't own 'em, don't plan to, dispite how much I might want it (pout).  
  
Leave reviews!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ugh!" Kai-Stern cupped a hand over half his face to sheild from the morning light. "Note to self." he swung his legs over the side of his bed. "'House special at the Dancing Krill equals indigestion and...hang over?'" He hadn't had one of those for a very long time. "Was it that bad?"   
  
The albino of frost white hair and light yellow eyes fished his glasses off the bed stand. He moved carefully so as not to disorient his already tortured senses. The window was open thankfully so the blue dragon officer sat on the sill and decided to just figure out how the breathing thing works again, without the bubbles of foul breath.   
  
The sun was so bright here in the costal town of Luwa. Clear days like this weren't uncommon but hightly prized. For, there have been as many clear days in the past two years as there have been vicious storms. Many believed that there is a terrible demon exacting revenge for the over fishing in the territory. But no one really knows for sure.  
  
Kai-Stern arrived late last night in the middle of one of those storms. Fortunately he found this tavern/inn, or unfortunately as the stomach might argue. *Urp* Well, nothing's going to happen if he stares out this window all day. So...*tick*  
  
"Huh?" the white haired man turned back. *tick* his attention was drawn to a tiny pebble rolling down the shingles just below his window. Light yellow eyes looked to see who might be throwing it just in time to dodge a stone flying at his face.   
  
"Woah!" it crashed into the closet door and Kai-Stern heard a mirror crack on the other side. He winced. Good arm. He dared to look out again, cautiously. A young woman maybe sixteen years old made an angry face before she was chased off by the inn keeper.  
  
"Zel! Stop that!" The inn keeper, "You'll ruin my buisness," the large beared man looked up at his albino guest.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he hollered. "Why don't I treat you to breakfast as an apology."  
  
"Uh!" that didn't sound like a good idea, his belly still hadn't forgiven him for the last meal he had. "Well, ah..." how to reject politely?  
  
"Come down then and set a spell, we'll talk." The man waved and went inside.  
  
"Well, okay." the food he could ditch but the talk could give him some answers. After all, to find information you must go to the people who are most effected by the problem. Perhaps Zel was one of those people.  
  
"She didn't break anything did she?" the inn keeper rubbed his bushy hair as he watched Kai-Stern pick at his plate of meat and grease. Did that just move?  
  
"Ah," he kept an eye on it just in case, "I didn't look but I heard the closet mirror break when the rock hit the door."  
  
"Oh," his shoulders slumped. "Well I'm glad you weren't hurt." the man brightened, even thought he hadn't asked if Kai-Stern was hurt or not.  
  
"Right," the frost haired man slid the plate aside satisfied that everything on it was dead. "You said you wanted to talk. Can you tell me, who is that girl and why she was throwing stones?" he sipped his drink. Fruity!  
  
"Wizellie," he big man sighed, polishing some glasses. "She's lost her parents this last year, please don't blame her. She doesn't know who to deal with it."  
  
"That's fine, but Why me?" Kai-Stern understood completely what it's like to lose someone close and how it can effect your personality but there's always another reason for attacking someone.  
  
"It's the storms you see...She feels the storms would go away if we didn't have any tourists. She tries to run off anybody that comes into town that don't own a home here. Like she can stop the storms with her two hands if she stopped tourism or somethin'." the man explained.  
  
"Tourism?"   
  
"Yeah, about two years ago I think it was there was a bunch of strangers that came and went the same day. They went all the famous tourists spots and never gave a penny to the venders around here but the very next day the storms started." He leaned close to the blue dragon officer and told him secretly. "I think they stole some things, important things that keep the spirits calm."  
  
"Spirits?"  
  
"Yeah," He leaned back and wiped at the bar's wood surface. "It's well known the water dragon of the east came here and..."  
  
"Are you telling that story again?" A strapping man of 20 years walked in with a load of fish over his shoulder. "Don't listen to him mister you'd be better off touring the coast, you'd hear better stories for sure."  
  
"Now Corca you know that's no story, history that is. The dragon of the east..."  
  
"Fell in love with the maiden of the west but the fire of south and northern earth became jealous of their love and forced them apart and bla bla bla..." the sea green haired young man waved a tanned hand at the whole mess.   
  
"It's true," the inn keeper pounded his hand on the bar. Kai-Stern steadied his glass. "The north and south can never meet because no matter how fire tries it can never be apart of earth but wind and water always mixed, and so meet half way..."  
  
"This sounds more like a birds and bees talk than a legend old man." The boy flopped the fish behind the bar and jumped over. "Where do you want these?"  
  
"Now listen here," the bearded man inisted.  
  
"Yeah, I know the fire boilled the seas so that the wind was forced out of water." The man brushed off.   
  
"But water was turned in to steam by the flames and joined the wind in the skys till," this was like seeing them competeing on who could tell the story better.  
  
"Yeah, till fire denied them of heat all together so the cold forced the water down to earth." They were nose to nose yelling the story at the other person who was probably only listening so he could interupt the other.   
  
"Earth grabbed water and forced it to the ground and water has been lost ever since." They stared each other down, presumably because they didn't have anymore story to tell. They just breathed at each other now.  
  
"So," the young man broke eye contact, "Where do you want the fish?"  
  
"In the back." the old man poked a thumb in the general direction.  
  
"That's an odd story, I don't think I've ever heard it before." Kai-Stern told the innkeeper.  
  
"What you heard?" The bearded man blinked. the albino nearly fell over, he forgot I was here?  
  
"Yes." the blue dragon officer noticed he spilled some of his drink, fruity? "I've never heard a story of the elements fighting over love." He took the last sip, fruity.   
  
"Well, that's the story my great, great..."  
  
"Great," the young man's voice was somewhat muffled from the back room, "great, great, GREAAAAT, great grandfather told him!"  
  
"I'm warnin' you!" the big man's fist waved.   
  
"Long time ago." The albino looked at his empty glass.   
  
"Yeah, and the story has never gotten around because of narrow minded people like Corca there who'll listen and just won't bother to tell it to anyone else, or they'll forget it right quick."  
  
"Is that true?" Kai-Stern asked.  
  
"I think so." he scratched his hairy chin and pondered this. 


	3. candle

Candle in the window  
  
I really like Dragon knights but I'm never seen a Lykouleon and Kai-Stern coupling before. I love Lykouleon and Raseleane don't get me wrong. I just think Lykouleon and Kai-Stern should have a chance to explore a few 'avenues' hee hee hee.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"My Lord Lykouleon?" Alfeegi called into the lord's private study. "I need to ask you about..." The door creaked open and a gust of cool wind rushed through the door. "That's funny Ruwalk said he was in here."   
  
He frowned looking at the some what scattered papers on the large desk in the focal point of the room. the white dragon officer straightened a few things and put paper weights of them to make sure they didn't get scattered again. The balcony door was open and the draps were being tossed by a playful breeze.   
  
There was a couch on this balcony that faced the gardens, one of the lord's favorite places to walk in the afternoons. Birds scittered and fluttered about, picking at a bowl of cherries sitting on the ornate railing.   
  
"My lord?" The strawberry blond secretary found his lord leaning against that same railing.  
  
"Alfeegi?" He put his hands down from his chin. "What is it?"  
  
"Did you want those cherries?" crystaline copper eyes a light with green hues watched the lovely feathered animals devouring the fruits maddly. Some of their beaks were already stained with the red juices.  
  
"No." the blond smiled. "I don't really like cherries."  
  
"I remember when you loved cherries." Alfeegi brushed a strawberry blond lock behind his ear.   
  
"I guess I don't mind the taste, their sweet and firm but it's the pits and stems that bother me."  
  
"Pits?"   
  
"I feel bad wasting them. The animals at least, not even knowing...keep a cycle of life that we all hope to prosper from, on going."  
  
"Pits." the white dragon officer repeated. the dragon lord sighed.  
  
"Did you need something?" Lykouleon asked, straightening.  
  
"Oh yes." he took forms from under his arm. "I need you to reveiw these for approval and..." soft green eyes looked into crystal copper pools. "Well, maybe the rest can wait till tomorrow." he handed the smaller stack to his lord and turned to leave.  
  
"You won't stay and make sure I work?" Lykouleon winked playfully.  
  
"I'll be back first thing in the morning with another stack of those and two more stacks of these." The white dragon officer waved the ream of documents. "Don't think you're getting off easy."  
  
"Uh, wait!" the blond tripped over the couch, "Oh, paper work." he felt a head ache coming on.   
  
"Lord Lykouleon?" Ruwalk crained his head around the door. "Oh," he rushed over to help his lord pick up the scattered white leaves. "I wondered if everything was alright, I haven't seen that look on Alfeegi's face since Kai-Stern acctually filled paperwork out correctly."  
  
"Thanks," Lykouleon straightened the stack and brought them inside. "Was he that happy?"  
  
"I guess," the yellow dragon officer glanced at the door, "if that's happy."  
  
"Let's see," the lord sat at the huge desk and looked over some of the pages, "weapons, supplies, and maintainence. Usual stuff."  
  
"It seems like a negetive cycle sometimes." the brown haired officer looked at some of the other papers. "We put in but not much comes back to us."  
  
"A cycle..." green eyes seemed to stare out into nothing. "This is all a part of a cycle, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, in the grand sceme of things," Ruwalk considered his words, "Yes. Definately. Although how it all started..." he shrugged.  
  
"Is this my role in the cycle?" Lykouleon stood and looked out the window. "I wonder sometimes."  
  
"So," brown eyes closed as he nodded understanding "this is why...you don't have a mountain of paper work."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's really on your mind?" the yellow dragon officer offered a friendly ear. "You can tell me." The dragon lord leaned an arm against the window.  
  
"Do you ever wonder sometimes...if you missed something in your life that made you go down one path but if you could have done something that changed everything..." he sighed and shook his head. "I'm not making any sense am I? Never mind."  
  
"No," his dark brown hair flicked tails of red as he shook his head. "I think I understand." he came closer, looking at the reflection of his lord in the glass. "You want to know if something might have been different, maybe better if you had done things differently." Green eyes looked at the reflection of brown. "The question is..." the yellow dragon officer kept his gaze steady looking for the answer in his lord's eyes. "Are you unhappy?" Lykouleon straightened and with mask of a smile he made a grand gesture with both arms.  
  
"I have everything a king could ask for." He told his friend. "A beautiful and loving queen, loyal subjects and all my officers are my friends," he shrugged. "what else could I..."  
  
"But," Ruwalk tried to interject.  
  
"How could I ask for something more? I think the gods would punish me if I dared to ask for something..."  
  
"What do you want, my lord." the yellow dragon officer broke in.   
  
"I..." the blond's eyes diverted and his shoulder's slumped, only slightly. "What I..."Green eyes looked at him wanting answers Ruwalk couldn't give. It's best to be alone to think about yourself.  
  
"Don't think about it." the brown haired dragon officer turned to the door. "Just let the answer come to you. I'm avalible anytime you need to talk, okay?"  
  
Lips parted to speak, to stop him, to say anything but not even a breath escaped. When the dragon lord was alone he hugged himself, wondering if his feelings were so trasparent. He did want something more or maybe, less depending on your prospective. He felt like there was and empty hole in his chest waiting to be filled. What was it, though, that he was looking for to fill that gap? Was the answer as simple as the question? What do you want? 


	4. loss

Candle in the window  
  
  
  
I'm open to suggestions and lots and lots of reviews.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The salty breeze in the high cliffs a few miles from Luwa was breath taking. The city looked like multi-colored rocks scattered in a half circle along the coast line. This section was one of the tourist spots, although a less frequently visited one due to it's distance. The terrain was difficult and was normally traversed by pack animals.   
  
Kai-Stern poured some water over his sweaty white hair. The climb wasn't easy but the view alone was worth it, too bad that's not why he came. There was supposed to be some shrine up here that no one could seem to really point out on a map. Strange.   
  
He'd looked at the other tourist spots of course but there was nothing even remotely mystical or mysterious about them. Unless you count the Jolly Jellyfish's owner. How he had so many lovely ladies working for him, dispite how rude and filthy the middle aged man was had to be one of those mysteries no one in a single life time could figure out.  
  
But this place, seemed to have a certain feel to it. The plants were scattered among the rock and smaller clumps of mud that they clung to. The only thing that seemed to thrive though was a strange looking prickly weed. Any way, after taking a drink of cool water from a flask he scanned the area for the shrine.   
  
"Deserted." he concluded after a walk around the top of the cliff. "they said it's on the cliff over the forest." light yellow eyes looked around. This was the only cliff that had a forest under it. Unfortuantely, not only was there no shrine, there was no evidence that a shrine even existed.   
  
"Man!" he kicked a rock off the cliff and a cloud of scattered dust followed it. "Why is this the only cliff with a forest under it?" the blue dragon officer looked over the side, he couldn't see the face very well from the trail he had come up. The cliff seemed too high for a thorough inspection from the ground anyway. The albino secured an anchor into an outcropping and threw a strong rope line over the side. "Well," he looked down once more before he went over himself, "here goes."  
  
The blue dragon officer repeled over the cliff stopping himself every few feet to check for some outcropping or maybe a crevasse. The first several stops there was nothing of any merit. A sturdy looking tree was starting to grow out from the cliff a few feet below him. Plants are so tenacious, growing anywhere they can and fighting for that life they struggled to dig roots into.   
  
A scattering of rocks and dirt fluttered from above him. Kai-Stern dodged, hoping that would be the only one. Just in case though, he started to pull himself up. Sounds of shuffling feet and another drop of rocks and dust spilled over him. He coughed and sneezed some dust that got too close to his nose and mouth.  
  
"Hey!" Kai-Stern knew he heard someone up there. Hand over hand he kept climbing. A jarring began to shake the repeling line. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to take it away?! I won't let you!" That plain girl that had thrown the rock at the inn looked over the side. Her angry brown eyes accused him of every pain in her heart.   
  
"Take? I'm not trying to take anything!" the blue dragon officer was mere feet away from the top but that girl was determinded to stop him at all cost. She pulled out a tiny but sharp knife and started sawing away at the rope. "STOP!" light yellow eyes widened when he droped a few inches as the rope began to splice. "Don't do this! Beleive me I wouldn't..."  
  
"You're a lair." she continued to saw maddly. "You're all lair's. You killed my parents and so..so I'll kill you too!" she waved the knife at him before she sliced the final thread that, with a terrible snap, slipped down the cliff.  
  
She ran off crying as, several meters down the cliff, Kai-Stern had managed to grab onto that tiny but sturdy tree. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be strong enough to hold a person for too long. It was being ripped from the stone face by his weight.   
  
"Damn it!" the albino hated the feeling of taking this tree's life to save his own for only a few minutes longer. He looked around for a foot hold, but the rocks were erroding and brittle from the wind's bombardment. Speaking of wind, the chill was starting to make his hands feel numb, even under the gloves. He felt his hand slip, but quickly tightened his grip again.  
  
"I can't die like this." He pulled out a dagger from his belt and struck at the rocks trying to drive it in but the steel blade would only make poch marks in the rocky surface. In a final desperate blow, the resulting backlash ripped the dagger from his hand and sent it whistling down to the forest below. The tree started to give a grown as it shifted, being torn from it's supports.   
  
Light yellow eyes looked at the trembling plant and a feeling swept over him. Would he take this life just to join him in death? If he called out the girl might come back to finish her work, and seeing no other recourse... Kai-Stern let go. I have a chance right? As long as I stay limp and a rock or tree doesn't skewer me, right?   
  
The wind rushed past him or was it the other way around? There was no denying the horrible possibility. I don't want to die. The wind pulled a tear from his cheek. I want to go back...I want to come back to you. Kai-Stren streched an arm out to the sun.   
  
Darkness. 


	5. dream

candle in the window  
  
I know what your thinking, how can Kai-Stern and Lord Lykouleon ever fall in love if they aren't even together? I guess the better question is how can they fall in love if one of them is dead? Or is he dead? Hmm.  
  
chapter 5  
  
"Lykouleon?" Raseleane's voice called to him in a haze. "Sweet heart." she woke him, stroking his soft cheek. "Have you been dreaming?"  
  
"Hm." Green eyes opened, realizing his neck was a bit stiff, he sat up. The dragon lord was in his study, until a moment ago, sleeping on his desk of papers. "I must have dosed off."   
  
"I can understand that, official documents are hardly thrilling." She peeled away the paper that had managed to stick securely to is face. "You must have been tired."  
  
"I don't remember being tired." the blond sat back as she straightened some stacks on his desk. Golden eyes blinked at him.  
  
"Either way you made it official." the dark red head pointed to his cheek and held back her laugh with a closed hand.   
  
"I what?" he touched his cheek.  
  
"Here." Raseleane handed her lord a small hand mirror. He took it and looked at his face.  
  
"Hm." the dragon lord examined the royal seal that had some how transposed to his royal cheek. "Hm," he set the mirror down and thought, "Would I be a policy or order of state?"  
  
"Maybe a requisition order." she teased.  
  
"Yes!" the blond stood, "Send me more paperwork!" they laughed as he sat down again.   
  
"You could be the offical dream policy, then maybe Alfeegi will get some much needed rest."  
  
"Dream." Lykouleon's expression became serious. "Dream..."  
  
"Like a holiday." the dragon queen tested his level of attention. "Of course he'd have to submit in a written request."  
  
"huh?" green eyes shifted with distraction.  
  
"What is it Lykouleon?" Raseleane touched his hand.  
  
"I think I had a dream," he frowned, "it seemed important."  
  
"Like a preminiton?"  
  
"I don't know. I..." the blond considered more carefully, "I don't think so."  
  
"Do you remeber any of it?"  
  
"Water."  
  
"Water?"  
  
"And the wind was so strong." He paced around the room trying to retreave the shattered peices of his dream. "It was like someone was calling me. I could hear the wind cry out and then...then..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't remember." he cupped a hand over his mouth, why did he feel sick all of a sudden? Raseleane came behind him and touched his back. In that simple gesture the sickness the worried feelings everything was melted away.  
  
"It was a dream." She told him as he turned to face her. "It can't hurt you."  
  
"I was never worried about me." The dragon lord embraced his queen. "But you're right I think." he nodded. "It was just a dream," he released her and walked to the dark balcony and looked at the stars. "Dreams...can only cause problems for what's real."  
  
"I don't believe that." the red head came beside him.  
  
"Raseleane." green eyes looked into golden.  
  
"Some of the greatest joys in this world come from the dreams of it's people." she touched the blond's face. "You're dreams are as important as any other person in this world." he held her delicate hand closer to cheek, closed his eyes and sighed. "I want to share your dreams." The dragon queen leaned against her lord's chest. "Share them with me?"   
  
Lykouleon put an arm around her waist and tilted her chin with his free hand. Green eyes looked into the windows of his queen's soul. Her rouge lips and milky skin seemed to glow in the moon light. Her radiant golden eyes, so loving and so beautiful. Raseleane. Lips parted to welcome the touch of the other's.   
  
Lykouleon's arms tightened around her, deepening the kiss. This smell, this emotion, this warm body against his, this taste...how could he dream of something, of anything else. This is what the dragon lord wanted. Perhaps his confusion was from stress, the council had been particularly cruel in thier last summons of their lord.   
  
Stress, that had to be it. Some how even this excuse did seem to completely suffice. A corner of his heart seemed undecided on the matter, like a peice of him that wasn't convinced. Thinking about the council matter ruined his mood. The dragon lord gave his queen a series of quick kisses, letting her know his intentions.   
  
"Is anything wrong?" Raselean's golden eyes searched for the reason when he let her go.  
  
"I," he hated to distress her, the blond didn't want her to know his concerns. The truth was she already knew the issue, but she didn't know about the council's reprimand. "I'm fine." Green eyes lied. "It's late." he took her hands in his. "Why don't you go to bed?"  
  
"But." the dragon queen was reluctant.  
  
"I'm sorry," he brushed a strand of shadow dipped crimson from her warm cheek. "I'll be right there. Okay?"  
  
"Alright." she obeyed. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." the door shut and Lykouleon colapsed into the couch. That council, they think they can do anything, maybe it was true. Damn. Was it a mistake? Telling the council that...Even if it didn't work though, at least it got them off his back for a short while. He washed his face with dry hands and let out an exaggrated breath. Just because you're a lord doesn't mean you know all the right decisions, or make them.  
  
{memory}  
  
{"I'll go." Kai-Stern told his lord and fellow dragon officers.   
  
"You volunteer for every mission outside the castle walls," Ruwalk had said. "I'm starting to think you don't like it here."  
  
"Have you delt with sea storms before? They are quite dangerous, you risk you're life." Tethis told him looking up from Alfeegi's documents on the subject.  
  
"So do the people who live there." light yellow eyes were confident. "I'll be fine."  
  
"I'd rather send our dragon knight of water but Rune has his own duties to preform." Lykouleon added.   
  
"He's still inexperienced," Alfeegi protested. "I think Kai-Stern is a better choice on this occasion." he folded his arms. "Although, Rune fills out paperwork properly."  
  
"I'll get you a paperweight as a souvanier," Kai-Stern waved as he walked away....  
  
(a moment later)  
  
"Wait," Lykouleon stopped him just down the hall, "This is probably bad timing but...can I speak with you privately?"  
  
"As in... alone?" the light yellow eyes asked.   
  
"A private matter is best discussed between few parties." the green eyed lord smiled.  
  
"Don't patronize me," the albino frowned, "You know why I'm asking."  
  
"Oh come on." the dragon lord waved for him to follow. "Be practical, what are the odds of it happening again?"  
  
"About the same as all the other times."   
  
"Uh, no way." he tried to laugh.} 


	6. happiness

candle in the window  
  
Thanks for reviews. Leave me more! MORE! HAHAHA!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So the problem is solved?" Lord Lykouleon rested his chin on his laced fingers.  
  
"Well..." Ruwalk looked over the offical reports again, "There haven't been any storms in Luwa for nine days and the fishing production has gone back to normal as well as their usual flood of tourism. The shipping routes have been re-opened..."  
  
  
  
"Great!" The blond dragon lord sat back in his big chair. "That means Kai-Stern should be back any time now."  
  
"About that my lord," The yellow dragon officer looked concerned. "We haven't recieved word from Kai-Stern since he left. No one in Luwa has set eyes on him since he had had arrived that first day."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes, you magesty." Ruwalk seemed frustrated now, why wasn't the lord even a little bit worried? "My lord, Kai-Stern is an able officer, however, he's still human," wait maybe that was the wrong phrase. Yes, he used to be human but now he was a part of the dragon clan so, oh well he'd roll with it. "Isn't it possible that...?"  
  
"If you saying he could be injured or dead out there some where, you're over reacting." Lykouleon waved off the possibility, "Kai-Stern often has duties that take him far away from the officials that send us those reports. After all," he shrugged. "This hasn't been the first time he's disappeared for days even weeks on end. You'll see. He'll come back with only a few scratches on him and he'll be asking for his next mission." A green eye winked.  
  
"But..." Ruwalk was going to protest but he was right after all. Kai-Stern was never one to stay in town unless his duties dictated the need. And all of the official reports were usually filled out by people who don't frequent bars or other brothals of information the albino officer would normally be found. "Yes." Ruwalk managed a smile, happy that his lord had such faith in his blue dragon officer. "You're right."  
  
"Somebody help!" A voice yelled from the hall. They both froze for a split second before rushing to the door.  
  
"Quick get a doctor!" Some castle guards ran past the two men toward the infirmary. They entered the hall and looked to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Don't move him!" One of the more experienced soldiers commanded. "Easy sir," the dark haired soldier soothed someone beyond the group, "Help is on the way."  
  
"What's going on?" Lykouleon asked.  
  
"Your highness!" All the soldiers jerked up and stood at attention accept this brunet who still knelt by the other. Lykouleon drew nearer as Ruwalk stepped to the closest soldier at attention.  
  
"Report." Ruwalk commanded.   
  
"Yes, sir!" the young man's posture was even straighter when he spoke, "Myself and three officers recovered Kai-Stern from the east entrance."  
  
"Kai-Stern?!" Ruwalk stepped closer to see the albino officer.   
  
"Yes, sir. He looked bad, sir but insisted we bring him to Lord Lykouleon. We were under direct orders."  
  
"Very well. Good work." Ruwalk nodded. The blue dragon officer's head rested on the blond lord's lap.  
  
"It's alright," Lykouleon spoke softly, combing a few stray frosty hairs back in to place with his finger tips. Kai-Stern's eyes opened, he smiled brightly when he saw the lord. Lykouleon smiled back. "Welcome home." He relaxed a bit more than comfortable. He was sweaty and looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days.   
  
"What happened?" the yellow dragon officer questioned.   
  
The doctor arrived with the two officers and a stretcher. In the infirmary, Kai-Stern was cleaned up and dressed in loose fitting garments to make him more comfortable.   
  
"Sweetheart?" Raseleane came into the hospital like room when the doctor was leaving. "Thank you for your help doctor," she nodded to the aqua haired med tech and he nodded back as he departed.  
  
"Raseleane." Lykouleon said her name like he hadn't seen her for months, in a gentle yet surprised whisper."  
  
"How is he?" She came to his side at the foot of Kai-Stern's bed.   
  
"He has some bruises and scratches." he cleared his throat in an attempt to sound more like is confident carefree self, but it wasn't working. "He's dehydrated, so, uh," green eyes looked at the bottle that dripped fluids into a sharpened house that stuck into the blue dragon officer's arm. "He's getting some water from that for now and when he wakes up he'll probably be hungry and..."  
  
"It sounds like he's going to be alright." she encouraged.  
  
"Yeah." he nodded.  
  
"You don't seem relieved." Gold eyes watched him intently.  
  
"I," Lykouleon began. Raseleane touched his cheek.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"This is my fault?" he admitted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.  
  
"I sent him to Luwa." green eyes averted.  
  
"He voulenteered." she corrected.  
  
"He probably took an unnecessary risk because..." Lykouleon touched his lips.  
  
"What are you talking about? What happened when you spoke to Kai-Stern before he left?" She forced his eyes to focus on her.  
  
"I upset him." he told her. "Gods!" the blond sounded so guilty, "I should never have asked him to..."  
  
"That was our decision, not just yours. It's not fair to take resposibility from some one." The dragon queen scolded.  
  
"Raseleane." green eyes looked into gold. "I love you so much," Lykouleon embraced her. "I want you to be happy. I want the kingdom to prosper. I want everyone to be happy."  
  
"But it's not that easy is it?" She returned his embrace, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"No." The blond lord shook his head.  
  
"Kai-Stern isn't the self destructive type. He wouldn't just hurt himself because he's angry or scared." gold eyes looked at him. "That's why you set out the candle? You were worried?" she asked and he nodded in response. "I'm sure he appreciate's your thinking of him." Lykouleon stepped to his friend's bedside and took his pale hand in his own.  
  
"Raseleane, my efforts just don't seem to be enough." He looked like he wanted to cry.  
  
"No one ever promised life to go smoothly. All we can do is try and see what comes of it. Happiness is one of the most important goals to strive for, isn't it?" 


	7. old song

Candle in the window  
  
Sorry I took so long to post the next chapter. I've been having trouble with my internet connection. Anyway, On with the show!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The day was cool and bright. The flowers in the garden of the castle of Draqueen were radiant. The leaves clicked against one another as the wind played through their branches. The dragon knight of water hummed a simple but old song, walking among these lovely surroundings.   
  
The former elf stepped slowly and carefully. His arms reached out occasionally to touch the happy plants. The melody was light but the song, if he sang it, was sad. Unfortunately, most old songs were usually expressions of kindness rejected and love denied. And yet some how, Rune smiled, they always seem to convey hope.  
  
Branches rustled, unsteadily just a few feet before him. A shrub with small leaves but quite an abondance of them, moved. A twig snapped and Rune winced.   
  
"Who's there!" he stepped forward. The rustling stopped. "I know you're hiding. Come out." he reached into the leafy cover and found an arm. "Found you." the golden haired man pulled hard.  
  
"Ah!" The brunet was yanked free but lost his balance and they both fell. "Darn it!" A boy appearing thirteen years old, pushed himself up.   
  
"Rath?!" Rune managed, trying to ignore the elbow in his stomach.  
  
"Okay, you know," Red eyes looked around before he stood. "So pretend you never saw me." He dug into the bush and retrieved a sword.  
  
"You're not supposed to have that. Alfeegi told me..."  
  
"Do you always do what you're told?"  
  
"I do my duty." the blond defended, "I'm a dragon knight and so are you and we..."  
  
"There's no we. I am going to go kill me some demons and you," The boy looked down on his elder who was just managing to stand, "Are going to forget you ever saw me. Got it?"  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"See ya." He ran off.   
  
"Hey!" Rune fumed. "That little brat! I'd better tell Alfeegi." The former elf rushed to find the White dragon officer.  
  
Many of the guards seemed to be uneasy. Talking among themselves in lowered tones. Two men went rushing by him. This was most unusual behavior. The golden haired man walked into Alfeegi's office and saw his high-backed chair was facing away but occupied.  
  
"Dragon Knight of water Rune, reporting in sir. I saw..." He wanted to tell him about Rath first of all but he was very curious of the unrest in the castle. "Many of the guards seemed concerned about something. Did something happen?"  
  
"There's no need to be so formal, Rune." Ruwalk turned the chair and looked at the water dragon knight. Blue eyes, blinked. He thought he was talking to Alfeegi. "And yes, something did happen."  
  
"Uh," Rune wasn't sure how diligent and efficient Ruwalk was but Alfeegi once told him he was an irrisponisble spy of his magesty. But what did that entail? "Does it involve Alfeegi?"  
  
"Huh?" the dark haired yellow dragon officer blinked. "Well," he considered his words. "We're all effected by it but..."  
  
"What is it?" maybe that was a simpler question.  
  
"Kai-Stern came back yesterday," he got straight to the point but was unsure how to explain, "His mission was successful it seems but he came back a bit worse for ware, if you get my meaning." The brown eyes dragon officer stood and walked around the secritary's desk. "Frankly, I'm concerned." Ruwalk leaned on the desk and folded his arms. "There was no abnormal activity from Luwa reported in the days after we received word that Kai-Stern had arrived. It's puzzling that he came back in such bad shape."  
  
"Is he alright?" Rune asked concerned.   
  
"I'm told he'll take days, perhaps weeks to regain his strength."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."   
  
"My desk is not a bench." Alfeegi came in with a stack of documents that should have blocked his view. And yet he knew Ruwalk was sitting on his desk.  
  
"Sorry." Ruwalk jumped up.  
  
"Alfeegi," Rune smiled. That's the proper and diligent secritary he had come to see. "How are you?"  
  
"Thank you for asking Rune," he closed his eyes, "But I'm quite busy I'm afraid. Was there something you needed?"  
  
"Well," Rath escaped again, probably but that wasn't completely uncommon, maybe it would just be another bother and possibly unnecessary. But to leave the matter, would be irrisponsible. "I saw Rath in the garden. He ran off saying he was going demon slaying."  
  
"Not again." Alfeegi sighed and put down the ream of papers on the large ornate desk.  
  
"You don't say." Ruwalk didn't seem very surprised.   
  
"I thought it was odd because he had a sword." Rune added to justify his concerns. The white dragon officer's hands slammed on the desk top, making Rune jump. His shoulder's twitched with irritation.  
  
"That little..."  
  
"Now, Alfeegi. I'm sure he..." The brunet began only to have crystaline copper eyes glare at him. "...didn't file a request for it." his shoulders slumped.  
  
"I'm not going to worry about that now." Alfeegi straightened.   
  
"Sir?" A gentleman peeked in the door.  
  
"Yes. Please bring them in." The white dragon officer motioned.  
  
"Yes, sir." He left and quickly came back with three large carts of documents, books and scrolls.  
  
"What is all this?" Ruwalk staggered back.  
  
"These," Alfeegi picked up a book off the first cart, "thank you," he nodded and the gentleman left, "are all the records of Luwa in the castle."  
  
"All of them?" the yellow dragon officer choked.  
  
"It's much less than I thought." the strawberry blond raised a hand to his chin and frowned. "But it's a start."  
  
"Start?" Ruwalk's jacket slumped off his shoulder and a few hairs seemed out of place suddenly.  
  
"That's right." the white dragon officer nodded. "One of the soldiers that recovered Kai-Stern reported him mumbling something about dragons, fire, earth, wind and water. More importantly he talked about the water being lost. Rune recently found the Water dragon. Earth is safe here in the castle and Rath has fire so what of wind? If there is even one clue in these records..."  
  
"You don't mean you're going to search this whole thing." Ruwalk shook his brown and red hair.  
  
"No," he closed his eyes and folded his arms.  
  
"Oh," Ruwalk looked relieved.  
  
"We are." Alfeegi smirked.  
  
"Huh?" the yellow dragon officer looked at the water dragon knight who already had a scroll in his hands. "Rune would you like to help?" he smiled hopefully.  
  
"Uh," blue eyes looked over the mess then at Alfeegi who didn't seem to reject the extra help. "Okay." 


	8. when we're alone

Candle in the window  
  
If my time line is off by any means I whole heartedly apologize to all true fans of the series. Let me know if I'm wrong about name spellings but I'm not concerned about accurate coloring of characters because I've heard too many versions.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Where am I?" Kai-Stern reached out a hand. Warm skin embraced his, fingers fondly welcoming his digets.  
  
"You're home." That familiar voice his heart knew better than his own, told him.   
  
"Lykouleon?" yellow eyes opened to take in blond hair, green eyes and smooth skin.  
  
"It's about time sleepy head." His smile was welcome but the memories that accompanied it, he reluctantly acknowledged.  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" the albino officer sat up slowly, his head still ached.   
  
"A day and a half." Lykouleon's hand was still around his friend's.  
  
"..." the blue dragon officer looked at that hand and wondered, "Who saved me?"  
  
"Huh?" Green eyes blinked. "Saved you? Some of our guards brought you in from the east gate. I could have Alfeegi get you a list. I think it were four of them."  
  
"The east gate?" light yellow eyes grew wide. "But who brought me here?"  
  
"I told you the guards."  
  
"No." the albino looked deeply into green eyes. "Who brought me from Luwa to Draqueen?"  
  
"You were alone." Lykouleon searched the other's face, his expression was pure confusion from learning this. "What happened to you, Kai-Stern?"  
  
"I'm sorry." The albino lay back in the bed, not as soft as his own but it would have to do. "I'm very tired."   
  
"You're not hungry?" This was odd behavior, was he hiding something or just not ready to tell. And the questions, why was he asking such strange questions? But there was time for that later. "I brought snacks."  
  
"No." the blue dragon officer turned over so he wouldn't have to look at food.  
  
"Apple?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Carrot?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sandwich?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"I got you favorite spice cake." Lykouleon waved the confection like bait.  
  
"No!" his eyebrow twitched.  
  
"But it's your favorite." the blond pouted.  
  
"I said no." Kai-Stern insisted.  
  
"Alright no snacks." *Munch munch*  
  
"What did you just eat?" The albino, for some reason was incredibly curious, turned back to see what it was. Green eyes were wide for a moment like he had been caught red handed.  
  
"Not telling." Lykouleon covered his mouth to finish chewing.  
  
"What?" Light yellow eyes blinked.  
  
"Not telling." he shook his blond head.   
  
"Fine." Kai-Stern huffed and looked up at the ceiling, pretending he didn't care.  
  
"You want one?" Lykouleon offered.  
  
"Which one?" the blue dragon officer tried to find out.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"NO!" That wasn't going to work. The lord had too much fun with his games some times.  
  
"Jeez, moody." the dragon lord leaned back in his chair. After a moment of silence. "I'll read you a story to help you get to sleep."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh come on." the blond held up a leather bound bundle of papers. "I found this book in you're bag and I've been wanting to read it. Maybe I should read it out loud."  
  
"That's my journal." the blue dragon officer looked at the dark green cover, still tied with a special knot. He knew of no one else who could tie a knot like this one. If the knot was different he would know that some one had been reading it.   
  
"Oh, sorry." He put it down on the bed stand. "Maybe you could tell me a story."  
  
"Mmmm." The blue dragon officer turned over and covered his head with a blanket.   
  
"Have it you're way." Lykouleon told him.   
  
Kai-Stern half expected to hear him get up and leave, but there was no movement. After a moment a sweet humming danced on the air and touched his ear even through his cave of blankets. He pulled the blanket down to his shoulder to hear his lord better. It was a sweet tune, light and smooth but...something about it seemed sad too. Why are old songs like that?  
  
"I can't beleive you remembered that song." The albino said.   
  
"Well, you're wrong." the lord told him, matter of factly, "I don't remember the song, just the melody. Acctually just the chorus." he scratched his cheek. "I didn't realize what I was humming until you said something."  
  
"You're unbelievable." the blue dragon officer turned to lay on his back and put a hand over his face.   
  
"How's that?" Lykouleon leaned forward and folded his arms over the unihabitate portion of the other's pillow.  
  
"Whenever I think," his hand slipped down to rest on the bankets and yellow eyes looked at him with admiration. "I've figured you out...You surprise me." A small smile was trying to get out.  
  
"In a good way I hope." Green eyes looked him over. "Oh," He noticed something like a fleck of grass in the frosty hair and he reached for it. "There's something."   
  
"What?" He asked looking suspicously at that extending hand.   
  
"I don't know," the lord leaned over him and pulled on it.  
  
"Ouch." Kai-Stern pushed his blanket down and grabbed the lord's hand. "Stop it."  
  
"But it's just a little..."  
  
"Leave it alone." He pulled away.  
  
"Let me get it." The blond lord leaned farther.  
  
"Don't." the albino pushed Lykouleon's shoulder. This sudden shift in weight made the lord loss his balance. His feet slipped kicking the little chair over as he landed flattly on his friend. Kai-Stern put a hand over his face and sighed.   
  
"Sorry." the dragon lord tried to move.  
  
"Ouch!" Kai-Stern grabbed the blond and held him still as he sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Don't move." he concentrated to ease the thobbing in his side. His teeth were tight and his muscles twitched. After a moment the heat that worsened the pain seemed to be smoothing out. The albino controlled his breathing, starting to relax.  
  
"Can I move now?" Lykouleon asked, wide eyed and a bit nervous perhaps.  
  
"Sure if you want to kill me." Kai-Stern was taking this in stride.  
  
"You're so mellow dramatic." Lykouleon relaxed, laying quite comfortably on the blue dragon officer. After a moment they both sighed, but only the dragon lord asked the question anymore. "How do we manage to do this everytime we're alone?"  
  
"How should I know?" The blue dragon officer didn't bother to shrugg.   
  
"It's every time not just now and again." Lykouleon explained, "How can that be coincidence?" the lord was genuinely curious. Just then Kai-Stern got an idea for a game of his own.   
  
"Then it must be because," the frosty haired man began in a dramatic voice. His strong arms came around his majesty, holding him close.   
  
"Kai-Stern?" the dragon lord felt a blush touch his cheeks. Then, in the most monotone and flat tones the blue dragon officer could manage, he continued as if his lord had never spoken.  
  
"From the moment I meet you I've been secretly in love with you," Green eyes rolled, he should have known better. "I disguise my desires with coincidental circumstances that allow me to be close to you but always distant."   
  
"I'm serious." He looked at the albino, angry but...  
  
"Oh, forlorn. Although I am content to watch you from afar," he changed his monotone to sacastic fun. "My pining heart will not be satisfied until you smile just for me."   
  
"Shut up." the lord let blond bangs hide his expression, his fists clenched clumps of the other's shirt.  
  
"No wait this is sounding pretty good." his sacasm turned to poetic mellow drama. "Smile once for me and my heart sings, smile only for me and I will always..." his words trailed to nothing when he felt his lord begin to tremble. "Lykouleon?"  
  
"So stupid." His voice whispered. When Kai-Stern didn't reply he continued. "I can't believe I was acctually..."   
  
"Lykouleon." Kai-Stern gently slid a hand up and down his lord's back, trying to comfort him.   
  
"Ruwalk said..." the dragon lord tried to stop this hurt feeling that dispite how angry he was, he was getting choked up, "And then you were...And I was really...really worried about you."  
  
"Lykouleon." The albino felt really guilty now. He had said something innappropriate and hurt his friend's feelings. The only way to make amends in such cases is to spill some of your own feelings.   
  
"I was afraid." the blue dragon officer told him. Green eyes looked into dazzling light yellow. "I thought I was dead." He confessed, catching the other's tear before it touched his warm cheek. "When I thought that I might...I might never..."   
  
The words he was spitting out weren't making sense anymore but the blue dragon officer wanted more than anything for his lord to understand his feelings. Albino arms tightened around the other. Green eyes were steady with those light yellow pools as the distance between them wasn't so distant anymore.   
  
"Kai..." Lykouleon wasn't trembling anymore but his emotions were different. One moment he was angry and the next...what was this feeling? It was remotely similar to that pulling feeling that he experienced when he wanted to kiss Raseleane but some how...stronger.   
  
Experimentally, he allowed his lips to touch the other's. His heart started beating faster and his breathing quickened. Green eyes partially closed, he had to see the other's reaction. Was he feeling the same or...? Reluctantly Kai-Stern's lips parted, hovering, unsure how or if he should make a move.   
  
Lykouleon was never afraid of his feelings just didn't understand them some times. Once the feelings are known, there was no reason for hesitation. Only if the other gave him reason to stop... Kia-Stern's cheeks betrayed a blush as light yellow eyes closed. The dragon lord dipped his tongue into that warm, wet cavern of taste.   
  
Kai-Stern's hand touched blond hair while his tongue did some exploring. Hearts beat furiously, and chest to chest, the feeling was intoxicting. Lykouleon moaned when the blue dragon officer rolled him onto his back, covering him with that expressive body that wanted him completely.  
  
The dragon lord also wanted his blue dragon officer. He wanted this man so badly his body ached, waiting to be touched. His hands reached out, sensing where and how the other wanted to be touched. He wanted to surrender himself to this feeling but...what about Raseleane?  
  
"Wait." Lykouleon breathed, putting a blocking hand on the blue dragon officer's chest. Light yellow eyes glinted guilt before he...  
  
"I'm sorry." The albino rolled off him and sat on the side of the bed.   
  
"No, I..." the dragon lord tried to tell him that part of the blame was his own.  
  
"I made a mistake." He said. That hurt.  
  
"What?" Lykouleon felt his heart stop from how unexpected those words were.  
  
"I'm sorry." The blue dragon officer stood and left the room.  
  
"My lord?" A guard peeked in the door. "Is everything alright? Should Kai-Stern..."  
  
"Everything's fine." Lykouleon told him standing from the bed. "Kai-Stern was just wanting to go to his own bed." he smiled doing everything he could to hide his confusion and pain. The lord shut the door to the infirmary behind him. "Now, if you could escort me to my own..."  
  
"Of course my lord." The guard was happy to serve. "It's late." 


	9. just kiss me

Candle in the window  
  
Shounen Ai! Wai wai!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"*Yawn* Nothing." Rune looked over his pile of teetering books and papers. "I've read through all of these and not one mention of dragons or of the elements related to them. Well, I guess water if you count all the shipping and port activity. And there's one receipt for a really fruity drink."  
  
"*Yawn* I didn't find anything either." Ruwalk put a book onto the fifth knee-high stack he looked through. "I could use a drink though," the yellow dragon officer looked over his shoulder. "How about you Alfeegi?" Papers rustled behind the large desk and the two came to peer over it.  
  
"I don't understand it." The white dragon officer shuffled stacks and flipped papers over and over furiously. "That's the last one?"   
  
"You didn't find anything either huh?" Ruwalk asked.   
  
"Did you really look through all of those?" Blue eyes stared in amazement at the twenty two waist high stacks of documentation.   
  
"Perhaps I was mistaken." Alfeegi straightened himself. "If he didn't encounter the phenomina in Luwa..." the secretary looked over his personal library that decorated almost every wall.  
  
"Rune." Ruwalk smiled at the water dragon knight.  
  
"Yes?" the former elf blinked in mid-yawn.  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest. It will be morning soon."   
  
"Well I...*Yawn*" tired tears pooled when he closed his eyes. "Maybe."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll see that Alfeegi gets to bed." A brown eye winked at the dragon knight. "He just gets a little obsessed some times." the yellow dragon officer assured Rune. "Thanks for all your help."  
  
"You're welcome." the blue eyed dragon smiled. "Good night." The door shut and Ruwalk sighed.   
  
"I said that but..."  
  
"It's got to be here somewhere." the white dragon officer climbed a latter. "I'm sure I..." He mumbled, fingering over some book covers. "That's not it."  
  
"What are you looking for?" the red and brown haired officer folded his arms.  
  
"I just remembered..." The strawberry blond answered more out of reaction than anything else, "No, that's not..." he seemed frustrated now. "Where did I..." His crystaline copper eyes searched the wall of scrolls and papers.  
  
"What?" the yellow dragon officer wanted to help if he could just know what to look for.  
  
"That old map of the continent." Alfeegi's brow wrinkled.  
  
"How old?" Ruwalk looked on a lower level.  
  
"The oldest I have." the white dragon officer pulled the rolling latter over to the next column.   
  
"Didn't I burn that one?" Brown eyes blinked. He had to step back quickly to avoid being run over.   
  
"Only the corners." he told Ruwalk absently. "It should still have...What's this?" the white dragon officer pulled on a paper only to frown and push it back.   
  
"Maybe it's in the vault." Alfeegi sat on the latter now, his free hand touching his chin. "There's a lot of old documentation and things I thought wouldn't be necessary, since it was burnt maybe I..." The white dragon officer noticed his fellow officer was staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Working all night and you still have so much energy," Ruwalk shrugged. "I tell you it's not fair."  
  
"What time is it?" Crystaline copper eyes looked out the window to see the creamy colors of the approching dawn.  
  
"It's either really late or really early, depending on how you look at it." Ruwalk leaned against the bookshelf.   
  
"When did Rune leave?" The strawberry blond blinked.  
  
"A few minutes ago. I said 'thank you' and he said 'good night.'"  
  
"I guess, now that you mention it, I am feeling tired." Alfeegi let a smile touch the corner of his mouth. Brown eyes looked suspicious.  
  
"What are you up to?" Ruwalk asked the strawberry blond. "You never agree this easily."  
  
"After an eighteen hour day," Alfeegi jumped off the high latter. The yellow dragon officer frantically repelled off the book shelf and held out his arms. He just barely managed to catch the strawberry blond secretary in time.   
  
"Alfeegi," the red and brown haired man panted, once his friend was safe in his arms. "Don't do that."  
  
"Did I worry you?" His lithe arms wrapped around the other's neck and shoulder. Those crystaline copper eyes looked innocent. Ruwalk couldn't stay mad at him when he did that.  
  
"What if I couldn't catch you in time, what then?" he pouted.  
  
"You've caught me every time." The strawberry blond kissed his cheek.   
  
"You know about the boy who cried demon right?"  
  
"He got saved by Rath?" acting innocent again.  
  
"Good one," had to admit, "but you know what I mean. Don't scare me like that." Ruwalk carried him across the room. "How am I going to know when you're in real trouble?"  
  
"I'm sorry." The white dragon officer buried his face into the Ruwalk's neck. "But I love it when you worry for me." He admitted in soft tones. The strawberry blond took in the other's scent and held on tight.  
  
"I'm always worried about you." The yellow dragon officer opened the door with the hand under Alfeegi's knees. "You work so hard and you forget to eat, you hardly sleep." The white dragon officer's room wasn't far. Once there, Ruwalk opened his bedroom door with the same hand. "I get so worried, I don't know what to do sometimes."   
  
The red and brown haired dragon set the strawberry blond down in the dark room. The light from the hall cut siluettes and covered Alfeegi's face and shoulder. Crystaline copper eyes glinted flecks of gold, but only in this kind of half light.  
  
"My duty..." he looked guilty.   
  
"I know." Brown eyes told him. "I understand." His hand touched that soft strawberry blond hair and gently trailed over his ear, brushing his cheek. "Please get some rest." The yellow dragon officer turned to leave but Alfeegi intercepted him, gently pressing the door closed.  
  
"You said," the white dragon officer reached out a hand, lacing his fingers with Ruwalk's. "Sometimes you don't know what to do?"  
  
"Yes." He admitted in a heavy breath. Brown eyes closed as he let his forehead touch Alfeegi's.  
  
"I'll tell you...No matter what I'm feeling," the strawberry blond told him in the dark creams of morning hues, peeking in the windows. "Angry or sad...I love you."  
  
"I love you-" the red and brown haired dragon felt a delicate finger touch his lips to silence him. Crystal copper met brown once again.  
  
"When you feel worried about me," Alfeegi's hair looked even more blond in the rays of dawn, "just," he barely shook his head. Crystaline copper eyes now focused on the petal soft skin just under his finger tip. "Kiss me."   
  
The yellow dragon officer waited for that warm diget to move before he gently crushed the strawberry blond dragon in his arms, capturing the other's mouth with his own. Alfeegi's arms came around his neck, fingers lingering in his dark hair. Ruwalk pulled back the other's collar, trailing kisses down his neck.  
  
"I thought," the white dragon officer breathed. "You told me to rest?" he teased.   
  
"Maybe tomorrow." The brown eyed dragon threw his strawberry blond on the soft bed.   
  
"Eee!" Alfeegi squeeled with excitement as Ruwalk kicked off his boots and dove in. 


	10. dear diary

Candle in the window  
  
Reveiw! Reveiw! *Bows* Thank you to every one who has reveiwed.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Journal Entry  
  
Everyone in the castle has been uneasy since Kai-Stern has returned. Naturally we are glad he is home and safe, but the manor in which he returned is very mysterious. When he awoke, Lykouleon told me that Kai-Stern remembers nothing of what had happened.   
  
Unfortunately, there are very few clues to work with in this matter. His general health indicated, to Doctor Arvis, that he had scratches from plants and perhaps suffered an impact, like a fall. This in itself tells us nothing. Because Kai-Stern is a traveler, these injuries are potentially common.   
  
However, he was dehydrated and greatly fatigued when he was found. It does not seem likely to me that Kai-Stern would have allowed his health do deteriorate. Although Ruwalk tells me that Luwa is recovering well since the terrible storms stopped, but was Kai-Stern the cause of this recovery? And what about_  
  
Oh my. Look at what I've been writing. It's almost as if I'm investigating Kai-Stern. That is, of course, to be left to Tethis if he feels the need. I would be lying, however, if I were to say I am not concerned.   
  
Lykouleon sat at Kai-Stern's bed side for almost two days. I know he feels resposible. He came in late the night Kai-Stern awoke and barely spoke to me. I supposed it was because he was tired, but I heard him sigh several times after he had laid down. I asked him the next morning if everything was alright.   
  
I know that smile, my dear Lykouleon. I know you're trying to seem indestructable. Don't you know, you can tell me anything? I must add that these past two days Kai-Stern seems to be avoiding Lykouleon and me. Was it because we asked him for such an impossible favor? Or did something else happen that caused the distance in my husband's eyes?  
  
Raseleane set the quill in the richly ordimented holder then closed her journal. She stood from the writing desk and picked up a brush to groom her red hair. One of the ladies that normally did it for her insisted she do it, but Raseleane shook her head.   
  
"If we can not serve ourselves at least every now and again." she smiled. "We might lose the simple understanding of what it means to be a dragon. You're heart can forget, but only if you let it." The dragon queen's gold eyes blinked. "Forget..." she set the brush down.   
  
"Do you know where Kai-Stern is?" Raseleane asked her lady in waiting.   
  
"No. My lady," She shook her silver hair, "but I can find out." She rushed out of the room.  
  
"Let's see now." Gold eyes looked over a portion of her extensive wordrobe. It's not that she really needed all of these dresses. Lykouleon is just too generous. She laughed to herself. The dragon queen spotted a green dress with a gold trim and shimmering accents. "I don't think I've worn this one before." She frowned, not sure.   
  
The red headed queen lay out the dress on the bed and looked through her jewelery. Jade didn't quiet work with the deep forest green of the dress. Opal was too bright, pearls might be just as offencive as the opal. Gold was classic but the dress already had that. Just then the silver haired lady in waiting came back.  
  
"He is in a private meeting with the black dragon officer Tethis, my lady." she admitted. "He has no other scheduel for the day so you may be able to find him afterwords. But he'll be retiring to his room around six for certain. Doctor's orders." Her violet eye winked.   
  
"Good work, Minna." The dragon queen praised. "It's early still and Kai-Stern likes to stay up right?"  
  
"Till at least eleven." Minna told her, wanting more praise.   
  
"How did you know that?" Gold eyes blinked.   
  
"Uh," Minna looked like she was caught at something. "Well, I think I saw him a few times." she studdered her excuse.  
  
"Minna." Raseleane came to her and took her hands. "You like our blue dragon officer don't you?"   
  
"I, well..." she was blushing.  
  
"Have you told him?" gold eyes asked timid violet.  
  
"I couldn't possibly!" She pulled away. The very idea. "I'm just a lady in waiting."  
  
"To the queen," she told the young lady. "And don't forget, Kai-Stern was only human once."  
  
"You mean..." Minna figited. "You think I have a chance?"  
  
"I mean, you should at least try. He can't know your feelings unless you express them." Raseleane encouraged the girl. "Kai-Stern has been hurt lately and love is a healing thing. This will do him good."  
  
"But I, I don't have such power." violet eyes blinked before she rubbed her silver hair. "And what if he doesn't like me?" she blushed and turned away. -Not sure if she'll ever get up the courage to be so bold as to acctually tell her feelings.  
  
"Isn't it better to regret something you've done than to regret not even trying?" The dragon queen encouraged. "Please don't give up." She touched the girl's chin and smiled in reassurance. The sliver haired girl nodded. 


	11. danger to the throne

Candle in the window  
  
Hello. *Blink*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"What do you want from me?" Kai-Stern flopped back in the soft chair and folded his arms.  
  
"An answer." Tethis sat like patience on a monument.   
  
"I told you." Light yellow eyes looked away.  
  
"'I don't know,' is hardly an answer to the question, 'where have you been for the last nine days?' Wouldn't you think so." Black eyes, like the night itself, watched his fellow dragon officer.  
  
"Why are you asking me anyway?" He stood defying the authority that Tethis represented. "I've never been so heavily questioned before." the albino made the point.  
  
"You're report," The security officer held up some papers. "was never so full of holes."  
  
"My reports are always full of holes." he stomped his foot.   
  
"That has always been obvious to me, however," the raven haired dragon stood and offered the papers to Kai-Stern, "these reports are not just from you."  
  
"What are these?" Kai-Stern sat down. Light yellow eyes skimmed over the important bits. "Found at the East entrance... wounded...mummbling?" The albino let the papers hit the small table between them. "Did I say something strange?"  
  
"Yes, but those reports are confidential." Tethis sat across from his fellow officer and crossed his legs.  
  
"Don't give me that." Kia-stern looked at him squarely. "You act as though I'm being accused of something."  
  
"That is not my intention." Tethis admitted. "However, when too many possiblities remain, safety becomes an issue."  
  
"I understand your position, belive me. So I'm asking you to understand mine." light yellow eyes were serious.  
  
"You really don't remember do you?" Dark eyes confirmed.  
  
"No." he shook his frosty head. "I wish I did."  
  
"I was hoping some rest would allow you to speak more easily about what happened. I was at least hoping for you to tell me, 'I can't tell you.'" Tethis took the papers from the table. "Things being the way they are. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to remain in the palace, under guard, until we figure this out."  
  
"Under guard? You can't be serious." Kai-Stern stood, furious. Even staying for these past days, the castle has made him feel clostriphobic. People were already looking at him with confusion, worry and even...suspicion. But to be forced to stay and under guard would make his home feel like a prison. "I should be going back to Luwa. That's where all of this happened don't you see? I could go figure out..."  
  
"Kai-Stern please don't make this difficult." The security officer stood with him. Those dark eyes were intimidating, even more so than usual. "We have many enemies as you are well aware, we can't afford to take such risks."  
  
"Risks?" Kai-Stern had seen it before, a person being used by the enemy with malicous intent. But to be listed among the possible cantidates was never something he imagined. The possiblity is always there but you could never prepare yourself for it.  
  
"Think about it. In your last memory of Luwa someone tried to kill you. And you, yourself, admit you don't know how you survived or where you've been."  
  
"All the more reason..." Kai-Stern bit the inside of his lip. //All the more reason I should leave the castle.//  
  
"Nine days later you're back in Draqueen, in the castle grounds to be more precise. Don't you think it's odd that none of the citizens of the city reported seeing you on your way to the castle?" Tethis explained. "The guards that found you said you ordered them to take you to Lord Lykouleon, but you colapsed before you could reach him."   
  
"Lykouleon?" He held his head trying to concentrate. Did he really do that? Why couldn't he remember? Tethis' silence didn't sound good. Light yellow eyes looked at the black dragon officer.  
  
"Tell me Kai-Stern." Black eyes peirced into him. "What would you have done, if you had reached the Lord?"  
  
"I..." The albino wanted to defend himself. He wanted to tell the secruity officer there's nothing to worry about. That he would never harm Lykouleon, never...but...in all honesty, he couldn't remember.   
  
Kai-Stern frowned, angry with himself, angry with the world. Why must everything go wrong all at once? First Lykouleon asked the impossible from him, then Luwa and the cliff, and now apparently he was a danger to himself and others. //Great, just great. All I need now is a hole in my head.//  
  
"Can you tell me with absolute certainty that you were in complete control of yourself? If so, what was so urgent that you neglected you're own health, demanding to see the Lord?" Tethis waited patiently for the answer.  
  
"I don't remeber." Kai-Stern told him simply. It was the plain and frustrating truth.  
  
"Then let us error on the side of causion." Tethis counciled. "Please stay in the castle."  
  
"I understand." he nodded. "But please, no guard."  
  
"Kai-Stern."  
  
"Please!" he insisted. A moment of silence passed between the dragons.   
  
"I understand." The brunet nodded finally and put the reports on his desk. "I'll have to increase our common guard, perhaps that will be enough. As long as you promise to report anything unusual right away, either in behavior or feeling. You must promise."  
  
"I promise." the frosty haired secritary of foreign affairs nodded begrudgingly.  
  
"Thank you." The security officer nodded in a bowing fashion. "That is all, you may go if you like." Tethis sat at his desk once again. The albino was half way out the door when something occured to him.  
  
"Acctually," Kai-Stern closed the door. "There's a private matter...I need some advice on."  
  
"Private matter?" Tethis put down the papers he had been reviewing. "What is the nature of this private matter?" He leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I've," Kai-Stern struggled for the words, "uncovered some feelings I have for someone close to me. This person, we've been friends for some time, and," //It's vague enough he wouldn't know who I'm refering to right?//   
  
"I want to tell this person how I feel." the blue dragon officer continued. "But I made a mistake and we've been avoiding each other ever since." His face felt hot, but he suppressed this feeing as much as possible. "If we aren't meant to be, that's fine. I'd settle for our friendship back. But I don't know what to do now."   
  
"The mistake you speak of...is it so unforgivable?" Tethis asked.  
  
"I, I don't know." he shook his frosty hair. "This person is married and I...We kissed." Even thought the albino whispered his cheeks burned. Tethis looked surprised for a moment then caught himself.  
  
"I see." the black haired officer closed his eyes and laced his fingers. He was silent for a moment as if pondering this dilema. But there was more Kai-Stern had more to tell.  
  
"This person already has a happy relationship with someone else." The albino explained. "This person is married and wants to have children. I don't like the idea of interfering with that relationship this person already has."   
  
"I see." Tethis nodded and after a moment spoke again. "My advice to you is to find someone else."  
  
"But..." Kai-Stern's heart sank.  
  
"Even if this person does share you feelings. Think about the pain and guilt she'll carry with her from her former relationship. She'll be happy with you I'm sure, but she'll always regret losing her former marrage." the black dragon officer reasoned. "Once you have someone else, the longing you two have for each other should dissipate."   
  
"Longing?" The blue dragon officer considered these words. //He makes it sound like a crush. But, longing for each other...that means he does have feelings for me, doesn't it? But what if Tethis is wrong? He thinks I'm talking about some girl after all.//   
  
"Thank you for you're advice." Kai-Stern had many things to consider.   
  
"Of course." Tethis nodded as the blue dragon officer closed the door behind him. 


	12. council's ultimatum

Candle in the window  
  
Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Lord Lykouleon please focus." Alfeegi scolded him. "I need you to review these documents for repairs on the western green house."  
  
"Oh, that one hasn't been used for a while right?" He picked up some papers only to put them down again.  
  
"That's right." the strawberry blond nodded. "It's a resource we could be utilizing." he sighed. "And we're going to need it after Miss Arden over runs the eastern green house with all of the rare birds she's been breeding to release..." The white dragon officer watched Lykouleon's green eyes wander to the window as he spoke. "She didn't release any into the garden." he added bitterly.   
  
"Huh?" Lykouleon blinked. "What?" Green eyes snapped back to crystaline copper.   
  
"What's wrong?" Alfeegi asked the blond lord, holding some papers under crossed arms.  
  
"Excuse me?" the dragon lord blinked, his hand floating from his chin to rest on the table top.  
  
"You've been distracted," Alfeegi spelled it out to the lord, "more than usual, these past two days."  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean." he let a fake smile touch his lips. "Where were we?" the blond lord rustled papers.  
  
"Is it about Kai-Stern?" The white dragon officer ignored Lykouleon's attempts to change the subject. Green eyes grew wide before he let his blond bangs hide his expression.   
  
"Am I so transparent?" the dragon lord's tone was aggressive.  
  
"What?" the strawberry blond asked under his breath. He was surprised to hear such harsh tones. His lord really was bothered by something and that something had to do with Kai-Stern. "I just wanted to know..."  
  
"What's the matter, Alfeegi?" the lord stood his green eyes challenged crystaline copper. "I thought you could see through me? Read me like an open book." He spread his arms. "Tell me who I am and how to live me life."  
  
"..." The white dragon officer gathered the documents he had brought with him and headed for the door. He wasn't about to encourage this childish outburst. He heard a sigh from his lord as he opened the door.  
  
"Alfeegi, wait." Lykouleon pleaded.  
  
"Are you ready to discuss this like adults?" The crystaline copper eyed dragon turned around, his hand still on the door handle.  
  
"I'm sorry." Green eyes apologized. "I wasn't thinking. You're right." His hand combed through his blond hair. "Something is bothering me."  
  
"I'd be willing to listen." the white dragon officer shut the door and came back to some chairs in the center of the room. Lykouleon joined him.   
  
"I'm sure you've noticed, even before Kai-Stern came back...I haven't been myself lately." Green eyes couldn't seem to connect Alfeegi's gaze.  
  
"Yes." strawberry blond hair bounced as he nodded.  
  
"Several weeks ago, a medicine woman from the far nothern mountains met secretly with Raseleane." He explained.   
  
"So that's why she was gone." the white dragon officer had been curious. "It was only a few hours, but she normaly doesn't have a need to go into town."  
  
"She loves this place." Lykouleon looked around. He sighed before he got back on the subject. "It was that evening I told her that the council had given me a ultimatum. 'You have a month,' they told me, 'to find a way to produce an heir with Raseleane.'"  
  
"Or what?" Alfeegi was scared to ask.   
  
"Or they would find me another queen." Green eyes looked into startled crystaline copper.  
  
"That's proposterous." The white dragon officer was shocked and disgusted at the same time.  
  
"That's the only way they know to continue my line." The lord defended them. The council was made up of good people, Lykouleon made sure of that. This was a serious matter for the furture of the kingdom. The dragon lord understood, but he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"What did Raseleane say about all this?" Alfeegi asked, assuming she must be hurt.  
  
"After Nadil took her dragon eyes," Lykouleon was still lamenting that. "She refuses to oppose their decision."  
  
"No." Alfeegi's jaw would have hit the floor if he hadn't covered his mouth.  
  
"Yes." he leaned back, looking very tired. "But she did offer an alternative to another queen."  
  
"What's that?" Alfeegi sat forward in his chair, while retaining his perfect posture.  
  
"The medicine woman had some how heard of Nadil's treachery and how it effected Raseleane." Lykouleon explained. "She knows the old woman some how, so she trusts her. Anyway, the medicine woman offered her a pouch containing a fine powder. She was instructed to mix it into a drink to be shared between three in order to birth my child."  
  
"Three?" This made the white dragon officer suspicious.   
  
"This is were it gets complicated." the dragon lord prepared his companion. "The medicine, she called it, is supposed to 'bridge' the gap that divides Raseleane and me. Therefore a 'bridge' had to be inducted."  
  
"You don't mean?" Alfeegi stared at his lord in horror. The blond nodded.   
  
"A third person is required as a kind of conduit for me." Lykouleon explained the best he could.  
  
"Like a threesome." Alfeegi wanted to clarify, he was slowly letting the shock sink in.  
  
"Basically." The lord almost shrugged it off.  
  
"And you agreed?" The strawberry blond asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"What else could I do?" the blond defended his decision. "I don't want another queen. Raseleane is everything I could hope for and she wants so badly to be the mother of my child. How could I refuse?"  
  
"I guess you're right." Alfeegi answered quietly, sitting back.  
  
"See?" Lykouleon pointed out the only real choice.  
  
"But then, the third person..." Alfeegi considered. Suddenly two and two made four and, "You asked Kai-Stern to be your conduit...didn't you?" That would explain a lot.  
  
"Uh," The lord blushed. "It had to be some one we trusted and Ruwalk is my best friend, but he's more like a brother to me than anything and Tethis..." Green eyes blinked as he shook his head. "I can't even imagine looking at his naked body."   
  
"We thought about asking you Alfeegi but you're always so busy." Lykouleon told him. The white dragon officer was crimson, thankful he didn't have to refuse them. Because he would have. "Then Kai-Stern came to mind and we both really like him and he does have the closest coloring to me," he pinched a strand of blond hair for emphasis. "So just incase the potion didn't work..."  
  
"Oh my Lord." Alfeegi covered his face. They planned for everything. That was proof in itself that they are serious about it. The white dragon officer was exauhsted just hearing about this dilema.   
  
"Yes?" Green eyes blinked. The strawberry blond sat forward in his chair trying to focus.  
  
"So that's why you and Kai-Stern have been avoiding each other?" Crystaline copper eyes asked green.  
  
"Maybe." the lord chewed on his fingernail.  
  
"What?" Alfeegi assumed they were ultimately discussing Kai-Stern. That had to be the reason Kai-Stern has been so dispondent lately but, "Didn't you ask him?"  
  
"I did," Lykouleon told him flatly. "but that was before he left for Luwa. I wanted to give him time to think about it."  
  
"Think about it? How's he supposed to focus on his mission while he's considering whether or not to join his lord and lady in a threesome to conceive an heir to the throne of Draqueen?!"  
  
"Well if you say it like that." Lykouleon frowned. Alfeegi sighed.  
  
"When he came back he must have given you his answer. Is that why..."  
  
"Well," The blond lord scratched his cheek, "no. We're still waiting for him to give us an answer."  
  
"Then What?" How is Kai-Stern connected to this current problem that lord Lykouleon is having such difficulty with?  
  
"I...don't want to talk about it." the lord was blushing. All of that talk and he never got around to the real issue. How? The white dragon officer felt his will crawling away from him.  
  
"I think that's enough for today." Alfeegi waved a hand idolly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lykouleon asked his exhausted friend.  
  
"Oh, yes." Crystaline copper eyes didn't focus on anything in particular.   
  
"I feel so much better getting that off my chest. Thank you Alfeegi." The blond stood and nearly pranced out of the room.  
  
"No problem. Any time." The white dragon officer covered his face and heaved a sigh. 


	13. bouquet

Candle in the window  
  
Advice is a form of nastalgia. Dispensing it is a way of fishing the past from the disposal, wiping it off, and presenting it for more than what it's worth.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kai-Stern walked through the halls of the castle occasionally  
  
touching the stone that made up the walls. Cold and lifeless bricks given life by the mason, architect and finally the inhabitants. These walls were once a safe harbor of feelings that bounced back and forth, refreshing the heart. Now... Kai-Stern walked through a side door and onto the steps, knowing Tetheus wanted him to stay under the watchful eyes of   
  
the guards.   
  
A humming came from the garden path, coming closer he heard the   
  
foot steps. The water dragon knight brushed golden locks behind   
  
his ear. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers, beautifully   
  
arranged so that every color and shape accented the others.   
  
Blue eyes noticed the blue dragon officer. The former elf   
  
smiled and came closer.   
  
"Good day Kai-Stern." Rune nodded. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Fine, uh, that tune," the albino asked, "where did you learn   
  
it?"  
  
"Tune?" blue eyes blinked. "I believe I first heard Lord   
  
Lykouleon singing it, but Lady Raseleane was the one to teach   
  
it to me. It's beautiful isn't it? It's about..."  
  
"It's a sad song." Kai-Stern told him.  
  
"I suppose so." Rune frowned, "But," he smiled, "Even though   
  
it's about sadness and loss the song never refers to giving up.   
  
There's a verse, hmm, which is it?" he touched his chin.   
  
"Yes," the dragon knight of water remembered. "'And the sun, it   
  
rose in the distance, above the heather hill.'" He sang the   
  
piece beautifully, like silver bells on the summer breeze.   
  
"'And the highway man goes riding, riding, riding.'" Lovely.   
  
"You see? Even after the sorrow, the sun rises and people move   
  
on. That's the way of life."  
  
"Hope." The secretary of foreign affairs muttered.  
  
"I think so too." The golden haired knight smiled.  
  
"Rune?" Kai-Stern asked. The former elf seemed to have a fresh   
  
prospective, perhaps his advice would be worth merit.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you care about someone, you'd tell them wouldn't you?"  
  
"Hmm." Rune was always reliable to answer a question to the   
  
best of his ability, "I guess it's hard to translate feelings   
  
into words but, I would try to convey my feelings some how.   
  
Why?"  
  
"Just curious." Light yellow eyes looked away.  
  
"Oh, Well," he nodded, "If you'll excuse me."   
  
"Of course." The frosty haired dragon stepped out of his way.   
  
The water dragon knight walked up the steps, humming. The blue   
  
dragon officer stood in the sun light for several minutes   
  
thinking, but not really concentrating. The heart doesn't   
  
think, it feels. That's why it's so impossible to concentrate   
  
on problems of the heart.  
  
//What if it's true? What if something happened to me that I   
  
can't control myself? Could I hurt someone? Could I hurt   
  
Lykouleon, even if I...//  
  
"Kai-Stern!" Rath's voice was a plaintive whine irrupted from   
  
his left. The albino had just enough time to turn around before   
  
he was hugged by the fire dragon knight.  
  
"Rath? What's wrong?" The blue dragon officer touched the boy's   
  
black hair with the hand that wasn't pinned in the sudden   
  
embrace.  
  
"They took my sword and fire won't help me get another one."   
  
Rath's red eyes looked teary. The little elemental dragon held   
  
up a sign: [That would be stealing]  
  
"Well if you're asking me to get you one, it's out of the question." Kai-Stern stood his ground although he was grateful   
  
for the distractions of the mundane. The albino smiled, messing up the fire dragon knight's hair. "I'm not a child, don't pat me on the head like I'm one."  
  
"Hai, Hai." He waved his hand.  
  
"Don't blow me off like that. Quit it or I'll sick Crewger on   
  
you." Rath jumped back and pointed at the large white beast who   
  
promptly licked his fingers. "Crewger?!" He stomped his foot.   
  
"You're supposed to growl ferociously." The teen leaned down, his hands at his hips and frowning. The ice hound jumped up putting his paws on the young man's shoulders and licking his face. "Ah, stop it! You guys are all jerks!"   
  
The fire dragon knight fell back as the animal continued to   
  
lick his face. He complained as he hid behind crossed arms.   
  
That didn't stop Crewger, the ice hound licked his fingers and   
  
started chewing on his sleeve. Kai-Stern burst out laughing.   
  
With all the stress of these past days, this was a welcome   
  
relief. Red eyes blinked as the dragon, hound and knight all   
  
looked at him, confused. The albino just kept laughing.  
  
"Glad to see you're feeling better." Ruwalk's voice came from   
  
the vaulted veranda.   
  
"Did you bring me a sword?" Rath zoomed over to the brown and   
  
red haired officer. His red eyes sparkled with hope and   
  
admiration.  
  
"No." He guarded his brown eyes from the volley of sparkles.   
  
"Ah." The fire dragon knight kicked the dirt in defeat.  
  
"What's up?" Kai-stern took off his thin glasses to clean them   
  
with a white handkerchief.   
  
"Are you free?" Ruwalk asked.  
  
"Lately," the light yellow eyed officer shrugged. "Always."  
  
"I wanted to ask you a favor." the yellow dragon officer told   
  
him. "It's about Lord Lykouleon."  
  
"Boring!" The dark haired boy with a lick of white in his bangs   
  
announced before he stomped away, indignantly. The fellow   
  
officers watched the boy leave before looking at each other.   
  
What's his problem?  
  
"What kind of favor?" The albino slipped his glasses in his   
  
pocket and pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"Could you talk to him for me?" The brown and red haired dragon   
  
approached his fellow officer. "I've been trying to be patient,   
  
but...He's not eating very much lately. I'm starting to worry."   
  
"Hm." Kai-Stern lit his cigarette between his lips and let out   
  
a heavy breath with a gray puff of smoke. Pinching the white   
  
cancer stick between his middle and forefinger, he focused on   
  
his companion. "So, he hasn't said anything?"   
  
"Not a word." Ruwalk shook his dark locks. "He just smiles and   
  
fakes that everything is fine. It's like he's...I don't know,   
  
waiting for something." his eye brows knotted in confusion.   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That's what I want you to ask him about."  
  
"But you're his old friend or something aren't you?" the blue   
  
dragon officer took another breath from the cigarette.  
  
"There are certain things you discuss with certain people." The   
  
yellow dragon officer explained. "There are just some things he   
  
can't talk to me about. Understand?"   
  
Kai-Stern nodded. He understood too well what it means to only   
  
share so much with the ones you trust. The blue dragon officer   
  
smoked another inch of the paper wrapped weeds before he put it   
  
out. The secretary of foreign affairs would take this   
  
responsibility.   
  
It was probably his fault anyway. Kai-Stern would never tell   
  
Ruwalk that, it was really non of his business. He forced a   
  
kiss on his Lord and despite his efforts, he was still hurting   
  
that honorable dragon. The albino officer hoped that avoiding   
  
his lord would help him forget that it even happened, however,   
  
a deep part of the light yellow eyed dragon didn't want him to   
  
forget. 


	14. she knows best

candle in the window  
  
Pleased to be reviewing. Thanks to have reviewed. *bow*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Lykouleon looked out at the cloudy afternoon sky. He felt relieved to have talked about his problems but...He didn't say everything. The dragon Lord sighed. He knew there were many restrictions on Kai-Stern right now from security and his doctor. And for an adventuring spirit, it can be maddening. To cause anymore problems by discussing unnecessary things would just be unfair to the blue dragon officer.  
  
"Lykouleon." Raseleane peaked around the door to the balcony.   
  
"Raseleane?" He stood immediately recognizing an excited tone in her voice. She was smiling like a little girl. The dragon lord could help but smile back at her. "What is it?" he came to her.  
  
"This." The red headed queen of dragons stepped back into the room and turned around to give her lord the best view she could of her stunning dress.   
  
Her dark red hair was up, her curls sweeping over to one side of her face. White flowers and pearls were strewn through out the gorgeous mesh. She wore a branching necklace that had a large black onyx as the center of golden veins.  
  
The dress was dark green. It was so dark that in a dimmer light it would probably look black. The design led accents of gold ribbon over the edge that arched over the bodice and connected to large green puffs at her shoulders. A cream colored cloth trailed down the arms under the green ties that fastened them. That same cream was curtained by the skirt of her dress.   
  
"You look beautiful." he noticed her earrings. A thick ribbon of gold curled to cradle a sphere of green that resembled a tear drop. "As you always do." The blond lord embraced her and kissed her forehead. She giggled and stood back for him to look again. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"I'm going to sweep Kai-Stern off his feet." She smiled brightly.  
  
"You'll..." he blinked not sure what his queen was thinking sometimes.  
  
"That's right." She nodded matter-of-factly. "I was talking to   
  
Minna and I said, 'You're heart will only forget if you let it.'" She put a hand to her chin. "Or something like that."  
  
"Okay." he prompted her to continue.  
  
"And then it hit me." she proclaimed. "Kai-Stern's memory loss could be an affliction of the heart." the dragon queen touched her chest.  
  
"You think so?" Lykouleon hadn't considered that.  
  
"It's very possible." Raseleane grabbed her husband's hand. Gold eyes seemed to look through him. Green eyes blinked, but couldn't be torn away. "Kai-Stern is a good man and highly admired by a certain some one." she winked at the lord who blushed immediately.   
  
//Oh God! Does she know? The infirmary isn't a unique room she could have just opened the door and...She asked me before if I was alright. Was she trying to ask me about what happened?//  
  
"This person," she giggled like secrecy was a game, "Who shall remain nameless." Gold eyes looked at him expectantly. "Is too shy to say anything."  
  
"I'm not shy I just..." Lykouleon let his blond bangs hide his expression as he spoke under his breath.  
  
"So I'll have to do something myself. I'll convince Kai-Stern that we both care for him very much and would never ask him to do anything he doesn't want to." the golden eyed queen smiled.  
  
"Raseleane." Lykouleon said her name so softly.  
  
"Don't worry." she waved a hand. "Love will come." she smiled. "Even if I have to give it a kick in the behind." A gold eye winked at him as she turned to leave.  
  
"Raseleane." He caught her wrist. She turned back perhaps a bit confused.  
  
"You're not going to stop me are you? Or do you want to come with me?" She pointed at him.  
  
"No, I..." Green eyes looked deeply into gold.   
  
"What?" she touched that warm hand over her wrist.  
  
"You really don't mind? I mean about Kai-Stern. I'm not sure if it's love yet but...if it is..." The lord was nervous as all get out. Was he really asking his queen, the women he pledged his undying love to, such a question? "You're not mad?"  
  
"Why would I be mad?" The dragon queen smiled that brilliant smile. "Love is a miracle. I wish ever one could be in love like we are." she squeezed his hand. Lykouleon lifted her hand to his mouth, kissed it tenderly and cradled it against his cheek.  
  
"Raseleane." He didn't let the tear fall but he felt it pool at the side of his green eye.  
  
"Lykouleon." Gold eyes looked at him with such a soft expression. The dragon Lord wondered how he could ever love some one else and yet...the feeling were there and large as life.  
  
No. He loved Raseleane in a completely different way. Kai-Stern was a very precious person to him. He felt a pounding in his chest when the other was near. His body cried out to just be near the blue dragon officer. And yet, something in the pit of his stomach twisted like salt in a wound when they were together anymore. Guilt perhaps. //Or is it uncertainty, the possibility, that he may not return my feelings.//  
  
"I believe in him, like I believe in you." Raseleane told him before she pulled away gently and left the room, with a song in her step. 


	15. storm

candle in the window  
  
What is it that gives us the thoughts and feelings our bodies translate? Does it come from the outside, the ones we love or the ones we hate? Or does it come from the inside? If it's from the inside, do we own it?  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"It's certainly raining a lot this evening isn't it, Sir?" one of the younger castle guards mentioned to Kai-Stern. The albino paused for a moment.   
  
"Yes it is. It's like a down pour." They had to raise their voices above normal to be heard by one another.  
  
"Are you retiring already?" The young man asked as the blue dragon officer as they walked.  
  
"Actually, I'm supposed to. Six 'o clock, doctors orders." he smiled with a sweat drop on his temple. The albino hated such defined schedules. It left him with few choices. "I have something to do first though," the request from Ruwalk surely takes precedence over bedtime. "I'd better go. If I'm caught breaking the rules, I might me executed at dawn." he waved at the dragon fighter who grew visibly pale.  
  
"But...sir." The young man was taking this too seriously.  
  
"It was a joke, Devlin." Lord Lykouleon appeared from around the corner. "Good evening Kai-Stern." The blond nodded. The albino's light yellow eyes were surprised. Just the dragon he was looking for and he appeared as though summoned.  
  
"Oh, yes my lord, I see." the boy laughed more out of relief than fun. After he recovered the young man bowed and complimented him. "My Lord, you are looking well this evening."  
  
"Oh my." He smiled at the young dragon fighter. "I wonder how awful I must have looked this morning."  
  
"What? No," Devlin tried to correct himself. "I didn't mean..." the dragon fighter was too easy to toy with.  
  
"It was a joke." Kai-Stern explained, feeling a sweat drop on his temple. The albino became aware of the giggling silver haired lady that partially hid behind Lykouleon.  
  
"Oh," the young man looked embarrassed, especially after being laughed at by the violet eyed beauty. "I see. Excuse me." he laughed a little as he left. Poor guy, trying to keep his dignity.  
  
"Do you think maybe that was a little rough?" the albino asked the blond Dragon Lord.   
  
***  
  
"Secretary of State, Ruwalk." Devlin had been walking down the hallway and noticed the dragon officer.   
  
"Shhhh!" the young man was grabbed and forced to crouch on the floor. "Quiet, that's an order." he told the young man sternly. The dragon fighter obeyed and looked toward the focus of his superior's gaze. Brown eyes fixed on Lord Lykouleon and Kai-Stern.  
  
***   
  
"Perhaps he needs to lighten up a bit. Devlin often takes things at face value, so he can misunderstand sometimes." Lykouleon's smile was like a new sun rise. There was something so refreshing about it. Darn it. Kai-Stern felt a blush touch his cheeks.  
  
***  
  
"What's this now?" Ruwalk whispered, seeing something Devlin obviously didn't.   
  
"What?" the dragon fighter asked.   
  
"There he is." Raseleane in her stunning dress spotted Kai-Stern. The yellow dragon officer jumped. Where did she come from?  
  
"Grab her!" Ruwalk whispered the order.   
  
"I'm sorry My Lady!" Devlin whispered his frantic apology as he covered his lady's mouth with his hand and pulled her out of the walk way.  
  
***  
  
"He's right though, you're looking better." the frosty haired dragon tried to act casual, hoping his lord wouldn't notice his nervousness.  
  
"I could say the same of you." Green eyes noticed. "Did something happen?" The dragon lord couldn't be sure if his queen had spoken to his officer yet. Even if she did, he could have no way of knowing the full contents of the conversation.   
  
***  
  
"Wha...!" Raseleane squeaked when the dragon fighter let her go. Ruwalk shushed her quickly. The dark red haired queen frowned. "What's going on!" She whispered her demand.  
  
"Something is going on here. I'm going to find out what it is." Ruwalk's brown eyes reflected his determination. Devlin crouched on the floor, Raseleane peeked over Devlin, and Ruwalk leaned over both of them as they, hopefully inconspicuously, watched the drama unfold.  
  
***  
  
"Nothing special." the albino fidgeted. Ruwalk wanted him to talk to the blond, but that was easier said than done. It occurred to Kai-Stern that he may have seen that silver haired girl before. He wasn't sure.  
  
"I guess..." the dragon lord spoke up, "you have better things to do." green eyes looked away. "Minna?" he invited the girl to follow him.   
  
***  
  
"What happened?" Devlin asked, seeing Lykouleon move to walk past the albino officer. 


	16. wind and rain

candle in the window  
  
What do you see When you look at the rain? What do you hear when it falls? What do you feel when it finally touches you?  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"What was he thinking?" Raseleane asked, confused as the dragon fighter.  
  
"You're going to let him walk away?!" Ruwalk whispered his protest.  
  
***  
  
"Wait." Kai-Stern stopped his lord with a word. They were standing side by side now.  
  
***  
  
"Yes!" Ruwalk whispered the small victory. Raseleane grinned.  
  
***  
  
"I was, um...wondering if I could speak with you." Light yellow eyes had a difficult time focusing on his lord. He stole a glance at Minna, still unsure who she was. The girl's violet eyes looked away.  
  
***  
  
"Now's you're chance." Raseleane noticed the eye contact and whispered her cheers for her lady in waiting.  
  
"Minna." Devlin spoke her name under his breath.  
  
***  
  
"But if it's a bother..." Kai-Stern added, looking away. The lady was holding a large bundle of cloth in her arms, the blond lord was probably busy with something.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing?!" Raseleane and Ruwalk synchronized their whispers, practically crawling over poor Devlin.   
  
***   
  
"Not at all, but...will this be a private discussion?" Lykouleon turned to Minna.  
  
"Well, yes." Light yellow eyes admitted to green.  
  
"Would you excuse us, Minna?" Violet eyes looked between her superiors and she nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Wait, where is Minna going?" Raseleane asked, watching her walk away, her silver bangs covering her expression. Devlin sat back and heaved a sigh of relief.   
  
"Yes." Ruwalk pressed himself against the wall and dared to come closer.  
  
***  
  
"I would have liked to walk with you, but the rain..." Kai-Stern told his lord.   
  
"I like the rain." Green eyes told the blue dragon officer. Light yellow eyes locked with his for a moment, a silence lingered between them.   
  
***  
  
"What's happening?" Devlin whispered to the intense watchers.  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kai-Stern looked down the hall.   
  
"Perhaps we should find a more private location." Lykouleon suggested. The Dragon Lord wasn't sure what this conversation was going to be about, but he was nervous and Kai-Stern's nervousness wasn't helping. "Besides," he smiled at their private joke. "I don't think we are alone."  
  
"Right." The blue dragon officer understood his meaning. He opened the door to his room. "Is this okay? It's usually clean and always private."  
  
***  
  
"Bold." Ruwalk whispered, as close as he could creep to the two dragons.   
  
***  
  
"It's fine." the blond stepped in, with his natural poise and grace. "Wow," The dragon lord exclaimed as Kai-Stern closed the door behind them. "You have so many things from you're travels don't you?" He noticed unusual objects all over the room.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing?" Devlin blushed as Ruwalk cupped his ear against the door.  
  
"That's going too far. It's eavesdropping." Raseleane protested, her hands at her hips.  
  
"That's what we've been doing." The Dragon Fighter felt a sweat drop on his temple.  
  
***  
  
"They aren't tourist souvenirs if that's what you're thinking. All of these mean something special to me."  
  
"Memento's?" He picked up a small jeweled box that might hold a treasure. The green eyed dragon turned it in his fingers before replacing it.  
  
"Something like that." Light yellow eyes turned to the balcony doors before he went to them.  
  
"This is the first time I've been in your room." Lykouleon was trying to make a lot of idol conversation. "You keep everything so well organized." That was surprising. The lord decided he would just keep talking until he was stopped. The Dragon Lord wasn't sure What Kai-Stern wanted and was even less sure he wanted his officer to get to the point.  
  
"I guess, although, I mostly maintain it." Kai-Stern opened the large glass doors and cool air rushed in. "It's always clean when I get home, even dusted." The pounding rain was even louder now.   
  
***  
  
"That rain," Ruwalk mumbled, "I can't..."  
  
"Uh, Sir?" Devlin nudged his superior.   
  
"Don't bother me now." the brunet shooed the other away.  
  
"But sir," the young dragon fighter urged. The yellow dragon officer felt the nudge again.   
  
"I told you," Ruwalk spun around to meet Alfeegi nose to nose. Devlin looked sorry and the queen was no where to be found. She's fast, that one. "I'm innnnnnnnnspecting the door!" The brown eyed dragon spun around and looked focused on the dark inlay bordering the door's lighter colored panels. The yellow dragon officer could practically hear the strawberry blond's irritation, and it didn't sound good.  
  
***  
  
"You like the rain," The blond lord concluded. Despite how much time had passed since they first met, there was so much the lord didn't know about his officer, "don't you?"  
  
"Huh?" Kai-Stern turned back to his lord, sure he heard something, but the rain was pounding so loudly on the balcony.  
  
"I said..." Lykouleon spoke up.  
  
"What?" The albino had to shout now and so was force to reconsider leaving the balcony doors open. "Hold on a second." He mumbled. The blond lord couldn't hear a word he said so the green eyed dragon decided that proximity would probably help.  
  
***  
  
"Yes, yes." Ruwalk nodded. "No leaks here." The brown and red haired dragon stood up straight and distinguished.   
  
Brown eyes stole a glance at the Chief Secretary. Alfeegi's eyes were shut, his jaw was tight and his arms were folded in front of him. Not good, not good. The Secretary of State thought desperately for an escape. The yellow dragon officer cleared his throat, trying to look satisfied at his 'work.'  
  
"Come Devlin." Ruwalk announced moving away from the door. "We'll check the doors in the east wing."   
  
"S, Sir!" The young dragon fighter was quick to obey.  
  
***  
  
Kai-Stern went to close the large glass doors as Lykouleon approached. The storm seemed to be getting worse every minute. It reminded the albino of a costal storm rather than inland. The wind pressed on the doors from the out side as the blue dragon officer pushed from the inside.   
  
***  
  
"I don't think so." Alfeegi's arm seemed to stretch as his hand caught the yellow dragon officer's collar and jerked him back to the scene of the crime. "It seems that you have too much time on your hands." The white dragon officer kept dragging his fellow officer as he marched down the hall, away from Kai-Stern's chambers. "Allow me to remedy that." Ruwalk's shoulders slumped as he sighed in defeat, letting his heels drag on the marble floor. The young dragon fighter follow.  
  
***  
  
"Kai-Stern, close the door!" Lykouleon shouted over the wind and the falling rain.   
  
"I'm trying!" The Secretary of Foreign Affairs shouted back. You have to be careful with glass doors or they might brake "Almost got it." Kai-Stern grit his teeth for one last push.  
  
The blue dragon officer's finger tips felt cold, the wind and the rain bombarded his skin. Just then, a huge gust of wind like the sigh from a god, beat the door open. The sudden pressure threw the albino back against the blond lord.   
  
"Ah!" Lykouleon exclaimed, finding himself sandwiched by a throw rug and a heavy blue dragon officer. "Ouch." The dragon lord winced, carefully touching his blond head. The body covering him, gasped suddenly and his muscles moved and jerked chaotically. "Kai-Stern?" Green eyes watched his friend intently as the lord rolled him over, on to the floor.   
  
"What's wrong?" The blond lord sat closely beside him. Light yellow eyes glanced about, as if he were totally disoriented, as if...he wasn't seeing his room or Lykouleon. "Kai-Stern!" The dragon lord shouted for his friend. Strangely, the storm had become suddenly mild. The rain fell softly and the wind was non-existent.   
  
"Wind blows," Kai-Stern had pulled his hands over his eyes and mumbled. "Rain falls, Fire burns, Earth stands. The dragon is one..."  
  
"Kai-Stern, What are you saying? I don't understand." Lykouleon couldn't be sure how to translate this behavior. Was this a side effect from what happened since Luwa? If so, what could have effected his officer in this way?  
  
"Choose, choose." The albino sat up and shook his head. "We don't choose, we can't choose." The green eyed lord was completely baffled. In all his years, only possession could effect dragons in this way, but... "The knights and the dragons the dragons and the knights..." Lykouleon couldn't see or feel any sort of dark magic or demon presence, but his officer was raving.  
  
"What's happening to you?" The Dragon Lord pulled the blue dragon officer's hands from his face. "Stop it!" Green eyes couldn't watch this anymore, he was talking nonsense. This is not Kai-Stern! "Come back!" The blond lord ordered his officer.   
  
This seemed to make the frosty haired dragon pause. Taking hold of The albino's arms, the blond dragon leaned close, watching for his eyes to open. There would be something...there had to be something his eyes could reveal about this. The blond's brow knotted with concern. His eyes didn't open.  
  
"Please," Lykouleon was barely an inch away from his friend's face. Green eyes focused on his pale lids. "Open your eyes." He could feeling warm breath tickle his lips and a blush rose to his cheeks.   
  
Oh no! I'm such an idiot. The lord wanted to slap himself, thinking of such things while his friend suffered. It's wrong! And yet...Kai-Stern, you're so close, the dragon lord's thoughts pulled at him, it would be so easy to just...   
  
"Come back to me." Lykouleon, whispered wanting so badly to look into those light yellow pools.  
  
The albino's pained expression seemed to melt away, smoothing out his features. Open your eyes! Lykouleon forced himself to focus and waited for the moment. Green eyes blinked, noticing the silky smoothness of short, frosty locks under his fingers. When did I...  
  
The blond caught his breath when milky hands, like silk and cream, touched the lord. Kai-Stern, the green eyed dragon glanced at each hand then back at his face. The dragon lord sensed it before those pale lips made contact with his, just lightly.   
  
The Dragon Lord heard a change in the other's breathing as one hand came to his waist and the other slid over his thigh. Lykouleon's heart began to beat faster. Is this really happening? That feeling again, the blond remembered, that desire only for more of this taste and this touch. Their lips met and parted in slow, sweet kisses.   
  
Lykouleon started feeling light headed as green eyes closed. His heart was telling him to touch and kiss, while his brain was reminding him of the last time, the first time, they had kissed. Kai-Stern told his lord that he had made a mistake. Since it was the blond who actually took the plunge, it meant the mistake was Lykouleon's.  
  
The green eyed dragon's heart thumped in his chest. Am I doing this? He was so serious before, needing to tell me something important. I have to...I have to stop this but...Wanting, clutching hands, took fist fulls of the albino's fluffy shirt. Straining against his own desires, he pushed himself back. The dragon lord scooted a few feet away. Not confident he could stand after the barrage of emotions good and bad. Satisfied with the distance, he took a few calming breaths.  
  
"Lykouleon?" 


	17. fever

candle in the window  
  
Fight me, break me apart. Take my dreams, but never take my heart.   
  
When you walk with me and take my hand, my heart will be at your command.   
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Lykouleon." Light yellow eyes met green. The dragon lord had pushed himself away. He was breathing heavily and blushing deeply.   
  
Kai-Stern's heart sank. I heard him calling me. Before I knew it he was in my arms...I couldn't help myself. The albino closed his eyes tight and bit his lip. I forced myself on him! The arrogance, the impudence! Kai-Stern punished himself for what he had done. But to show this to his lord would be even more arrogant and impudent, to decide your own punishment.  
  
"Forgive me..." The blue dragon officer lowered his head before his lord. "My lord Lykouleon."   
  
"Kai-Stern..." The green eyed lord looked on with concern and confusion. Light yellow eyes looked up from his lowered head. "Please don't worry about that." The blond lord waved a dismissive hand. "Are you alright?"   
  
"Did I...I didn't hurt you?" The blue dragon officer looked away, ashamed.   
  
"I'm fine." The dragon lord assured his friend.   
  
"Forgive me." Light yellow eyes met green. "But I...how did we end up on the floor?" Memory loss, again.  
  
"I told you not to worry about that, didn't I?" Lykouleon stood and extended his hand.  
  
"Maybe," the blue dragon officer placed his palm in his lord's.   
  
Rising to meet eye to eye, a stillness passed between them before they both looked away. What should I say? Lykouleon isn't angry with me but...It's been so different since I kissed him that first time. What if he's trying to play it cool even though he's suffering? Maybe it's better if I just leave and get out of his and Raseleane's way.   
  
("Kai-Stern I...") *simultaneous speaking* ("Lord Lykouleon I...") They blinked at each other.  
  
("You go ahead...") pause.   
  
("I insist...") They looked away from each other again.   
  
"Um..." Kai-Stern blushed, trying to think of something Lykouleon might not say, when he heard his lord giggling. The albino turned, surprised from the sudden mirth. His delicate fist hoovered just before his mouth as he tried to contain it. The albino looked back and allowed himself a small smile. He was always amazed by his lord.   
  
"Go ahead." Lykouleon smiled after his good laugh.   
  
"My lord." Now for the serious part. "I confess, I have a favor to ask." The albino couldn't seem to make eye contact with the blond. "Please allow me to return to Luwa." Kai-Stern's became aware of a dull ache in his head.  
  
"But why?" The blond's jaw seem to drop open, taken a back by his request.  
  
"I think I would be better if I'm not here." Kai-Stern looked into green pools, realizing his vison was beginning to blur. Light yellow eyes blinked a few times in order to dispel it with little success. "Tetheus told me that I may be a threat to you, to the kingdom. I shouldn't be here." The dragon lord's jaw tightened.   
  
"Tetheus also told you to stay here, did he not?" Lykouleon folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"He did but..." The albino was starting to feel dizzy. Maybe I should sit down.  
  
"I consider myself a reasonable lord and master." The blond's tone was scolding and his eyes were stern.  
  
"You are...I just..." The blue dragon officer tried to explain, leaning against a nearby chair. He didn't want his lord to misunderstand his intentions.  
  
"And so I expect my subordinates to respect my judgement and the judgement of those I entrust with that responsibility." The dragon lord was being reasonable, defending his status and that of Tetheus but...  
  
The security officer told him, he said it flat out with no if's and's or but's that the blue dragon officer was a threat as long as his memory was a mystery. The more his head throbbed the more Lykouleon seemed to make Kai-Stern angry. Why couldn't he understand? He had to go to Luwa and right now!  
  
"Hear me out!" The albino had raised his voice, he hadn't meant to do that. But what's done, is done. Perhaps his urgency would convince his lord to give him leave. "Please." He corrected his tone.  
  
"I'm listening, but perhaps you are not." The dragon lord unfolded his arms and took a step toward his officer. "You haven't answered my question, Kai-Stern."  
  
"What?" Okay, that's not right. The albino answered every question his lord ever asked. He would do anything Lykouleon asked of him.  
  
"Why do you want to go back to Luwa?" Green eyes looked down at him.  
  
"Huh?" the secretary of foreign affairs was breathing heavier now. His body ached and his brain felt really slow. Still, what an odd question to ask. "I..."   
  
The albino was about to answer, 'because I'm a threat you fool can't you see the danger right before your eyes,' but, a small voice inside seemed to be asking the same question. Luwa...why do I want to go back? I want to find answers that's true but...Is there another reason?  
  
"Kai-Stern, do you even know what's happening to you?" The blond's gentle hands reached out and felt his warm cheeks. "What this is doing to you?"   
  
"I...All the more reason to go back." this was a half hearted attempt at best. Maybe it was the aches and pains in his head and body or the closeness of Lykouleon but, the albino dragon felt helpless all of a sudden. "To find answers." Light yellow eyes closed, enjoying the cool dry fingers touching his cheeks. 'But most of all,' Kai-Stern admitted to himself, 'I don't want to hurt you.'   
  
The albino winced the at sudden contact on his forehead and opened his eyes to see, the blond dragon had leaned forward and touched his forehead to Kai-Stern's. 'Lykouleon,' Kai-Stern's heart began to beat faster, 'I don't ever...ever want to hurt you.' His eyes closed again, unwilling to accept the responsibility for what he suspected would happen next. The dragon lord brushed a hand over those short, frosty locks and he pulled away.  
  
"You have a fever." The dragon lord concluded, touching his officer's hand. "Come with me, I'll take you to Dr. Arvis." A fever? The albino couldn't help but feel a bit cheated. Oh well. Light yellow eyes barely opened as he allowed Lykouleon to take his hand and lead him away.   
  
****  
  
Later that evening.  
  
****  
  
"Why do you do this to yourself? There has to be an easier way." Ruwalk held the ladder that Alfeegi stood on. He was opening some document boxes on the top of one of hundreds of stacks about fifteen feet high, each.  
  
"Storing older documents is necessary for proper record keeping." the crystalline copper eyed dragon scolded. "If I let amateurs look through these, they might over look something important," the chief secretary paused. "Or worse," the strawberry blond couldn't bare to think of the horrible possibility. "they might misfile something."  
  
"Is that why Devlin isn't helping? Rrrr." Ruwalk nearly bit his lip, as he braced the latter when Alfeegi shifted.   
  
"Devlin is a dragon fighter and since Tetheus increased the security force in and around the castle grounds, he has his own duty to perform." The strawberry blond told the secretary of state.   
  
"Maybe I could find Rune."  
  
"Didn't you hear? Rune was assigned to go to Luwa."  
  
"Luwa?" shocker. "What's in Luwa?"  
  
"Apparently, when Kai-Stern stayed at an inn there, he had left some personal items. Rune will retrieve them and hopefully find some answers while he's there." Ruwalk shrugged. The sea storms had stopped so most of the danger had passed. It seemed like such a menial assignment for a dragon knight even if he isn't very experienced in the field.  
  
"We aren't going to look in all of these are we?" Ruwalk complained. He was feeling overwhelmed by so much paper work not only here, but piling up in his office.   
  
"If we have to." he answered simply, scanning over several sheets of paper that the white dragon officer had pulled from the box.  
  
"Maybe we could take a break." The brown and red haired officer felt he deserved it. They had been working on this for a few hours already, but his complaints fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Some tea maybe..." The secretary of state mumbled to himself. "A snack..." On cue Ruwalk's stomach growled. "Haa." he let out a sigh. Alfeegi's eye brow twitched. "Maybe there are some of those spinach wraps left." The chief secretary's shoulders started twitching as his fellow officer continued. "Maybe Ms. Fay could whip something up for us. Hey, wouldn't it be great if..."  
  
"Alright!" The strawberry blond announced. "You win, we'll take a break."   
  
"Yeah! Alright." Ruwalk smiled.   
  
"I'll never get anything done if you keep complaining like that." Alfeegi carefully came down the latter.   
  
"I'm not that bad." the browned eyed dragon frowned.  
  
"Of course not." the chief secretary pursed his lips, there was sarcasm in his eyes. "You do realize it's getting late. Ms. Fay might be in bed and asleep by now." They left the vault that constituted the document storage room and started down the hall, toward the kitchen.  
  
"Sometimes she stays up late, if she's making a special breakfast." the brown eyed dragon beamed. "I wonder if she's baked some of her honey wheat bread." Ruwalk practically drooled at the thought. "A little bit of butter when it's right out of the oven and I'm in heaven."  
  
"Deriving such pleasure from food is a bit primal don't you think?"   
  
"Of course." Ruwalk admitted to his fellow officer. Alfeegi felt a sweat drop. "But despite all of the order and detail we put into civilization and the rest, every person has fundamental needs that are directly linked with nature."  
  
"I need to stop by my office." The strawberry blond pointed at the door they almost passed by. "I wanted to file something before I forget."   
  
"Filing," The brown and red headed dragon followed the other. "The nature of a chief secretary."  
  
"Don't make fun." Crystalline copper eyes looked over the documents on his large desk. "But I think I see your point." Alfeegi slipped the paper in a specific place that Ruwalk didn't see as very different from where it had been. "Food, water, air..." the white dragon officer gave examples.  
  
"Don't forget love." The yellow dragon officer embraced his companion from behind.   
  
"Ruwalk." the strawberry blond gasped. "What are you...?"  
  
"I can't help it." The brown eyed dragon whispered into the other's ear. "You make me forget how civilized I am." The yellow dragon officer kissed the other's neck, tasting the salt on his silky skin. Alfeegi felt a blush rise to his cheeks as his heart started to beat faster.  
  
"Wait," the chief secretary pulled away and backed up to his desk. Not that the strawberry blond didn't like the other's affections, he just hated getting distracted. "We still have so much to go through."   
  
"It's late, we can should be in bed." The brunet was quick to close the distance between them. Alfeegi extended a preventing hand.  
  
"But..." The strawberry blond really wanted to find that map, although he was right, it was becoming a difficult and time consuming task. All the more reason to find it as soon as possible! "I thought you were hungry." That's right! Have him go to the kitchen while you finish up here, brilliant, or so he thought.   
  
"I am." Ruwalk met no real resistance from his companion's hand as he let it touch his chest. "Aren't you?" The brunet leaned closer whispering over the other's lips. He gently pressed his body against the white dragon officer's, placing his hands on the desk behind his companion. "Hungry, I mean." Brown eyes studied the strawberry blond's reaction.  
  
"I," The chief secretary felt his will to resist somewhat lacking. Crystalline copper eyes closed as he allowed his mouth to remain slightly open. "Yes." Alfeegi breathed. Brown eyes closed claiming his lover's mouth in a passionate kiss. 


	18. thoughts inside

candle in the window  
  
Most the stuff right here are things that come to mind when I write a chapter, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Aren't you?" Ruwalk leaned closer, whispering a hair's breadth from Alfeegi's lips. The yellow dragon officer gently pressed his body against the strawberry blond, placing his hands on the desk behind his companion. "Hungry, I mean." Brown eyes studied the white dragon officer's reaction.  
  
"I," The chief secretary felt his will to resist...lacking. Crystalline copper eyes closed as he allowed his mouth to remain slightly open. "Yes." The strawberry blond dragon breathed. Brown eyes closed as he claimed his lover's mouth in a passionate kiss. Ruwalk's hands touch the other's sides.  
  
Alfeegi let out a breath as the brunet pulled him up to sit on his desk. The white dragon officer wrapped his legs around his companion's waist and brushed, with delicate fingers, through dark brown hair. The yellow dragon officer kissed the other's lips once more before opening the strawberry blond's shirt. Ruwalk kissed his lover's chest, sliding his hands over the other's thighs.   
  
The secretary of state gently pushed the Crystalline copper eyed dragon back. As the brunet was crawling onto the desk to thoroughly ravage Alfeegi, the strawberry blond had reached out to ease his decent on to the desk. The chief secretary's arm inadvertently knocked over a vase that, until just now, contained a gorgeous and perfectly arranged bouquet of flowers with gracefully accenting grasses. The secretaries blinked at each other with matching sweat drops from the resulting crash.  
  
"Oops?" Ruwalk helped his companion off the desk and half smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"That was my favorite vase." Alfeegi pouted, crouching to have a better look at the mess.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." The white dragon officer began picking up the glass pieces of the shattered vase.  
  
"Where did all these flowers come from." The brunet crouched beside the strawberry blond and started gathering up the colorful plants.   
  
"Rune gave them to me."   
  
"Rune?" the brunet probably shouldn't be thinking this, but a spark of jealousy reared it ugly head. The yellow dragon officer shook his head, quick to dismiss it. There's no way.  
  
"Yes." Alfeegi nodded. "Earlier today, I was in the middle of reviewing the plans for reconstruction of the western green house for Lord Lykouleon's approval, when our dragon knight of water came in with a bright smile and an arm full of flowers."  
  
"That must have been before he left." Brown eyes studied the strawberry blond as he nodded again. Why would Rune go to all that trouble when he should have been, I don't know, packing or something?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They smell wonderful." Ruwalk stood, hugging the flowers. The brunet wasn't against anyone giving Alfeegi flowers. In fact, it was a nice thought. The yellow dragon officer took a breath among their petals, before laying them on the desk. So why...  
  
"They do, don't they?" Alfeegi smiled. "And they were so carefully arranged. I might have to ask Rune to arrange another bouquet for me when he gets back." The brunet frowned. I'm not jealous, I'm not. "Ouch." The strawberry blond jerked his hand back.  
  
"What's wrong?" The brunet knelt by the white dragon officer again, to see what happened. Crystalline copper eyes focused on his forefinger. "Did you cut yourself?" A tiny drop of blood pearled over the skin.   
  
"It's nothing." Alfeegi assured his companion. The yellow dragon officer took hold of his beloved's hand. The brunet whipped a handkerchief from his pocket tore off a scrap with his teeth and wrapped up the injured digit.  
  
"There." Ruwalk tied the tiny ends in a petite knot. Crystalline copper eyes blinked, looking at the unnecessary waste of a perfectly good handkerchief and couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Thank you." Alfeegi kissed Ruwalk's cheek. There's nothing to be jealous about, the brunet dragon smiled to assure himself.  
  
******  
  
Next morning.  
  
******  
  
Kai-Stern awoke to the stunning morning light, filtered through the sheer curtains trailing down every window of his room. The albino sighed, grateful that they let him sleep in his room even though he had a temperature. That's right. The blue dragon officer was supposed to report back to Dr. Arvis as soon as he awakened.   
  
The albino closed his eyes and rolled over. It was warm and soft in his bed and he didn't like doctors anyway. Nothing personal against Dr. Arvis. He was actually one of the few physicians the secretary of foreign affairs considered competent. It's just...  
  
Sleeping in after noon is one of the sweet liberties a dragon has to tell him he's alive and most importantly, free. Or maybe it was the fact that he didn't want to face Lykouleon after he humiliated himself yesterday. Kai-Stern chose the former.  
  
The albino felt a tug on the blankets and tugged back before he realized there shouldn't be a tug on the blankets. The blue dragon officer heard a thin, high pitched whine before a warm body shifted beside him. A knee brushed against Kai-Stern's and a hand reached out and clutched the sleeve of his night shirt.   
  
Panic was the first emotion that set in. Naturally many questions followed. First, who is this person? Second, how did this person get in my bed? Third, did I black out again and do something completely inappropriate that I may not be able to forgive myself for? This memory loss business is even worse than getting drunk, except no hang over. Although, this case was probably going to involve a really big headache.  
  
When the shifting of this other person stopped, he felt breath tickle his lips. A soft snoring floated in the air like the purr of a contented kitten. It can't be so bad, I'm in the castle after all so it couldn't be some paid girl. But if the blue dragon officer narrows it down to the last couple of people he saw last night...  
  
Gods no! If it's Lord Lykouleon, I promise I kill myself to apologize. Light yellow eyes opened,...slowly. Black hair, white wisp in his bangs. The albino heaved a sigh of relief, relaxing instantly. It's just him. Kai-Stern smiled, remembering, finally, that the boy often snuck into his bed on the first night he'd return home but with the infirmary and curfew the fire dragon knight probably never had the chance to get past the guards.  
  
The blue dragon officer was never so happy to see the little trouble maker. Light yellow eyes watched the dreaming boy and couldn't help but smile. After all of the strange happenings and odd looks, Rath never once treated him any differently. The frosty haired dragon wrapped his arms around the boy and gave him a squeeze.  
  
"Hmm." The raven haired dragon knight loosely draped his arm over the officer's middle. "What's up?" half lidded red eyes looked up at light yellow.  
  
"I'm so glad it's you." The blue dragon officer told him.   
  
"Mm." Rath groaned cramming his face into the folds of the albino's night shirt, not wanting to be disturbed. "You're weird." The fire dragon knight told him.  
  
[Is it morning already?] Fire perked up from a pillow behind the raven haired youth, with a message card.   
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The secretary of foreign affairs smiled. After a scare like that, you can't help but be high spirited.  
  
[I'm still sleepy.] The fire dragon rubbed his dark eyes.  
  
"I think Crewger is too." Rath slipped his arms around Kai-Stern's neck and nuzzled under his chin. Upon hearing his name the white beast lifted his head. Rath yawned.   
  
Crewger somewhat awkwardly crawled in-between the dragon knight and Fire. Prodding the boy with his muzzle. The brunet dragon whined with irritation so Kai-Stern reached over the teen and stroked the animal's soft white fur. Crewger gave a deep contented groan as it laid its head down on the blankets. Light yellow eyes saw that Fire had already fallen back to sleep. You'd think these guys stayed up all night.  
  
The blue dragon officer felt the brunet breathing contented in his arms. Crewger and Fire snoring near by...he would hate for anything to happen to them. Why can't I remember anything after the fall? It doesn't make any sense. What's happening to me? He remembered Tetheus' words. Could I be...a danger to them? If I can't control myself...is it possible I might...hurt them? He squeezed the boy tighter, not wanting to admit the possibility. 


	19. a home

candle in the window  
  
Friends are amazing. You're the only one who knows who they really are and it's usually vice versa too. If you're not careful, they can black mail you. It's not pretty. It helps if you've got dirt on them though ;P  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Suspicious." The strawberry blond dragon's crystaline copper eyes glanced around as he walked down the hall. The castle looked normal, the grounds looked clear and serene. But something had very obviously changed and for no obvious reason. "Tetheus." The chief secretary addressed the head of security.  
  
"Alfeegi," The raven haired dragon turned to the strawberry blond after dismissing some dragon fighters. "Is there some way I be of service to you?"  
  
"I would appreciate it if you could please tell me where all of our fighters have gone." The elegant and normally quite mild mannered dragon asked courduly.  
  
"Of course." Dark eyes acknowleged the unusual state of the castles activities of late. "Lord Lykouleon has specifically requested to limit the dragon fighters in and around the castle."  
  
"What?" Alfeegi blinked with surprise. What was lord airhead thinking. "I understand the lord doesn't especially like the state of security lately but was it not your concern for Kai-Stern's condition that justified that?"  
  
"I'm still concerned, but perhaps the Lord is right." The brunet looked at the castle gates. "This is the dragon lords castle and to be frank, our first and last line of defense is the dragon lord himself." Dark eyes looked into crystalline copper. "Also, this castle is a home for our lord and ourselves, not a prison." Tetheus once again looked out over the grounds. "I'd prefer to keep it that way."  
  
The strawberry blond stared at him for a moment. What he said just now, was possibly the most sentamental words he had ever heard come out of the security officer. The cheif secretary saw releif in those dark pools. Alfeegi realized, the brunet never really wanted to set so many fighters in the castle.   
  
"You're right." Crystalline copper eyes glanced over the castle walls. "It's better this way."  
  
"Yes." Tetheus walked away with a barely noticable smile on his lips.   
  
The cheif secretary caught a lock of strawberry blond hair trying to tickle his cheek and tucked it behind his ear. The sky was getting more cloudy which was a bit unusual for this time of year. The day was calm but the secretary couldn't help but wonder if the weather was being effected by Lykouleon.   
  
When Raseleane had been taken the world was plunged into an endless winter. He couldn't control his emotions and the very earth was sympathizing with his anguish. The dragon lord had been distracted lately and with Kai-Stern complicating things Lykouleon's behavior has changed. The weather was seeming as spiratic as the lords altering moods so...it's possible any way.  
  
*****  
  
Later that day  
  
*****  
  
"I-I-I I love you!"   
  
"Yes! Perfect!" Raseleane clapped her hands to encourage the embarrassed Minna. "Do it just like that and you'll get his attention for sure."  
  
"I can't do it." The blushing silver haired girl shook her head.   
  
"That's why we're practicing."   
  
"It's one thing to practice and completely another to...to..." the girl was too crimson to continue.  
  
"Minna," the gold eyed dragon queen touched the girls shoulders. "If you don't want to be with him then why are you practicing so hard?"  
  
"I...I don't really think we'll ever be together, but if I could just tell him how I feel then I'd have no regrets."  
  
"But if you could be with him, wouldn't you."  
  
"I, well, I..."  
  
"I guess it's better to find out if he feels the same before making plans like that, right."  
  
"Definately, but I can't say it. I, I'll studder and he'll think I'm a fool and I just couldn't stand it if he..."  
  
"Well," the dragon queen put her finger on her chin. "Perhaps you're right. Speaking your heart is very bold. I wonder what kind of guy Kai-Stern is? Would he like the bold type of girl?"  
  
(Raseleane's imagination)  
  
(Minna marches up to Kai-Stern in a tomboy way. "You're mine now!" The silver haired girl smacks the albino over the head and draggs him off to her cave.) The queen waved her hand trying to stiffle a giggle. That was just a joke. I wonder if...  
  
("I've loved you for a long time now." Minna admits her feelings to Kai-Stern.   
  
"Minna," the blue dragon officer is surprised but touched, "I never knew." They run off and get married.) Success! But if he's the type that can't stand to show his feelings so openly...  
  
("I've loved you for a long time now." Minna admits her feelings."  
  
"I didn't know." Yellow eyes look away. "I apologize for any of my behavior that would have perpetuated those feelings."  
  
"No, it can't be." Minna throws herself threw a third story window in humiliation and dispare.) Failure.   
  
Hmm. Raseleane felt this response would be probably be Alfeegi more than Kia-Stern, but the point was made. If she were to admit her feelings be so totally rejected, that would be devistating. Perhaps she could start small.  
  
("Shall we have lunch together?" Minna offers home made lunch.  
  
"I'd like that." Kai-Stern smiles sweetly. Violet eyes look into light yellow and it's a match made in heaven.) Yeah! Although none of this supports my own purposes. Kai-Stern hasn't even considered it as far as far as the queen could tell.  
  
"That's what we'll do." Raseleane nodded to herself, satisifed with her efforts.  
  
"Huh?" Violet eyes blinked at gold.  
  
"Trust me," the dragon queen flammed with passion, "He'll be yours in a week. Ha ha ha."  
  
"You're way too caught up in this." Minna shook her head and sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile  
  
*****  
  
"How are you feeling?" Tetheus called Kai-Stern to an informal meeting every few days to monitor the blue dragon officer.   
  
"Doctor Arvis gave me some medicine to control my fever, but other than that..." Light yellow eyes didn't want to tell him everything. It wasn't his buisness anyway. Well, maybe the passing out part but nothing else.   
  
"Didn't you develop that yesterday?"  
  
"Yes." Frosty locks bounced with his nod. "It was right after I blacked out."  
  
"You lost conciousness?" The brunet tried to clarify.  
  
"No." The blue dragon officer shook his head. "At least, I don't think so. Maybe...I can't remember."  
  
"I see. How long did it last?" The security officer asked. "I few minutes maybe."  
  
"Do you remember anything at all? An image, a felling, anything?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I see." Dark eyes weren't satisfied but what else could either of them do? "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about? Have you been able to solve your love problem?"  
  
Oh sure bring that up, Kai-Stern kicked himself for ever asking the black dragon officer for advice on love. After what happened, I guess that's two kisses now. Lykouleon didn't seem to hate him but...what does that mean exactly? Could the dragon lord honestly care about him the way the albino was discovering or could it be that the blond is just too nice a guy to punch Kai-Stern's lights out.  
  
"No." It was nice to be able to talk to some one about it though, "This person..." how to say it? Why not just say it? "We kissed again." He ran a hand over his frosty locks.   
  
"I see." Dark eyes were wide with surprise. "So what now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I hope you realize that the longer this matter goes unchecked the more suffering the two of you will experiance."  
  
"I...I know that but..."  
  
"It's easy to lose prospective when you're so deeply involved." Dark eyes closed then opened again. "Right now you're probably feeling guilty and even a little sad, but deep down you don't want to let go because of your desire. But you must remember that no matter how guilty or insecure you feel it's ten times worse for her." Kai-Stern had to correct this in his own mind, he forgot that Tetheus thought he was talking about a woman.   
  
"Oh my god you're right." Light yellow eyes reflected realization. "I don't have anyone I've already made promises to, I don't have that someone to sleep next to at the end of the day. I've been alone for so long, I...I never even thought..."  
  
"Now that you understand that, what will you do?"  
  
"What will I..."  
  
"At this point you have two obvious choices no obvious solution. You should concider both of your feelings before you make decisions for yourself."  
  
"Where the hell did you learn so much?"  
  
"I wasn't always the black dragon officer you know. Regardless, you've already shown me that you knew the answer before I asked the question. It's a matter of remembering your past and what you learned from it."  
  
"You're right," Kai-Stern smiled greatful for the respect of his friend. "Thank you." 


	20. in search of

candle in the window  
  
Hope is like a box of chocolates, your favorite ones are always eaten before you can get to it.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The port town of Luwa was bright, booming and surpirsingly dry. Rune rubbed his hands together. They were already getting chapped, like the air was sucking the mostiure right out of his skin. How very unpleasant. The people, however, seemed very happy and so full of life.   
  
Laughing children raced past him in the street, lifting his sash in their wake. The former elf smiled, brushing the fine cloth free of wrinkles. The same delicate hand reached up to brush back a stray strand of spun gold from his face, when green eyes noticed something.   
  
The dragon knight of water stopped to watch a young man, who seemed nearly frantic, looking for some thing. He was a strapping young man of 20 years and a tan like rawhide. His dark hair was a bit wild, kept in check only by an oddly wrapped head band. The man went from person to person talking to them.   
  
"Have you seen a girl about this high?" The young man raised his hand to a hight just below his shoulder. "She looks like a rage doll and throws rocks." His dark blue eyes were full of concern and defeat as the third person in a row shook his head, no. "Thanks anyway." he mummbled.   
  
Rune felt sorry for the man but hadn't seen a girl throwing stones. Also, he had his own duty to proform here. Distractions could only cause problems and Kai-Stern and all of them needed solutions. The golden haired knight joined the direction of the city goers.  
  
"Hey! You." The blond had only breifly heard the brunet's voice but it was quite unique to the former elves ears and so he recognized it immediately. Not only that, it was directed toward the water dragon knight. Rune paused and looked around, maybe he was talking to someone else.   
  
"Yeah, you the pretty one." The man insisted, coming closer. Green eyes blinked, he can't be talking to me, not used to being targeted. "Have you seen a plain lookin' girl about your height, but...with more muscles." dark blue eyes looked him over.  
  
"Excuse me?" the water dragon knight no longer pitied this man. "I have plenty of muscle." he defended.  
  
"Don't take it so hard." the guy waved a tanned hand at him. "You're a girl, you're not supposed to be buffed out like me." The brunet flexed a his arms, posing. Of all of the rude, borish, brainless...Rune fumed.  
  
"Listen, you were probably raised by dolphins so you don't know how to talk to civilized people. But if you want to get any help finding your girl friend, who probably ran away and I can't say I blame her, you're going to have to use a little thing civilized people call manners."  
  
"You talk a lot." The brunet swabbed his ear with his pinky and half looked away, disinterested.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Corca!" A high pitched voice peirced the noisy crowded streets. The tanned man perked up, presumably hearing his name.   
  
"Corca, corca, corca!"   
  
A party of three young, individuals of varying but similar ages under ten, scrabbled and squeezed out of the crowd of tourists from the inland. A few voices of protest and dissatisfaction from the crowd resulted in passing comments and juvinal gestures from the boys as the youngest of the three approched Corca with somthing delicately cupped in his hands.  
  
"What is it?" The dark haired man knelt before the youngest.   
  
"We were playing around the cliff shrine."  
  
"Not around the shrine just the cliff, get it right."  
  
"Shut up and let the kid tell the story." the taller boy shoved the shorter boy.  
  
"I won't shut up, you shut up." they were nose to nose now, shouting.  
  
"Wanna make me." they growled for a moment, glaring at each other.  
  
"Ahh!" the shorter boy leaped at the taller and they proceded to roll around on the dusty ground.  
  
"Anyway, we were up there and then this thing was sparkling under the dirt." the smallest and probably youngest started again.  
  
"The lady led us to it don't forget that." the other two had apperently stopped fighting to join in the conversation.  
  
"What lady?" Corca asked.  
  
"Ah, don't listen to him." the short one waved a hand at the tanned man. "Pips and me never saw any lady did we Pips?" the smallest one shook his head. "That's right and Quinne here's been goin' on about some windy girl ever since we found this thing." he stuck his thumbs in his ears and waved his fingers for emphasis.  
  
"I did see her." the tallest boy blushed, defending himself.  
  
"You ask me," the small one continued, ignoring the taller one. "I think Quinne's bald head caught the sun at the wrong angle and fried his brain." The medium height child whipped the hankercheif off the taller boy's head and rapped his knuckles on the boy's skull.  
  
"Shut up, It's growing back." tall one covered his head with one hand and snatched the hankercheif back with the other.  
  
"No, you shut up." the short one growled.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"What is it Pips?" the leather skinned man touched the boy's shoulders and asked him with patience and sincere interest. "Wha'd you find?"  
  
"He didn't find it, I did." they stopped fighting again to fight over who could give the most accurate information.  
  
"No. I did. I saw the girl, and she showed it to me."  
  
"Pips just picked it up. I'm the one who told him to."  
  
"No, I found it."  
  
"Shut up!" the shorter kid pushed the taller.  
  
"No, you shut up!" he growled back.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
With out saying anything, the smallest child opened his hands and showed Corca what he was carrying. Rune was finding it difficult to turn away from this little drama. The blond leaned closer because he couldn't see what the child had. The tanned man gasped and took it from the boy, whatever it was.   
  
Rune straightened, this was just getting embarassing, he should just go and forget he ever...Corca's face twisted with despiration and fury. He grabbed the child by the shoulders and all the boy's focused on him.  
  
"Tell me, Pips." His eyes demanded the truth alone. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"We told you..."  
  
"Quiet!" He shouted at the boys and both of them cupped their hands over their mouths. "Pips?!"  
  
"It was...It was on the cliff, over gale shrine." the boy was trembling and fear was in his eyes. Corca shook his head and let go of the boy.   
  
"Are you sure?" Those dark eyes looked more gentle now. Good thing to. Rune was not about to allow abuse of any innocent. The boy nodded his response.  
  
"Thanks guys." The tanned man opened his arms wide with a small smile on his face. The three smiled and came to his embrace. "This will help a whole lot." he gave the boys a squeeze before he stood and ran off to some where. What a strange man.  
  
"Hey."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've never seen you before but you seem to be real interested in Corca."  
  
"What? Me?"  
  
"I'm looking right at'cha aren't I?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I don't know who you are but don't fall in love."  
  
"In love?!"  
  
"That's right. If you try anything and Zell comes back, well..." the boy was smug as he drew his thumb accross his neck. "She doesn't like compatition."  
  
"I don't think that's a problem." Rune waved a hand as he made his walked away. He looked at the small map telling him the location of..."The Dancing Krill." The blond stopped as his stomach growled. The proper knight looked around, embarassed. No one seemed to notice, good. "I hope they serve some good food there, I'm a bit hungry." 


	21. smile

candle in the window  
  
What am I writing up here for. I still have so much to tell. The story has barely begun.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Lykouleon sat at a big desk pilled with the newest stacks of official documents to be signed or stamped. Green eyes studied the pile. It was like it was laughing at him, mocking his paper cuts and threatening to deal twice as many as the last pile. The lord stared the ream down as if to say, bring it on.  
  
"My Lord Lykouleon? So you're here." Ruwalk peeked his head in the door. "Huh? What happened?" The secretary of state rushed in. The dragon lord hissed, waving his finger in the air and blowing on it occationally.  
  
"Nothing." The blond grumbled sitting back down and shuffling some papers around trying to look busy. "Did you need something?"   
  
"Oh yes." The brunet remembered. "I wanted to ask you if you have a really old map with the corners just a little burnt."   
  
"A map? I think I have some maps." The lord stood and went to a smaller chest of drawers. "Planning a vacation?"  
  
"Oh no, nothing like that." Ruwalk waved a hand. "Alfeegi might be on to something in connection with the incident involving Kai-Stern. He thinks the map might be a clue. We've started a search in the vault archives, but so far no luck. I thought maybe you might have it. It belonged to you family so I thought you might have the original."   
  
"Oh, that map." Lykouleon nodded. "I think I threw it away." The lord said simply.  
  
"Uh." the secretary of state felt a sweat drop on his temple. "But it was a treasure from the old kingdom."  
  
"Hmm." The blond lord closed his eyes and folded his arms thoughtfully. "I don't remember." The blond shrugged.  
  
"Um, Right." Ruwalk's eyebrow twitched. It was things like this that made him understand Alfeegi's frustration with his friend. "Well, if you do happen to find the copy with the burnt edges, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it for me."  
  
"Sure thing." The lord smiled his innocent smile.   
  
"Oh," Ruwalk stopped at the door, remembering something. "Lord Lykouleon?"   
  
"Yes?" The dragon lord was just settling back at his desk.  
  
"I...well..." the secretary of state was having difficulties finding the right words. Brown eyes noticed something he could use. "You seem to be a bit out of sorts today."   
  
"Do I?" Green eyes blinked. "I guess I'm a little frustrated with all these, I'm trying to organize...things." The lord was trying to look focused but kept glancing up to see if his companion was acctually buying it.  
  
"Did something happen to you yesterday?" the secretary of state tried not to let fun slip into his voice. He knew his lord spent some time in Kai-Sterns room and if his hunch was right...  
  
"Yesterday?" The blond lord pretended to think, touching his chin with slender fingers. "No." The lord brushed it off and went back to his stacks of papers.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, if you want to talk..."  
  
"I know Ruwalk you told me. Thanks." Smile. Smile.  
  
"I can always spare some time if..."  
  
"Ruwalk is something bothering you? I'd be happy to listen."  
  
"No, I..." I want you to know you can talk to me, but we haven't talked in such a long time...  
  
"Come on sit down." The blond rounded the desk and sat in one of the many soft chairs.   
  
"Lord Lykouleon..."  
  
"Come on." Smile  
  
"Acctually, I'm kind of busy so..."  
  
"Oh, well if you need to talk..."  
  
"Ah, ha." the yellow dragon officer laughed akwardly, that was what he had said to the lord. "Yes of course." he felt a sweat drop, having his offer turned back on him. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time." Smile.  
  
"Well then," Ruwalk opened the door behind him, "I'll be going now."  
  
"Bye." Smile. Smile. Smile.  
  
"Yes." The brown and red haired dragon stepped into the hall and shut the door. Well that was the single most uncomfortable experience of my life. The secretary of state covered half his face with one hand and let out a heavy breath. Am I pushing too hard? Should I just keep to my own buisness? I'm worried but...somethings have to be handled on your own, I guess.  
  
Behind that closed door, Lykouleon frowned letting his blond bangs hide his expression. A gentle breeze wandered in through the window as the clouds began to block the light from the sun. With in a few quiet minutes a light rain began to fall. The lord stood and walked out onto the balcony. The breeze was cooler here. Green eyes watched the dampening world around him. 


	22. frown

candle in the window  
  
An empty glass waiting to be filled.   
  
Chapter 22  
  
*snip*  
  
*snip*  
  
Kai-Stern's mind felt hollow. It wasn't the stupid valley girl kind of airhead ditziness. It was like a light pressure that starts in the middle of your brain and ripples outward scattering the cohesive thoughts. It was a strange feeling...  
  
*snip*  
  
*snip*  
  
That kind of feeling you get when distraction is all you can do to stay focused. Unfortunately, one distraction leads to another and eventually, you can't tell what you were focused on in the first place. Not good when trying to accomplish something. Alfeegi had encouraged the secretary of foreign affairs to work on the stack of files in his office, at least for today.   
  
The albino unfolded the paper he had been cutting. The string of cut-out's bounced between his hands. Four doll shapes reflected the afternoon light, softly. Four...There was something about fours lately. Normally he'd cut out six, one for each dragon crystal of the dragon officers, but today and even yesterday four.  
  
"Please excuse me, Kai-Stern." A fine young lady with long blond hair and blue eyes knocked as she came in. A frosty eyebrow twitched at her friendly smile. Huh? Light yellow eyes blinked, confused at his sudden agressive feelings. Even though it was rude that she just marched in, that doesn't normally bother the former human. Not to mention, he barely knew this girl and yet there was something about her that irritated him. "I'm sorry to disturb you." She gave him a respectful gesture.  
  
"It's quite alright." the blue dragon officer stood and tossed the paper covertly behind him. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I have been assigned to be your personal assistant, starting today." She smiled. "My name is Shizell. I'm happy to meet you." Her smile was sweet and gentle like...a snaggle toothed rat, foaming at the mouth from rabies. The albino shook his head, trying to banish such wholely cruel thoughts.   
  
"Uh, yes. Who was it that approved the order?" Kai-Stern fought to keep his smile. He put his hands on his desk in a white knuckled grip.   
  
"The Cheif Secretary Alfeegi, with permission from the Dragon Lord of course." What was that trouble making, hoity toity, my way or the high way, stick up his unmentionalble, lord's little favorite cheif secretary up to this time? "It will be my pleasure to be serving under you from now on." Shizell was just glowing with admiration. She was so sweet Kai-Stern was getting a tooth ache. Or was that his clenched jaw. Aside from that, did she just say what the albino thought she said?  
  
"Serving under..." When he heard the heavy oak desk start to creek under his grip, the blue dragon officer let go. He plastered a merchant's smiling face on and rounded the large wooden desk, the center peice of the room.   
  
"Thanks so much for your coming, but I'm afraid I don't need a personal assistant." The blue dragon officer touched her shoulders and spun her around in one fluid motion. "I can take care of my own work, by myself." He emphasized, pushing her out the door. "So you see? There's been some kind of mistake."  
  
"But," Her bamboozled blue eyes blinked back at him from the hallway.  
  
"But don't worry, I'm sure Alfeegi will find something more suitible for you." Kai-Stern started to shut the door, only to stop so he wouldn't slam her hand in it.  
  
"Wait." the girl pleaded. "Please, I really would like to be your personal assistant. I'm sure I can serve you in many ways." she wouldn't let go of the door. "I...There's nothing I wouldn't do." She begged as the albino pushed on her fingers.   
  
"Nothing you won't do?" Some how this irritated him more than anything. What was she trying to say? Was she offering her services as an assistant or a mistress? He managed to get the door closed, finally. The blue dragon officer leaned his back against the smooth wooden surface and let out a breath of relief. It was much better to have her on that side of the door.  
  
"To tell the truth, sir." Her voice penetrated the ornate door that seperated them by mere inches. This girl wasn't giving up. "I requested this position. I've seen you before in city, at the tavern. You were so kind." She confessed. "I just..." She barely whispered. "I just wanted to be closer to you."  
  
Light yellow eyes looked into distant inner thoughts. He imagined her two hands touching the door and her ear pressed against the panel that might open his voice to her. Such a romantic idea and although pity might be his first response, the albino felt poisoned, dirty, like a peice of meat that had been seen in the market place. Or maybe a toy some child fancied. Mommy, mommy by me that! The blue dragon officer tightened his jaw. How mortifying!  
  
She wanted to be his assistant for no other reason than to watch him, maybe get close to him and finally to...The albino frowned. She noticed how kind the dragon officer was? Yeah right?! She's probably some gold digger trying to gain power or money. Kai-Stern smirked to himself or maybe just a good time and a sweet scandle to save for a rainy day.  
  
"Kai-Stern?" She inquired after a moment.  
  
"Please leave." The blue dragon officer locked the door and walked away. "Just leave me alone."  
  
*****  
  
later  
  
*****  
  
"Kai-Stern, I demand you open this door!" Alfeegi had knocked several times and nothing. The cheif secretary began to wonder if he was still there.  
  
"Alfeegi?" There was a soft click of the door unlocking, before it slowly drifted open. The albino on the other side was rubbing one of his sleepy yellow eyes. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Have you been napping?" the strawberry blond came into the darkened room this early evening. The white dragon officer lit a few lamps around the desk. "And look at this." he scrutinized, nothing out of the ordinary though. "You haven't even started your paper work." The albino sat down on a long, comfortable resting couch.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kai-Stern apologized in a sincere small voice. "I was going to but..." The dragon rubbed his light yellow, sleepy eyes. The cheif secretary blinked.  
  
"Well," The strawberry blond didn't know how to react to the blue dragon officer when he wasn't being defiant some how. Crystaline copper eyes noticed no defense or resistance in those light yellow pools. His expression was also a bit...vulnerable. Could he have awoken Kai-Stern from a bad dream?   
  
"There's no helping it, I suppose." Alfeegi decided to be leanient about paper work...today. The white dragon officer noticed how small and unassuming this normally proud man appeared, like a lost puppy in the rain. "That's not why I came anyway." the white dragon officer folded his arms. "I simply wanted to ask you why you turned your assistant away." Crystaline copper watched light yellow turn away slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's not that I couldn't use some help here it's just...I don't like her." he finished the sentence in that small voice, like before.   
  
"Don't like..." the stawberry blond lifted an eyebrow. "You don't even know her, how can you not like someone you don't know?"  
  
"..." the dragon before the cheif secretary offered no response.  
  
"It's too late this evening." Alfeegi walked to the door of his collegue's office. "Why don't we try again tomorrow. Start a fresh." The strawberry blond encouraged. "I'm sure once you get to know her, you'll change your mind."  
  
"..." The albino was usually very good at hiding his feelings, but there was a small frown on his face right now. "I'll try." the pale dragon looked up, forcing a smile.  
  
"Good." the white dragon officer had noticed that frown and also...something in his eyes...Kai-Stern. "Perhaps you should get some rest." The dragon's frosty head nodded. Alfeegi opened the door and stepped through. "Good evening, Kai-Stern."  
  
"Good evening, Alfeegi." The albino almost mummbled. Bangs hid the expression of crystaline copper eyes, as he shut the door behind him.   
  
The cheif secretary, mentally, went through the conversation he just had. That attitude was a bit unusual for the normally confident and some times agressive blue dragon officer. Did something happen to change his mood? He remembered Shizell's words: 'He was angry with me, and a little...cold.' That attitude just now was neither angry or cold.   
  
Does it...Is it some how connected to his disappearance? Were the dragon fighters recalled too eagerly? Alfeegi made a lose fist to rest against his helpless heart. It was just a feeling but...the cheif secretary was almost certain something was filling up behind metaphoric flood gates. He felt like, time is running out. 


	23. scream

candle in the window  
  
Don't gimme no lines and keep your hands to yourself.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"Not here." Alfeegi moved a box and flipped through pages. "Not here."   
  
"How can you be sure it's in any of these?" Ruwalk put down a large pile of documents and books. Wow that's heavy. He wiped his brow of sweat. "We've been searching for almost four days and only managed to cover a quarter of the room, which is really saying something acctually." he scratched his cheek thoughtfully.  
  
"Then we'll just have to continue searching." Crystaline copper eyes didn't bother to look up.  
  
"I'm not saying we should stop." the yellow dragon officer defended. "All I'm saying is, is this really worth the effort? I mean, what could possibly be on an impossibly old map that would have any kind of relevence to the current situation?"   
  
"Until I find the map we can't be sure can we?" The cheif secretary snapped. The brown and red haired dragon's brow wrinkled. I? Ruwalk suddenly felt left out. They had been searching together these three days at the least, right?  
  
"Why that map? There are plenty of others that mapped the old kingdom."  
  
"No." Alfeegi set down a leather bound book onto a box, more forcefully than he had intended. Ruwalk brown eyes watched his love intently. The dragon combed a hand through his strawberry blond hair and let out a breath. This coming from Alfeegi was equivalent to pulling your hair out and screaming, to releave tension. "It's that one...It has to be." Brown eyes saw the secretary's jaw tighten.   
  
"Alfeegi?" Ruwalk spoke in soft tones as he approched the frustrated cheif secretary.   
  
"Don't start," the white dragon officer shook his head, recognizing those gentle tones. "I've taken enough breaks. You can leave if you would like, but I'm going to keep looking." He piled a box onto another to reveal the dust covered corner stone of this column.  
  
The strawberry blond felt the yellow dragon officer's hand touch his. Crystaline copper eyes were surpised at first, but he pulled away quickly taking a step to the left and faced the other dragon squarely.   
  
"Stop it." The white dragon officer's narrowed his eyes. "I'm serious." Without a word the brunet moved forward. "I said..." Alfeegi paused, bumping into a sturdy column of stacked documents.   
  
The chief secretary hadn't realized he was backing up. Those brown eyes weren't threatening or demanding, but that was the danger. The yellow dragon officer has always found some way to distract his fellow officer. But the cheif secretary wouldn't succumb this time. He refused to.   
  
"I said no." The strawberry blond recovered quickly, feeling a sweat drop at his temple. Alfeegi felt a little guilty being so uncomprimising, especially when those beautiful brown eyes seemed to be pulling him in. "Ruwalk." The yellow dragon officer caught the other's preventative hand, lacing their fingers. It only took one step to press his body against his dear one. The cheif secretary reflexively gasped. Ruwalk took advantage of that opening.  
  
"Umph." the white dragon secretary resisted the sudden kiss that touched his lips and caressed his tongue.   
  
Crystaline copper eyes closed tight and his free hand pulled despirately at the yellow dragon officer's dark vest,struggling to get him away. Why is he doing this! I told him no. Why isn't he...Crystaline copper eyes opened, finding those deep brown eyes filled with concern. That's right. Alfeegi remembered. I told him, when he's worried about me, to just kiss me. The white dragon officer stopped resisting and the brunet released him, respectfully taking a step back.   
  
"Alfeegi..."  
  
"I'm sorry," He let his strawberry blond bangs cover his expression, "that I worried you."  
  
"As long as you're alright." Ruwalk smiled, touching his lover's arm. The white dragon officer crossed his right arm over his stomach and held his left elbow. Crystaline copper continued to hide under strawberry locks. The secretary of state felt a bit uncomfortable, but also a bit hungry. Perhaps a breather was best.   
  
"Why don't I, get some snacks." the secretary of state offered. "I'll be right back, alright?" Alfeegi nodded. "Well then..." He left the silence of that huge room.  
  
The brown and red haired dragon slowly stepped into the hall with a lowered gaze. Am I doing something wrong? The yellow dragon officer frowned. Do I some how push away the very people I want to pull closer? What am I supposed to do?  
  
"All finished for the evening, sir?"   
  
"Is that you Devlin?" Ruwalk remembered that there was a change of shift on the sentries for the vault.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Did they demote you?" brown eyes blinked, unassuming.  
  
"Oh no, sir." he waved a hand. "I requested this. I want to work during the night, to leave the day for other pursutes."  
  
"Oh, I see." Ruwalk smiled. "Do you have someone you're meeting in the morning?"  
  
"Uh, well." he blushed immediately and turned away. I was right, Ruwalk smiled to himself. "Anyway I was wondering if I had to lock things up here." the raven haired young dragon changed the subject.  
  
"No, Alfeegi is in there now and I'll be right back. Oh, I'm going to be getting some snacks are you hungry at all?"  
  
"Oh no, sir. I'm fine. Thank you for the offer." He laughed a nervous laugh greatful for distraction from personal subjects.  
  
"All right then." Ruwalk walked down the halls and thought how gloomy the castle halls were when there's so few light to shine in them. In the dark hues, brown eyes noticed an approching pale figure. "Kai-Stern?"  
  
"Uh." Light yellow eyes betayed that he was caught red handed.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be resting after six."  
  
"Uh, well." Those eyes looked up and to the side as he scratched his cheek.  
  
"Don't worry." the yellow dragon officer waved a hand. "Both you and Lykouleon like to bend the rules. I understand. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Thanks." he rubbed his frosty hair.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"By the way." the blue dragon officer asked. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Alfeegi and I have been looking for a map. I think we're really making some progress." Ruwalk said cheerfully.  
  
"A map?"  
  
"Yes. It's supposed to have some connection to your mystery."  
  
"A map huh?" the blue dragon officer sounded skeptical.  
  
"Right, that's what I said." then the brunet remembered. "Oh, I was going to go get some snacks. Care to join me?"  
  
"Thanks, but I already had something."  
  
"So that's why you were sneaking around." Brown eyes narrowed at him, playfully.  
  
"Gimme a break." The albino rubbed his white locks. "A bowl of fruit in my room isn't enough for midnight munchies, ya know?"  
  
"I agree."  
  
"I guess I should get back to my room now." Light yellow eyes smiled at him.   
  
"Good night, then."  
  
"Good night."  
  
******  
  
Shortly after  
  
******  
  
"Let's see," Ruwalk did a quick check of the goodies he snagged from the kitchen, before he got to the vault. He pointed at the items on the tray as he thought of which were Alfeegi's favorites. "That should be enough." He smiled to himself, happy to do something for his lover even something small like this.   
  
"Hello?" The yellow dragon officer slowed when he noticed that Devlin was not standing at the open doors of the vault. Suddenly the brunet ran into the hall with a face filled with panic.  
  
"Secretary of State, Ruwalk." The young dragon fighter skidded to a halt.  
  
"What's going on?" the yellow dragon officer utilized his commanding voice.  
  
"I heard Cheif Secretary Alfeegi shout, 'I found it.' Then..." Devlin's blue eyes flooded with worry and panic. "There was an accident. I have to get help!" He pushed past the secretary, tipping the tray in his hands sending the dishes clattering onto the cold marble floor. The tray rolled as Ruwalk ran into the room. Alfeegi!  
  
"Alfeegi!" Brown eyes were horrified to see his love half buried under a collapsed column of boxes, documents and books. "Lord no." He clawed with despirate hands, ripping and scattering papers and shoving books away. "Alfeegi." The yellow dragon officer touched strawberry blond hair, after he finally managed to uncover him completely.   
  
The white dragon officer trembled uncontrolably. Shock? He took his vest off and lay it over his injured love. I have to keep him warm if he's in shock. Ruwalk remembered how important that was. I can't move him in case he has a neck injury. I'll wait for the doctor. Where is he? Where did Devlin go?   
  
"Don't worry, Alfeegi. Help's on the way." The brunet rubbed his back in slow soothing circles. The white dragon officer's eyes and mouth clentched tightly. "Alfeegi?" A horse cough errupted from the his small mouth. Brown eyes grew wide when he saw the splatter of crimson fluid stain the old papers. Ruwalk lifted his head and with a trembling voice he screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP!" 


	24. late night visitor

candle in the window  
  
Wonder is as potent as wander, when placed in the right context.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The costal city Luwa. The sun rose, the same as every other day, but the former elf couldn't bare to lift his head. It started yesterday, sometime after trying the house special at the inn called the Dancing Krill. At first, it was just an upset stomach and then it just seemed to spread after that.   
  
This was the place was where Kai-Stern had stayed. Rune had already picked up the blue dragon officer's belongings from the local authorities. He had only come here to speak with the locals, hoping for more information surrounding Kai-Stern's activities prior to his disappearance, but...  
  
The golden haired knight goaned and for the first time in his life, turned away from the sharp light of day. It seemed more like an invader right now than any sort of life giving force. With an unpleasant stream of bubbles swimming freely in his stomach and the dizziness in his head, the blue eyed former elf covered his head with his pillow and let out a plaintive whine.  
  
"Mr. Rune, sir?" a heavy knock on the solid door of his room, irritated his delicate condition. "You awake?"  
  
"Oh," The water dragon knight pulled the pillow down, remembering that he had asked to be awakened to be sure that he could leave immediately in the morning. Another couple of loud slams on the door sent sharp pains rippling though his central nervous system. "I'm awake!" The former elf deeply regretted shouting. He covered his head again and hissed. There was no winning with this kind of condition.  
  
"I'll arrange for your carrage then sir." the deep voice easly penatrated into the room.  
  
"Wait." after a few moments the door opened. "Perhaps, I'll stay a bit longer. I'm not feeling well, you see."  
  
"Recovering from your long journey. I understand." Guy smiled. "Well then how about I make you some breakfast?" blue eyes grew wide and the dragon knight cupped a hand over his mouth. Eating anything right now was completely out of the question.   
  
"No!" The golden haired knight protested with a bit more passion than his senses could cope with. The water dragon knight braced himself against the open door and took an extra breath. "I mean, that won't be necessary." he spoke quietly and slowly. "I think I'll just rest a bit longer." The portly man scratch his brown beard as if he was considering something, then smiled.  
  
"Well, you'll be stayin' another day then. Good." he nodded, looking satisfied. "You just let me know if you need anything. Anything at all."  
  
"Thank you." The former elf shut the door quietly and managed to drag himself back to those inviting sheets.  
  
*****  
  
Later that evening  
  
*****  
  
Blue eyes opened to the dark haze of that room he'd been recovering in since yesterday. All things considered, he was feeling better. Although, food was probably going to be out of the question for at least a few more hours, his thoat was parched.   
  
The water dragon knight swallowed hard and sat up. Wasn't there a...Blue eyes scanned the room and noticed the vague shape of the pitcher and bowl that the innkeeper had brought him earlier. Sliding gracefully from his blankets each foot touched the floor without a sound. Oh yes, he was feeling much better.   
  
He found the table lamp first to lend some light. There weren't any glasses for some reason but...It wasn't proper of course but he was so thirsty. He picked up the large pitcher and took a drink from the side, avoiding the duck bill shaped lip. The cool liquid was such a releif to his hot, dry mouth. He took several swallows before taking a breath.   
  
"Oops." Rune set the pitcher down, noticing that a light stream of water had drizzled from his chin and down his neck making a transparent patch on his large white night shirt. "Oh my. I guess I got carried away." the golden haired dragon found a white towel on the table next to the bowl. He padded the towel to his shirt but it didn't seem to make too much of a difference.   
  
The water dragon knight pursed his lips. It'll just have to evaporate on its own. In the mean time, Rune filled the bowl half full with the remaining contents of the plain looking pitcher. He cupped some of that clear water in his hands and gave his face a refreshing splash. Ah! That's so much better.  
  
*Tick*  
  
"Huh?" Rune was leaning over the bason, letting the excess water fall. He opened a blue eye to see what might be the cause. "Was it my imagination? Huh." He splashed his face again.  
  
*Tick*  
  
"What was that?" The golden haired dragon lifted his head. to look more carefully. "Nothing?" He looked back to the water and decided to experiment. He splashed his face.  
  
*Tick*  
  
"Huh?" Splash. He waited this time. "Huh?" The blue eyed dragon grabbed the towel and dried his face. "This is just silly. It's probably nothing."  
  
*Tick*   
  
Now that the water splash wasn't interferring, Rune was certain that sound came from the window. The water dragon knight put the towel down and went to the window.   
  
*Tick*   
  
He blinked in surprise. A pebble? Is some one trying to get my attention? The former elf drew the curtains fully to get a good look outside. The light reflecting the room like a ghost image against the glass, obscured his vision. Rune squinted, noticing some movement in the street below but...He opened the window to the night breeze, salty and cool.   
  
"Hey!" came a hushed but urgent voice.  
  
"Who's there?" It was dark, but he could tell the figure was short and there was someone else there too.  
  
"It's me." he waved his small arms. "From yesterday?"  
  
"Yesterday?"  
  
"She doesn't remember see, I told you. Let's get out of here before we get in trouble." another voice came as the figure next to the first started tugging on the other.  
  
"Don't be a wuss. She remembers. My mom says when you fall in love you can't forget so there."  
  
"Well, my mom says if I'm not in bed before dark, I get a whoopin."  
  
"Shut up. She doesn't care about that."  
  
"No, you shut up."  
  
"You wanna make me?"  
  
"Why you."  
  
"Grrr." sounds of a scuffle rose to the window, reminding Rune of that morning. Those three boys. The bald one was, Quinne wasn't it? They called the little one Pips, I think...What was the third one's name? The middle one, the pushy one...  
  
"Please stop. I remeber you." Rune begged them to stop this seemingly endless cycle of violence.  
  
"Really?" The pushy one turned to the window, pulling his shirt out of Quinnie's hands.  
  
"Yes." the water dragon knight nodded.  
  
"See." He told the taller boy.  
  
"I knew it, she's the best." Quinnie clasped his hands together and nodded.  
  
"You knew what?" the middle kid rapped the kid's bald head with a knuckle.  
  
"What do you boys want?" True, Rune had just awoke, but he planned on leaving early tomorrow, so...  
  
"We need your help." the pushy kid asked suddenly.  
  
"My help?" blue eyes blinked as he leaned over the window sill. "What can I do?"  
  
"It's Corca, he's gone. We can't find him anywhere."  
  
"Shouldn't you contact the authorities for that?"  
  
"We told them, but they don't believe us."  
  
"Does he always run off like this for days?"  
  
"Well...sometimes."  
  
"Then maybe he'll be back soon. Try not to worry okay? Good night." The former elf turned away from the window.  
  
"Wait!" that pushy kid was really serious, why? "I thought you were in love with him aren't you even worried."   
  
"Uh!" Rune whipped back to the assuming boy, blushing horribly. Not because he felt anything special for that leather skinned moron, but because he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. "I'm not in love with anyone!" He defended himself in harsh but quiet tones. It was early morning after all. To raise your voice would be completely inconsiderate to any neighbors.  
  
"Denial, that's like they're already engaged or something."   
  
"Yeah," Quinnie raised a finger, "that's what you're mom told me." he nodded for emphasis.  
  
"I'm not denying anything."   
  
"So you admit it." That pushy kid again!  
  
"There's nothing to admit or deny because I don't love that guy and I don't care if he's disappeared." Maybe that was a lie, the golden haired dragon was a knight of the relm after all. All of Lykouleon's subjects were under his protection. "Wasn't he looking for his girlfriend? Maybe they eloped." That would explain it. "Happily ever after, end of story, good night!" The former elf shut the window. Can't beleive such mischivous little...  
  
*Tick*  
  
"Not again." the blue eyed dragon sighed.  
  
*Tick*  
  
"Persistant." He turn the lamp down, till the wick goes out. "There, that should discourage them."   
  
*tick*  
  
"Mm." They've got to give up some time. The golden haired dragon flopped in his bed. For a few minutes Rune was cringing, waiting for the next rock, but there was no sound. The former elf relaxed, letting out a grateful breath.  
  
*Tick*  
  
"Grr." The former elf rolled over, covering his head with the sheets.  
  
*Tick*  
  
"Augh."   
  
*Tick*  
  
Blue eyes shot open. He jumped up, threw some clothes on and marched down the stairs of the Dancing Krill. There they were. The pushy kid was still throwing rocks and the tall one, Quinnie, was begrudgadly looking for more.   
  
"Hey." The bald kid called to the other when he finally noticed Rune standing at the door. Rune caught them by surprise with his perfected technique of 'object silence' his own pet name for being able to manipulate objects such as a door, with out making a sound.  
  
"Leave me alone. I've got to pay attention. She's got to come back sooner or later."  
  
"But." Quinnie nudged the shorter boy.  
  
"I said quit it."  
  
"Just why do you think it's so important?" The blue eyed dragon spoke up. "You said he disappears sometimes, didn't you?"  
  
"Oh, you're here." the pushy kid blinked, surprised.  
  
"Didn't you?" Rune insisted on an answer to his previous question.  
  
"No." the boy looked quite serious.  
  
"No." The golden haired knight's tone was a sarcastic challenge.  
  
"He goes fishing for days or traveling or something like that." the boy glanced to the side, then balled his fists and took a step forward. "But not this time! Right now, right now he looking for some one who's lost. Zell, she hasn't been seen for over a week or two. No one's even sure because barely anyone cares. But they should care." the little one tightened his jaw.  
  
"Zell?" Blue eyes narrowed, remembering the boy taking about her yesterday too.   
  
"Yeah sure, she's caused a lot of trouble for people, but...but she's never let me down if I needed something. She just did what she thought was right. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know this Zell person," the blue eyed dragon crouched to met the boy at eye level, "but she's important to you isn't she?" The boy blushed then nodded, hesitantly.  
  
"Pips told us you'd help." Quinnie smiled a goofy grin.  
  
"Oh, the other boy from yesterday." Rune was reminded.  
  
"Yeah! He said, 'She's so pretty she's gotta be nice. She'll help.' He said." The bald kid was simply glowing with admiration for the former elf.  
  
"Uh, Thank you." He cleared his throat, blushing a bit for the whole guy-girl misunderstanding. How to explain, "but...I'm really not..."  
  
"Yeah she knows she gorgeous." The pushy one grabbed the water dragon knight's hand and started dragging him along. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait a minute, I didn't say I was going to..." Rune was being swept up in this little drama some how.  
  
"Do we have to go now?" Quinnie complained.  
  
"Why not?" The pushy child kept walking with the blue eyed knight in tow.  
  
"That makes three people who've disappeared up there in the last month, you're not scared?" Quinnie begged for his friend to be reasonable.  
  
"Three people?" Rune asked. He knew about the girl Zell and the second was probably Corca, but the third...  
  
"It's not so bad." the pushy kid insisted.  
  
"Are you kidding?" The bald kid rubbed his head with frustration. "That first guy was some Knight or something from Draqueen on a secret mission from Lord liecodon himself."  
  
"That's Lord Lykouleon." the water dragon knight corrected. "And are talking about a tall man with short white hair, but still young and wears glasses sometimes."  
  
"Yeah." Quinnie blinked with surprise.  
  
"No way!" The pushy kid, wouldn't let go of Rune's slim hand as they made their way out of town. "I heard he had black hair and it only looked white because he puts too much mousse in it, so it reflects the sun light, blinding his enemies from..."  
  
"Nu-uh!" Quinnie argued, running up to the shorter kid's side. "He had white hair and pink eyes like my Koro-chan."  
  
"Koro-chan?" Rune's nose wrinkled, they must be taking about an albino animal.  
  
"Not! He's got yellow eyes." the shorter child corrected. "Oh! You know why," he looked over his shoulder to specifically tell Rune the juicy details of the rumor. "I heard a scorned lover blinded him with boiling hot gold from the engagement ring he never gave her."  
  
"Oh man." Quinnie started sweating, "That's terrible."  
  
"Ku," Rune tried to stifle the chuckle, he even put a fist over his lips, but it wasn't working. "Ha ha ha ha ha." These children were regular gossips and the silly things people will make up just to make conversation. It's proposterous.  
  
"What's she laughing at?" Quinnie asked the shorter child.  
  
"Who know's," they whispered to each other, "girls are just weird like that."  
  
"Right." The bald kid slapped his fist on his open palm as if he just stumbled over the obvious. 


	25. we need to talk

candle in the window  
  
I was reveiwing some of my earlier chapters when I realized, I've been making boo-boos between Rune's and Lord Lykouleon's eye color. Let's set the record straight. I beleive that Lykouleon has green eyes and that Rune has blue. Okay? Okay.   
  
Btw, later on in this chapter, Kai-Stern makes reference to his past. This is not a spoiler. I don't know anything about Kai-Stern's past. He's making reference to the past that I created for him. You'll hear more about it in later chapters. I repeat, not a spoiler. (Any coincidences there may be between the past that I make for Kai-Stern and the past Minako Okami sensei makes for him, are just that.)  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"There you are." Green eyes targetted the castle restricted, but some how, ever elusive Kai-Stern.   
  
He was sitting on the wall of a parapet, half wrapped in a blanket. He was staring out at the rest of the world that he hadn't touched for weeks. The dragon lord stepped onto the stoney terrace. The wind was stronger here, lapping at his clothes. The cloud cover made it dismal, but...it seemed to serve as the perfect back drop for his melancholy friend. It was hard seeing him like this, Lykouleon wanted to cheer him up.  
  
"I've got to admit, when Ruwalk asked me to find you. I wasn't sure I would." the dragon lord said, "I told him, 'Ruwalk,' and I crossed my arms like this." the blond demonstrated, "Oh, and I pointed to the celing." he corrected his pose. "Then I said, 'Kai-Stern can only be found when he wants to be found,' Then I nodded." He bobbed his head.   
  
"Then he kicked my back side and told me to find you on the double." Lykouleon didn't seem to be getting his attention. "Can you imagine? He's my subordiate, but I'm the one taking orders. I don't know what this kingdom is coming to." He laughed at his own sarcasm. Tossing back some wind blown bangs, he pursed his lips. No response. Okay then, on a more serious note. "...I think Tetheus may want to talk to you too. I'm sure it's about the accident."  
  
"How is he?" Kai-Stern asked suddenly. "Alfeegi, I mean." He specified, making no effort to face the green eyed dragon. Lykouleon was surprised. Up until now, the lord wasn't sure if his secretary of foreign affairs had even heard of the startling accident that happened only last night.  
  
"It will take a few days for him to recover." Lykouleon sighed. "Those boxes were very heavy and the sudden impact put him into a mild shock, also, he might have a concussion. I heard he spit up some blood, but the doctor assured us all that there was no internal bleeding."  
  
"He'll be alright then." The blue dragon officer put it in simpler terms. He pulled he blanket a bit closer to him. The dragon lord noticed the albino was wearing hightly informal clothes, probably night clothes.  
  
"In a few days." The lord added. "Kai-Stern, how long have you been up here?"  
  
"What do you..." the secretary of foreign affairs seemed to ignore the question, "think about...what happened? About what will happen?"  
  
"Tough to say." He scratched his blond head. "Right now they're conspiring on ways to keep him from working, once he wakes." the Lord couldn't help but smile, knowing the Cheif Secretary wouldn't stand for it. "He has to take some time out to recover after all."  
  
"That's not what I...never mind." Kai-Stern looked down at the court yard. "Looks like Alfeegi will have to let go for a little while. I doubt he'll relax though." Upon the albino's mention of it, Lykouleon smirked. That's right, Alfeegi will be so distracted, I might just make it out of the castle and back again without anyone noticing. The blond lord thought of all the ways he might make his escape.  
  
"Lykouleon."   
  
"Huh?" Green eyes blinked at the sudden proximity of his secretary of foreign affairs. The blue dragon officer stood mere inches before his lord, his warm eyes looking so intense. The blanket fluttered around the traveler like a cloak and his cool hair flicked about like a collection of ivory spikes. "Wha, what is it?" Althought his first reaction was to step back, to do so would imply insecurity and so the blond stayed his ground.  
  
"I need to talk with you, privately." There was no urgency, no worry in those words. He was actually speaking in such neutral tones, the lord couldn't read any underlying emotions.  
  
"Oh yes, we were interrupted last time weren't we." the blond dragon had been curious as to what his friend wanted to discuss. The heir, the kiss they shared, or was it...something else.  
  
"..." Those light yellow eyes were steady and unexpressive. Lykouleon honestly couldn't tell what the albino was thinking.  
  
"It's a bit cold out here." The blond reasoned. "Why don't we go inside?"  
  
"That's fine." The blue dragon officer waited for his lord to lead the way. Which was probably the best, because of the narrow path that led to the only doorway to this height.  
  
"Are you hungry? Even if it's a late breakfast, it'll..."  
  
"I'm fine." The albino replied, bluntly.  
  
"Oh." the Lord couldn't figure it out. What's with this cold attitude? It's like talking to Tetheus. Maybe they're spending too much time together in those meetings they have. That guy is a bad social influence.   
  
The green eyed lord didn't mean that of course, he was just nervous. How is it that, even though his blue dragon officer has been in the capital for weeks now and yet...some how, it feels like he's still waiting for his traveler to come home.   
  
Lykouleon had been well aware of Kai-Stern's avoiding him. The dragon lord didn't confront the issue, because of the albino's intraverted nature. Normally the blue dragon officer could just take a walk to another city and come back with the solution to his problem...but not this time. It was a matter of security that he stay in the castle. So the green eyed dragon endured it, hoping for the best. Sometimes though, it was too hard to bare.   
  
"What's wrong?" Kai-Stern asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh." The blond dragon blinked, snapping back from his thoughts. "Nothing." the lord waved his hand and directed them both to the private library, just a few yards from the parapet gate. There was a key for this door, because of some of it's contents. Lykouleon frowned, when he searched his pockets and didn't find anything. "That's funny, I thought I..."  
  
"Let me." The blue dragon officer tossed his blanket down in front of the door and knelt on it. He took something from the sash, wrapped tightly around his middle and knotted at the hip.  
  
"What are you...?" The blond watched his friend insert a short, thin wire into the key hole. He could hear the light scratch of metal against metal.  
  
"There." A sharp *click* sounded as the door creaked open.  
  
"I didn't know you could pick locks." Green eyes blinked.  
  
"There are lots of things you don't know about me." The albino mummbled entering the chamber.   
  
"I suppose." The green eyed lord followed, being careful not to step on the blanket. "I wonder sometimes though, if it's possible to know someone completely."  
  
"Could you, shut the door?" The first thing the frosty haired dragon did when he came in, was open the small window above the writing desk on the opposite end of the room, and let in the cool air. Lykouleon closed the door and then green eyes met light yellow. "It's stuffy in here." The albino excused his behavior.  
  
"It's acctually much more clean than I imagined." the dragon lord mentioned, sliding a finger over a book. He didn't intend to stray far from the door. "I haven't been up here in so long. I mean there's barely any dust at all."  
  
"Lykouleon." That sudden blunt tone again.  
  
"Kai-Stern, don't you think you've been acting strange? You haven't called me lord once today."  
  
"You weren't a lord when I met you." the blue dragon officer justified himself.  
  
"Yes I was." Lykouleon defended.  
  
"Not to me." those warm, light yellow eyes were so intense. Green looked in, wondering how far he could fall. Even though the Lord would like nothing more than to be consumed by such open and honest feelings, Kai-Stern's eyes were not inviting. It's like, there's a wall there.  
  
"Right, we're still friends." The blond pulled his gaze away. "That's what you're trying to say, isn't it?" Tell me what you want, Kai-Stern. The Lord's mind whispered as though he was speaking to his companion.  
  
"Friends..." There was an odd tone in the blue dragon officer's voice that didn't sound so sure. Light yellow eyes wandered to a book on one of the small reading tables.  
  
"What is it? You said you wanted to talk. About what?" If we're going to do this, let's get it over with. Tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling. Even if it hurts me, even if it hurts you.  
  
"About everything, about nothing." The secretary of foreign affairs was facing his lord squarely now. "Mostly about us."  
  
"Us?" Lykouleon felt his heart beat, nervously. Is it childish that I don't want to hear anything bad? Is it foolish to hope that you'll tell me everything I want to hear? But at the same time, want you to share your honest feelings with me.  
  
"I've been thinking about the heir, how important it is to the kingdom. But I confess, I've been mostly thinking about when we kissed." Light yellow eyes kept secrets behind pale eyelids.  
  
"...So have I." Lykouleon admitted quietly.  
  
"I...First, I need to apologize to you." 


	26. you don't know me

candle in the window  
  
My dear and loyal fans. I love you all. Extra special hugs and kisses to those who review X O X O X O.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"I...First, I need to apologize to you."  
  
"Please don't." The dragon lord felt cornered. For what? His heart started to hurt. You didn't do anything wrong.  
  
"I'm sure this has been confusing for you too. The difference being that I don't have anyone else to worry about besides you and me. Where as you, you've got three to worry about. I can't even imagine what Raseleane would say if she knew." As Kai-Stern continued, the blond dragon felt that pain in his chest tighten.   
  
Lykouleon swallowed hard, unable to stop the thumping in his breast. What is he trying to say to me? The dragon lord was feeling insecure, with a foreboding possiblity that the object of his affections might reject him. Worry about Roseleane? Acctually, Lykouleon remembered, When I spoke to her about it, she didn't seem to mind the idea, maybe even supported it. But telling you that, won't help you decide if you care about me...like that.   
  
"I'm sorry." the albino spoke sincerely, managing to keep those distant tones. "I've been avoiding you lately, but that's over now. I just needed time to sort things out."  
  
"I know. Please, don't worry about it." The green eyed dragon shook his head, finding it hard to make eye contact. It's enough to know that you weren't avoiding me because you hate me, he thought. It releaved a little of that pressure on his heart...a little.  
  
"No, it wasn't fair to you." the blue dragon officer refused to forgive himself.  
  
"I'm fine." Lykouleon told him. This is like torture, come out and say it! Please...  
  
"Are you?" For a split second those light yellow eyes reflected concern. Of course not! I can't be fine, until I know how you feel about me. I...I allowed us to be apart for this long, because I wanted you to decide. To decide on your own, without obligations of duty...or pity.  
  
"I said I was." The dragon lord adjusted his position, one foot stepping on the blanket that had managed to get stuck partially under the shut door.  
  
"..." Kai-Stern glanced to the side then looked back into beautiful green pools. "I'm ready now, to tell you...what I've decided."  
  
"About the heir?" The blond's heart was wild, threatening to affect his breath. What are you going to tell me? It's just you and me. You can tell me anything. Just...just tell me!   
  
"About everything." the albino admitted. "But first, There's something I have to tell you. Will you listen?" Kai-Stern leaned against the edge of the writing desk. Lykouleon hadn't expected this, but nodded, giving permission to continue. The blue dragon officer drew in a deep breath, probably preparing himself. "It's times like these I wish I had a cigarette." The frosty haired dragon slipped the specticals off is face and put them on the desk next to his hip.  
  
"Do you need to smoke, just to talk to me?" Green eyes waited for light yellow to make contact. "Huh?" The Lord nearly caught his breath when he saw...that look in his eyes. That wasn't there before. That wall was gone but...there's something else now.   
  
"I'm not perfect like you." There was no sarcasm or criticism, Kai-Stern's voice was steady and sincere. The albino's brow knotted, he suddenly looked so...vulnerable. Not just his face, his whole body conveyed that attitude. "You're the leader of an entire kingdom. You're always saught after by your enemies, but you're never afraid, not for yourself anyway. You make decisions every day that can mean the difference between life and death, with a cool head and an sincere heart. And regardless of the out come, you don't have any regrets."  
  
"Kai-Stern..."  
  
"No regrets." The frosty haired dragon, was shaking, lightly. "Well, I have regrets." The Lord couldn't respond; first, because he couldn't think of what to say and second, it was evident his secretary of foreign affairs wasn't finished. "When I...I finally realized, you kissed me...that time, in the infirmary. I felt so happy." He had a bitter sweet smile on his lips. "I wanted to tell you right then and there...what I felt." Kai-Stern. The blond dragon wanted to reach out and hold him forever, but he resisted. He had to listen to his love's whole story.  
  
"But...even though we've known each other all this time...I never once told you...who or What I am. 'I'm a traveler.' I said, 'Nothing more.'" The blue dragon officer let his arms come around himself in a lose hug. "I imagined, what it would be like...If you told me that you loved me. I don't think I could accept it. Not like this. That's why I, have to tell you. I'm not who you think I am." The albino seemed to be struggling, trying to explain.  
  
"I don't understand." Lykouleon was getting more confused by the minute. What did he mean, not who you think I am? The blue dragon officer took a step forward, sucking in a furious breath. His frustration boiled over to anger.  
  
"I was an ungrateful child. I've cursed the gods. I've watched my family die and only thought about myself. I've sold my body. I've killed people, those who were important to me. I started a war that murdered hundreds of innocent people. I renounced my home land and everything that meant anything to me. And now I've..." Those light yellow eyes were full of pain and now...fear. Was he afraid of what his lord would think of him? "Now I've betrayed the kingdom..." he cupped a hand over his mouth to catch his stuttered breath. He couldn't continue, but perhaps he'd said enough.  
  
"Why..." Lykouleon touched his chest, trying to calm down. It can't be...That's not the Kai-Stern I know. It can't be! "Why are you saying this to me?" The dragon lord couldn't breathe let alone think. Betrayed the kingdom? How? Calm down, he scolded his heart. There has to be a reason he's saying these things. "Whatever...happened in the past, can't be changed."  
  
"I'm not the man you think I am!" There was pain and emptiness in that statement that made the Dragon Lord wonder. It's like he want's me to hate him. Is he telling me the truth? Even if he is not...It sounds like he's coming up with the worst side of him he can conjure up. Lykouleon sommoned up his courage.  
  
"You are Kai-Stern!" Green eyes narrowed with determination. Even if...you were a murderer...I don't know how to hate you. "Blue dragon officer and Secretary of Foreign Affairs to my thrown. You are and shall remain an honored member of the dragon clan." The blond dragon's regal air dominated the atmosphere of this small room. "Who ever you were..." The Dragon Lord refused to allow his friend the justification to punish himself for the past, "that's a memory now, don't you see?"  
  
"We are what we do." Kai-Stern wasn't going to lose this battle so easily. "No matter how many titles you place on a name, that person will always be..." he uttered his next words with a subtle powerlessness, "just a man." The albino waited patiently for his lord's reply. He just doesn't get it, the green eyed dragon balled his fists from frustration.  
  
"No matter how flawed," the dragon lord took a step, that one foot still on that blanket.  
  
****  
  
Just outside the door  
  
****  
  
"What's this blanket doing here?" two maids looked at each other baffled.  
  
"Let's take it to the laundry."  
  
"Right." One lady bent down and took hold of the corner. "Hey, it's stuck."  
  
"Let me help." They both took hold of the fabric and gave it a yank.  
  
****  
  
Inside the private library  
  
****  
  
"No matter how...Uh!" The Dragon Lord felt something slip out from under his foot.   
  
Lykouleon's balance was thrown off and a mild disorientation made his arms reach out. Green eyes glanced at the floor that would soon be his resting place, expecting to slam hard. Instead, two arms slipped under his and in an instant, that familiar pale body craddled his decent. A book clattered on the stone floor as they landed. Kai-Stern took the full force of the impact, protecting his lord.  
  
"Urk." The albino winced, wanting to rub the pain away from his rump. Green eyes hid behind blond bangs, as the Dragon Lord let his arms slip around his officer's neck. Why, the dragon lord asked himself, why are you trying so hard to make me hate you? Then you do something like this. "L, Lykouleon." Kai-Stern touched his shoulder, ready to push him away, but he froze upon hearing a soft sob next to his ear.  
  
"What..." The blond felt Kai-Stern stiffen a little as the warm breath of his lord washed over the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. "What could you have done to this kingdom, that's so unforgivable?" Lykouleon listened to his companion's breath, feeling the rise and fall of his chest  
  
"By putting myself before all I swore to serve and protect, the people of Dusis." The blue dragon officer couldn't stop his body from trembling as he embraced his Lord. "Falling in love with my sovereign...is the one crime I will never regret." He held the green eyed beauty so tightly, they could hear each other's hearts whispering to one another.   
  
"So stupid..." The dragon lord mummbled. Much more clearly, to hide his own trembling, he said, "Can I be the character witness at your trial?" Light yellow eyes grew wide with surprise, before closing. The albino relaxed and a greatful smile touched the his lips.  
  
"No way." Kai-Stern released his lord, allowing him to sit up. Light yellow eyes saw the barely visable tears. "They'd throw the book at me." A pale hand stroked those tiny crystals away.  
  
"How about I give you a royal pardon instead?" Lykouleon held Kai-Stern's hand on his cheek.  
  
"I'll consider that." The two dragon's looked at each other for a short moment then they connected again, holding each other with a tenderness both of them could get drunk off of. Indeed, to the green eyed dragon, his companion was completely intoxicating.   
  
The blond ran a hand through frosty locks as he pulled his dear one to him. Kai-Stern's lips were warm, but his body carried a chill that seemed to melt quickly on contact. He probably had been on that parapet since early morning. Lykouleon promised himself, to have Dr. Arvis take a look at his blue dragon officer after a few kisses.   
  
Kai-Stern's scent was sharp like pine with an underlying smoothness of almond. The touch of his skin was always gentle and those muscles that guided every move, were firm and a little forceful. His mouth, that tang that lingered on Lykouleon's tongue. Every sense was enraptured with the frosty haired dragon. The dragon lord reminded himself to take the albino to the infirmary...maybe after a few more kisses. 


	27. a song for those who are lost

candle in the window   
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to right over and over again. I wake in the infinite cold. Will you sing to me over and over again? So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I know now, your my only hope. (Mandy More: Only hope. No, I don't own this song.)  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Alfeegi..." The worried brown eyes of the yellow dragon officer watched the strawberry blond as he turned his head. A bead of sweat fell down the cheif secretary's temple and past his cheek. The white dragon officer was sleeping, had been since the accident late last night. "Are you dreaming?" Slim fingers carefully swept a stray lock of soaked hair from his love's face. "Or is it a nightmare?" The brown and red haired dragon felt a knot at his brow.   
  
The Secretary of State rang out a clean cloth in a bowl of cool water, folded it with care and laid it over Alfeegi's forehead. The strawberry blond moaned a little as he shifted his position again. Not to say that he was thrashing by any means, he only moved perhaps an inch or two and usually one extremity at a time.   
  
The doctor said that this kind of thing can be a side effect of trauma. The body weakens to the point that a virus can take hold. A healer was called in and, while she did her best, even she said there was nothing left for her to do. Alfeegi would have to fight it himself.   
  
Memory:  
  
"I can help you." Ruwalk insisted.  
  
"Were you there when the accident happened?" Tetheus asked.  
  
"N...no, but..."  
  
"Then maybe you should be somewhere else right now." Those black eyes looked at him sternly.  
  
"Ah...I," The yellow dragon officer turned his head away. "I understand."   
  
Ruwalk shook his head, lightly. He felt so useless. In the depths of his mind, he went over those moments a thousand times. He kissed Alfeegi, spoke to him and left Devlin to watch the door. Then when he came back Devlin was panicing and there he was under all those files.   
  
Some people came to see what all the shouting was about. Then Alfeegi's been here ever since. It was just an accident... Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on himself, but...if the brunet had been there. If only he could have done something...He would gladly trade places with the white dragon officer right now...if he could.  
  
It was just an accident. There's no way he could have predicted that. He took the warmed cloth from the cheif secretary's head and dipped it again. The way all those files and boxes were stacked it's a miracle something like this hadn't happened sooner. The brunet replaced the cloth, careful not to disturb him. Wait a minute. That room has been that way ever since Alfeegi took the position of Cheif Secretary. It's been years and no one has had a problem.  
  
Not to mention, when Ruwalk pressed Alfeegi against one of those columns, he wasn't being careful at all and not even a paper teetered. You idiot! Alfeegi's been climbing a latter braced up against those columns for days now with out a mention of concern. He could probably climb one of them with his bare hands and be confidnet that it wouldn't colapse. There's no way it just fell on it's own. That was no accident!  
  
"Knock, Knock..." The dark red head of the dragon queen popped in.  
  
"L, Lady Raseleane." He stood respectfully.  
  
"Please don't worry about that." she waved, coming in with a vase full of flowers. "I just came to see how he was doing. I asked the doctor and he seems to be hopeful."  
  
"Yes." he nodded watching her come around the other side of the bed and put the bushel down. You could barely see the vase there where so many flowers. "All that's left is to wait. And pray."  
  
"I'm not very good at this I'm afraid. Rune is better than I am. In fact, he taught me a few things. And I taught him a few things as a trade."  
  
"Oh, not at all." Was she even listening? "Your arrangement is superb." He said before he looked at it, really. The arrangement that was on Alfeegi's desk that time, acctually was better. He felt a sweat drop, resisting the urge to say something.  
  
"Even though I know you're just saying that, I appreciate the compliment." She smiled. "But enough about that. How are you doing, Ruwalk?"  
  
"Me, your majesty?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good." the dragon queen pulled up a stool and sat by Alfeegi's bedside and Ruwalk sat back down. He felt uncomfortable some how. Why would he feel that way about Raseleane? Maybe it was that nagging feeling that she wasn't just here to check up on Alfeegi. "They say that they can hear you."  
  
"What?"   
  
"People who are sick or sleeping. They say that even then, those people can be reached and comforted."  
  
"I..." the secretary of state searched his memory, "think I heard that once."  
  
"What do you think? Shall we sing to him?"  
  
"Uh," Ruwalk blushed, "I don't think...I mean..."  
  
"What's that matter?"  
  
"I'm afraid, I can't sing."  
  
"What do you mean? Everyone can sing." Raseleane giggled at his confession.  
  
"Not me." he shook his head.  
  
"Have you ever tried?"  
  
"Unfortunately, my father will be forever deaf because of me." The yellow dragon officer exaggerated his tone deafness.  
  
"Oh, come on." she insisted waving a hand to dismiss his excuses.  
  
"I really don't..."  
  
"I'll start." She took Alfeegi's hand in both of hers.  
  
"But..."  
  
With out a chance to argue further, she sang. The dragon Queen's voice was calm and melodeous, gentle, but not quiet. Her gold eyes watched her sleeping audience for several minutes. She didn't even glance at Ruwalk, probably assuming he'd join in any time now. She was on her second song and the yellow dragon officer felt more and more pressure to sing, but he was just too uncomfortable. He didn't want to embarrass himself infront of her majesty.  
  
"Ah, I feel so much better now. I'm so glad I came, I'm afraid I have to go now though." She stood and Ruwalk was just about to do the same when the dark read head stopped him. "Please don't get up. I can find the door."  
  
"Of course." he obeyed.   
  
"Take care, Alfeegi." She gave his hand one more squeeze before she released it. Brown eyes followed her to the door. "You too, Ruwalk." Those golden eyes encouraged him when she looked back, over her shoulder.   
  
"Y, yes your majesty." he nodded. She left, leaving Ruwalk to wonder why she came in the first place. Those worried brown eyes turned back to the sleeping strawberry blond. He changed the cloth on the cheif secretary's forehead, took his hand in both of his and hummed a similar melody to the one Raseleane just sang. He had already forgotten most of the notes, but he was humming so softly, probably no one could hear him mess up. 


	28. one with nature

Thank you all so much for your reveiws!! I really mean it when I say it's the reveiws that fuel my passion to complete these stories. So thanks again.   
  
PLEASE REVEIW IF YOU HAVEN'T YET!!! ;)  
  
[Side note: someone asked me where I get the colorings for our favorite Dragon Knight characters. The truth is, the biggest fan of Dragon Knights in my circle of friends and family is my sister Hiso-chan. I get all their color descriptions from her. For those who might not know her work, she does Wind Whips, among others.]  
  
Chapter 28  
  
The sun was hanging in the afternoon sky. Rune sat down, bewildered, among the withering weeds that were most likely still recovering from the heavy storms that had once terrorized Luwa. This party of three had been searching since early morning for that horrible Corca person and still no sign of him. It was time for a rest. He had chosen a largely flat rock that was relatively clean. The shorter child of the two, Wren was his name as Rune discovered, was quite the gentlemen dispite his rough exterior.   
  
Wren or Boss as his friend Quinn or Quinnie called him, was the one who suggested that the former elf rest before them. Then, he insisted on placing his small jacket down to protect the blond knight from the mud. Rune objected several times but the boy, perhaps nine years old, became angry tossed his coat on the ground guided Rune to sit and put a covered parcel on his lap.  
  
"Wha...What's this?" Blue eyes blinked totally confused by this boy.  
  
"Lunch." he turned away, showing only his profile, his eyes closed. This brown haired boy was so stubborn. "You're hungry right? Eat." Wren said it more like an order than an offer. A small growl came from Quinn's stomach as he drooled over the promise of a meal. He was probably a year or two older than Wren, but seniority clearly wasn't the guarantee of authority in this instance.  
  
"But aren't you..?" Rune held out the cloth wrapped bundle. Quinn looked delighted, his purple eyes like plums, were brightened at the offer. He reached out his small hands with grattitude.  
  
"Girls first." The brunet told the water dragon knight simply. Quinn frowned and his out streched hands seemed to shrivel back, fearing reprisal.  
  
"I've been trying to tell you," the blond dragon insisted again and again. "I'm not..."  
  
"Come on, Quinnie." Wren walked away, dragging his bald friend with him. "We still haven't searched the slope."  
  
"The slope?" the taller boy whinned, slumping his sholders and giving a heavy sigh. "Why not just jump? It'll be faster that way." he grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Was that a volunteer I just heard?" The brunet boy grinned mischievously, cupping a hand over his ear.  
  
"No, no, no." The bald child shook his head vigorously protesting. "The slope is fine!" he rubbed the bandana that did it's best to hide the tiny bristles of fuzz that was just starting to grow out.  
  
"That's what I thought." He turned back to the water dragon knight and waved. "Just sit tight, we'll be right back. This is a man's job."  
  
"I told you...!"  
  
"See ya in a few!" the boy's disappeared into some bushes that seemed to lead straight over the cliff side. There was most likely a natural ramp that led down the from there, at least to a point. It seemed awfully out of the way though.   
  
"For goodness sake." Rune gave out an exasperated sigh.   
  
This was always happening. The boys would call Rune a girl and then find some reason or another not to listen to the former elf's protests. With nothing left to do and finding his stomach was in the mood for food he untied the cloth knot. Rune found a round lump of bread and a wedge of cream colored cheese.   
  
"That boy..." The blue eyed dragon thought back. He said girls go first.   
  
Just now Rune remembered that every time they passed around a small leather skin of water, Rune was the first to drink, because Wren handed him the bottle. He was thirsty and the others got a drink too, so he didn't notice it before. There was so little here and to share between the three of them. That boy even left with Quinn to remove any amount of guilt Rune might have for eating all he wanted. Such kindness, for a person he doesn't even know.   
  
"That boy..." His blond bangs hid his blue eyes. "Who do they think I am anyway? It's not like I'm really interested in finding some guy I barely know. I just didn't want to be bothered by those two anymore."   
  
"I'm not...who they think I am." Rune wrapped the food losely and set it to his side, keeping it on the jacket. He wasn't really all that hungry but...perhaps meditating would help him forget about the hunger that was there. He sat with folded legs and extended his arms, welcoming the essence of his surroundings.  
  
The light of the sun touched his golden hair, his fair skin and his clothes lending warmth to each. The ground beneath him also felt the sun. The heat evaporated the water that saturated the mud and released it into the air. He felt it rise and scatter into the salty breeze. The salt was not so gentle as the sun on his skin, however, it was a bit uncomfortable.   
  
Feeling his connections to the world as a body he would now extend beyond that. Even when he first set foot on this ground he could tell this place was unlike any he had been before and yet there was a familiar feeling deep inside him that peeked his curiousity. In town there may have been faint traces of influence if so, they were concentrated here. But influences of what?  
  
The plants were the first feelings that reached the former elf. They were all very happy to see the sun on a regular basis again. Many had suffered and even died, being swept away by the wind or the rain. It must have been difficult, Rune communicated his sympathies with these survivors. The earth around seemed to be sleeping now, even though the animals had returned. They were all frightened and still cautious of the weather conditions. Rune did his best to give feelings of comfort to them. The air or rather the wind...  
  
"AH!" Rune opened his eyes with surprise. The blond dragon found himself short of breath and a little sweaty as if from some kind of excertion. "When...did I...?"  
  
"Rune-chan!" Wren's voice echoed from the cliff side. "Are you okay? We're coming!"  
  
Rune sat back down, funny how he didn't remember getting up and especially not the screaming part, until he was acctually doing it. His lungs stung deep down as if it was a horrific shreak. His heart was pounding and his body was trembling.  
  
"Wha, what just happened?" the blond looked at his shaking hands astonished that this shutter had no meaning to his conscious mind. "Could this...have something to do with what happened to Kai-Stern?"  
  
"Rune-chan!" A scattering of rocks under hurried feet signalled Wren's arrival. He looked so dirty and his knees were all scratched up. But the boy seemed more worried about the water dragon knight than himself. "Are," he paused to take a breath, "you alright?" the brunet breathed heavily as he looked at those clear blue eyes with only one of his. He pushed himself too hard.  
  
"I..." The water dragon knight hesitated, he wasn't sure how he felt or what caused him to shout so abruptly.   
  
"Here." the brunet boy was again showning his profile as he handed something to the blond dragon. "You don't have to cry."  
  
"Cry?" he touched his cheek and felt the slight wetness of saline. "Thank you." Rune took the folded handkerchief.  
  
"D-don't worry anymore because I'm here now. I'll, um, well..." Wren fidgetted. He looked away a little more but there was a tell tale pinkness already on his cheeks. "I'll protect you." He mummbled. Rune was embarassed too, but not from flattery. This was going way too far. Rune had to put a stop to this here and now.  
  
"Listen, Wren." Rune paused to collect his thoughts. Men have important feelings, much the same as women, so to escape as much embarrasment as possible especially to a young boy with a promising future, he would have to put it delicately. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. But you shouldn't try so hard."  
  
"What do you mean? I-I haven't done anything." he turned away a little more, letting his brunet bangs guard his expression.  
  
"Please just listen. You're very sweet and a good person. I don't want you to misunderstand."  
  
"You-You don't have to tell me okay. I know." Wren scuffed his little boot on the dirt.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not stupid...just because I'm a kid..." He kicked a rock off the cliff side and looked out toward the horizon. "I'm not stupid."  
  
"I never said..."   
  
"I know I'm just a kid and there's no way that some one like you could ever...like..." He's misunderstanding again. Darn it! How can I get through to him? First thing to do was get Wren's attention focused. The blond dragon knight rocked onto his knees and turned the boy around by his shoulders.  
  
"That's not what I...Geh!" Rune felt a fog of doom rolling over him. The expression on Wren's face was surprise, admiration, vulnerability, and of-course the blush caused by the sudden touch.  
  
"Rune-chan?" Quinn stummbled from the bushes they had left through. Blue eyes blinked. That wasn't where Wren had come from. They blinked again when Rune discovered the boy that he had just grabbed was almost two feet away from were his hands were. He's fast.  
  
"Quinnie good timing." this boy always managed a mischievous grin when his subordinate was around. "Take it off."  
  
"Huh?" The bald kid exclaimed.  
  
"Wha-what are you suggesting?" Rune touched his horror stricken face with both hands. He's not one of 'those' kids is he?  
  
"You're coat, bright eyes, can't you see Rune-chan is cold." He put his hand out to receive it. Oh, thank the gods! Rune let out a sigh of relief. Okay Rune, he coached himself, no more heart attacks today. He took an extra breath to calm himself. Those pulm eyes looked at the blond and nodded, immediately giving the coat to Wren.  
  
"Well." Wren slipped the small jacket over Rune's shoulder's. "We've searched up and down this place and no sign of Corca. Maybe we should head back for today. We might have to try again tomorrow." The boy wiped his brow with the back of his hand.   
  
"Can we eat first?"  
  
"Fine, ya big baby. But don't forget I get half."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."   
  
First Kai-Stern then this girl, what was her name? Zell...maybe, then Corca. Three disappearences so far. Kai-Stern was missing for nine days, possibly less comparing the secretry's activities with the reports of his activities. Earlier in the twilight before dawn Wren said she had been missing for a week, maybe two. Her disappearence is around the same time Zell was noticed to be missing.  
  
"Wren?" Rune asked suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" the brunet was still munching on half chewed bread smeared with cheese.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." He swallowed, clearing this throat.  
  
"You said it was about a week or two that your friend Zell had been missing, right?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Are you absolutely sure it was two weeks?"  
  
"Well...It was such a big deal when that guy from Draqueen up and disappeared...It could have been longer...maybe." he looked unsure.  
  
"When did you last see her, talk to her?"  
  
"That's easy." the boy proclaimed. "It was two and a half weeks ago."  
  
"Did she seem...upset at all?" Rune's brow was knotted. There was a mystery going on here and if this place had something to do with it...perhaps all of these disappearences did too.  
  
"Not really." he shook his brown hair.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it." Quinn volunteered. "She didn't seem too happy, even though the storms had stopped."  
  
"Did she look depressed at all? Sad maybe?" Rune had a look at the official report documented by Kai-Stern, among others, it mentioned a girl that had cut the secretary's rope as he was climbing a cliff side. The document ended abruptly and picked up in the castle's infirmary.  
  
"She's always mad." Wren waved a hand matter-of-factly.  
  
"She was mad too, but she didn't hit you once." purple eyed child spoke up again.  
  
"Oh, good point." the brunet slapped his fist on his open hand. "Yeah, I guess she wasn't really herself." The boys looked at the blue eyed dragon as he considered the facts. "Why? Still after Corca? I said to give up on that, didn't I?" the boy shrugged, shaking his head. "Some people never learn." This kid is really...really getting annoying, Rune kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
"By the way," Quinn was meaning to ask. "when I got up here weren't you two..."  
  
"AHhhh! You haven't finished your bread yet." Wren, now painted crimson, grabbed the left overs of the split meal and crammed it into the taller child's mouth. "I know you're still hungry." Muffled noises came from the bald child as the the brunet kept his mouth full. Those rooling clouds of doom were so heavy as they hung over the former elf's head. After the blond gave a great sigh, he asked the heavens, Why me? 


	29. just the facts

candle in the window   
  
More and more comes the clues as more deeply and more deeply you become ensnared by the mystery. Can you solve it before it's too late? Just who is Kai-Stern? Why did he try so hard to push Lykouleon away when this love seems to be what he wants as well? Just what happened to Kai-Stern in Luwa and what will happen if the truth comes to light? Can Kai-Stern trust himself around Lykouleon, if he can't remember what he does? So many questions. Is it possible to get too many answers?  
  
Chapter 29  
  
"That is all." Tetheus excused Devlin as Ruwalk entered the room.  
  
"Thank you, sir." the brunet bowed his head, lower than usual. "Let me say, sir, it's been an honor serving you. Please accept my resignation..."  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"But sir?" the young man was confused but determinded.  
  
"You are a fighter under my command, are you not?"  
  
"Y-Yes, sir! he stood at attention.  
  
"When you signed on here you entrusted you fate to me is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Am I now to understand, that you are refusing to obey my orders? That you will no longer consider yourself in the service of his majesty Lord Lykouleon?"  
  
"N-no sir. I will always..."  
  
"Then report to your post this evening, dragon fighter."  
  
"S-Sir!" Devlin got a signal from Tetheus to be dismissed and with the utmost respect he did so. "Excuse me, sir." he paused and bowed slightly, before passing the secretary of state.  
  
"I think that's what they call tough love."  
  
"He's too hard on himself. Sorry you had to see that."  
  
"Not at all," the brown and red haird dragon smiled, shutting the door behind him. "it's an inspiration to see you at work. How is it that I may be of service?" Ruwalk sat as Tetheus straightned some papers and closed a file folder.   
  
"I'm collecting statements about the incident last night." Tetheus scanned over the statement he just took from Devlin. "I'd like your version." He prepared a paper and an ink quill.  
  
"Let's see." the brown and red haired dragon collected his thoughts. "Alfeegi and I were alone in the vault since eight o'clock. I suppose it was around eleven or midnight when I left."  
  
"Why did you leave?" the scratching of the pen paused as he asked the question.  
  
"To get something to eat, for both of us." Ruwalk hesitated. Should I tell him that we had a kind of an argument, sort of...  
  
"Please continue."  
  
"Yes. Uh, Devlin was outside guarding the vault doors when I came into the hall. I thought it was strange because I hadn't seen him up so late before."  
  
"Did he look fatigued in any way?"  
  
"No." Ruwalk felt surprised by the quill that scratched again, but a lot more than his simple answer. "He looked refreshed if anything."  
  
"I see." the security officer continued his note taking. The scritch scratch of that quill across the paper was getting a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Is that important?" The secretary of state asked, wondering if all these notes over one observation was so necessary.  
  
"Perhaps." Tetheus lifted the quill from the paper. The yellow dragon officer was acctually relieved to have that feather still. "Please go on."  
  
"Well, I went to the kitchen and when I came back Devlin wasn't there. I called out, wondering if something was wrong." The note taking stopped again even though the secretary of state was still explaining. What did that mean? "I'd never known him to leave his post without some one to one to take over, not even to use the restroom."  
  
"And then what happened?" Those black eyes actually looked up from the paper. What is he writting?  
  
"After a moment, Devlin came running into the hallway franticly. I asked him what was wrong. He said that Alfeegi had shouted 'found it,' or something" Ruwalk explained as the scritch scratching of the quill prosisted. "and that's when he told me there had been an accident. He ran past me, knocking the tray out of my hands, but I didn't care. I found Alfeegi covered in a pile of books and...I tried to uncover him as much as I could..." Ruwalk swallowed hard. It was more difficult than he had expected to talk about it. It was such a shock. "that's when he..."  
  
"Take your time." Tetheus noticed his discomfort, set down the quill and offered a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you, I'm fine." the brown eyed dragon refused.  
  
"He, Alfeegi," The brown eyed dragon closed his eyes remembering, and trying to ignore that relentless writing. "coughed up blood, so I called for help. Some people showed up in their night clothes and one or two dragon fighters held them back until the doctor could arrive." He opened those brown eyes again and sat back a little further in his chair. "And...that's what happened."  
  
"I see." Those deep black eyes looked over the notes he just took of Ruwalk's account.  
  
  
  
"Tetheus, I'm wondering...do you think this might not have been an accident?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. First I need to clearly establish what happened that night, then we can start formulating conjectures." Black eyes looked into brown. Even Ruwalk found himself intimidated by those eyes sometimes. "Ruwalk, can you repeat what you just told me, about what happened last night."  
  
"Sure." the yellow dragon officer leaned on Tetheus's desk. "Let's see. Alfeegi and I were alone, looking for that map. I left to get something to eat. Devlin had just started his shift."  
  
"That was around eleven o'clock then?" The raven haired officer asked flipping from one page to another now.  
  
"Yes. I believe so. It was around the time they change guards." Ruwalk put a knuckle to his chin. Not really a stickler for time, he didn't pay too much attention when he didn't have to. "It was only maybe fifteen or twenty minutes till I came back. Devlin came running out of the vault in a panic. And that's when he told me there had been an accident. I ran in and saw Alfeegi lying there. He was covered in papers and books up to here." Ruwalk motioned with his hand, about mid-torso. "Devlin said he was going to get help so I waited with Alfeegi. I called for help..."  
  
"You didn't see anyone enter or leave the room."  
  
"After I called for help?" Ruwalk thought about it. "Just some people in their night clothes and some dragon fighters."  
  
"Can you tell me the name of each person that showed up?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking about it at the time, especially when Dr. Arvis made his way through the crowd. I lost track of everyone else. I was worried about Alfeegi."  
  
"I understand, but can you tell me the names of those you do remember?"  
  
"Um, let's see." The yellow dragon officer put a knuckle to his chin, trying to remember. "The dragon fighters that showed up were, Clarence, Atton, and Erilite."  
  
"Those in the immediate vicinity," Tetheus nodded, scribbling something, "Please continue."  
  
"The rest were, Ms. Alister, Mr. Dorinus, and two or three others I think."  
  
"I've already spoken with the dragon fighters involved. They confirmed the names you just gave me and a few you didn't. Ms. Shizell, Mrs. Oller and Mr. Xena. Although, when the doctor arrived it's seemes as though everyone was focused on the cheif secretary."  
  
"Is that strange?"  
  
"No." his voice said no, but his eyes gave the indication that he was looking deeper. He seemed to be staring into a deep pool of thought far beyond that paper he had been writing on. Those black eyes focused like a hawk on his prey, watching, waiting for a clue to present itself. "That's all that happened?" Tetheus looked back to Ruwalk.  
  
"Yes." The yellow dragon officer answered automatically. But that wasn't entirely true. He remembered talking with Kai-Stern just down the hall from the vault. But should I say anything? He just went for an evening snack after all, he was going back to his room when...  
  
Suddenly two and two met up with four. There was an adjacent hallway that would have led to Kai-Stern's room, but Ruwalk passed it after speaking with the blue dragon officer. But that didn't mean anything if he wasn't at the scene right?...right? Those brown eyes seemed to be wide open windows to the black dragon officer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh..." the secretary of state smiled nervously. "It's probably nothing."  
  
"Never the less, it could be important." Tetheus insisted.  
  
"Well, on my way to the kitchen I saw Kai-Stern." Those black eyes looked surprised for a split second. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. He can't be a suspect, but...if he...what if he did? "We were going in opposite directions. And there's something else too." He let his brown bangs cover his expression. "When I saw him..." he felt like he was about to betray his friend but if he didn't do it there would be evidence to support that...wouldn't there? "I told him about the map that Alfeegi and I had been looking for. He seemed surprised to hear that we had a lead."  
  
"That..." Tetheus flipped through some documents and laid out some papers side by side.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The timing...is right." A bead of sweat touched his brow a definate sign of trouble.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Devlin's statement," he pointed at one of his many files. "Around 11:10 Devlin saw one of Raseleane's handmaidens, Minna Myerth, walking in the halls. He called out to her and when she didn't answer, he followed. When he looked down the corridor, she was gone. It was only a moment, but he was drawn away from his post. It would have been the perfect opportunity for someone to slip in there. And child's play to hide among those stacks until a crowd developed, enough to escape or be counted among them, possibly."  
  
"Hold on, a minute! What your saying..."  
  
"Devlin heard Alfeegi say, 'I found it.' He must have been referring the map."  
  
"I know what you're thinking, but that map couldn't have been there. We searched for days, we were about to give up and...and you had them search didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. There was nothing." the black dragon officer admitted.  
  
"There you see? It's not there. Maybe he mistook it."  
  
"Or maybe it was taken. In order for some truth to stay hidden."  
  
"No. I don't beleive it. Kai-Stern wouldn't..."  
  
"We've already factored in the posibility that an enemy could be...influencing Kai-Stern. I get daily reports that he is not himself."  
  
"That's because he's here! You know he's the traveler type, he doesn't like being couped up, even for his own good. And with all the fears over the possiblility that he could be 'influenced' by a youkai, people aren't themselves either."  
  
"Are you saying they can't be trusted?"  
  
"I'm saying it could be exaggerated. You know it's a possibility that he could have just gotten turned around in those dark corridors and passed by the right hall way. He's lived out there more than in these walls. He...he just..." Ruwalk remembered being excited about Kai-Stern's blooming love or at least the possibility of love for Lykouleon. "I don't think he could ever betray us. Even against his will." Those brown eyes believed in the trust that Lykouleon held for the secretary of forgein affairs.  
  
"I'd like to believe that's true. But I have to fully consider the evidence as it is presented to me." Tetheus slipped two statements to Ruwalk and stood from his desk.   
  
"What is this?" The yellow dragon officer picked up the first paper. "-Minna Myerth. Eleven fourty-five.- This date was just last night. -Had a breif descussion with Kai-Stern on his way to the third floor.-"  
  
"Read the next."  
  
"-Dragon Fighter Thomas Rimly.- But wait he was stationed outside the castle What does he have to..."  
  
"I don't have as many fighters posted around the castle so I asked that each one report immediately if Kai-Stern is exibiting any unusual behavior."  
  
"-Dragon Fighter Thomas Rimly. Kai-Stern was seen on the northwest parapet at twelve fifteen Am.- I don't understand."  
  
"Rimly had his partner guard their post. Fearing that Kai-Stern might try to take his own life, he rushed up to the parapet gate. When he arrived the secretary of forgein affairs was dressed in his night clothes. His arms were outstretched, but not to jump as Rimly had suspected. Small bits of paper were being carried away by the gales that swarm the castle at that height."  
  
"Paper could be the map but...did you get any of it?"  
  
"No. The dragon fighter didn't understand it at the time and since then we've searched the grounds, but with the frequency of storm winds lately." He shook his raven hair. "They could have been carried for miles. That was probably the purpose. So no one could see."  
  
"But we can't know for certain."  
  
"When Kai-Stern was asked what he was doing. He replied, 'Just disposing of troublesome trash.' It's not proof but it's obvious what he was doing. Destroying something as completely as he could."  
  
"What an irresponsible thing to say. But, like him." Ruwalk nodded, understanding the weight of the situation. "If it was that important why wouldn't he just brun it?"  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I have an appointment to speak with him tomorrow. I'd like to give him a chance to come clean. If indeed he was the culprit. If anything else happens in connection with him that is even remotely suspicious...I might have to confine him, until we can learn more."  
  
"When Alfeegi wakes up..." Ruwalk started, but Tetheus interrupted.  
  
"We can't know what he can provide us until then, but, don't get your hopes up." A moment of silent discomfort weighed on the room.  
  
"Did..." The brown and red haired dragon asked just to keep talking. "Did Kai-Stern go to his room after that?"  
  
"No." The black dragon officer opened his window. The clouds were darker now and a few drops of rain had started to fall. "He insisted on staying up there, so Rimly did the only thing he could think of."  
  
"What?" The yellow dragon officer was interested.  
  
"He got Kai-Stern a blanket and returned to his post." Tetheus closed the window again.  
  
"He's so stubborn." The brunet shook his head. "That idiot." Ruwalk felt like a thousand weights were pressing down on him. What's going to happen? Alfeegi, please wake up soon. Until then, Kai-Stern, stay out of trouble. 


	30. cool room

candle in the window  
  
I love you reveiwers!!!! Keep it comin.' Don't be shy;)  
  
Chapter 30  
  
"I don't think this is going to work." Minna sighed again watching another extravagent dress sail out of Raseleane's walk-in closet.   
  
It may as well have been another room, because it was certainly larger than the one this lady in waiting slept in. The silver haired woman picked up a salmon colored dress that was accented with stripes of blue and white. Violet eyes looked at the mirror that expressed her likeness. Holding up the gown to her body she imagined wearing something so...perfect.   
  
She blushed, half-ashamed at herself for even considering wearing one of the dragon queen's dresses, but her magesty insisted on helping this common serving girl to catch the man she hoped to one day call...husband?   
  
"Don't I have a brown one? Yes, I do. I'm sure of it. It made me think of chocolate whenever I'd looked at it." Raseleane called from some where in the expanse of her dress closet. "I felt guilty cravings every time I wore it. Hee hee."   
  
Minna heard the rustling of cloth and some clattering of jeweled gowns against one another. The lady in waiting reached up with one hand and pulled off the length of cloth that held her long silver hair in place. A shower of shimmering silk poured over her shoulders. Those violet eyes took a good long look at her appearence, minus the dragon queen's dress.  
  
"Here it is! This is the one for you!" Raseleane practically danced into the room with a plum purple dress that was speckled with opals in a flowing wave pattern. The golden eyed dragon stopped, noticing the girl was so still in front of that mirror, hiding her expression under those silver bangs. "Minna?"  
  
"I..." she turned her head, "I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Wha...What are you talking about?" Raseleane approched folding the dress in her arms.  
  
"I just don't think..." the girl's jaw tightened, trying to control her emotions. "...he even sees me."  
  
"That's why we have to get his attention." the dark red haired dragon shook the plum dress in her hands to emphasize her point.   
  
"Even if I wear something like this." violet eyes looked at the plum and opal pattern. "It's like, I've got the worst timing in the world."  
  
"What do you mean?" gold eyes studied the young lady intently, at the same time being sympathetic and understanding.  
  
"For one, every time I make him lunch, remember you said to make him lunch?" Minna asked turning to her queen. The red head nodded to keep her talking. "Well, he says he's too busy. I...I even tried just talking to him and he's got something else more important. I'm not saying he shouldn't fulfill his duty, it's just...Well, you'd think he'd have some time sometime, right?" Her violet eyes were filled with turmoil. Raseleane continued to nod. Her lady in waiting was babbling now, but perhaps that's just the kind of outlet she needs right now. "So then I write him a letter thinking maybe he can find time for a letter, you know, but...but I can't seem to do anything but bother him, even last night..." she stopped in mid-sentence and turned away.   
  
"Last night?" Gold eyes watched the girl's hesitant hands come up to hug herself, ultimately she decided not to.  
  
"I...I found out...it was right after...the accident. I'm such an idiot." she shook her head.  
  
"That was bad timing." Raseleane confessed. "But you couldn't have known. Sometimes things just don't work out the way we plan. So we've got to work extra hard to..."  
  
"No." The silver haired dragon straightened her posture and gained a sudden stone cold contol on her heart. "I think it was better when he didn't even know my name. You can't hate some one you don't know." she mummbled the last bit but the dragon queen heard the majority.   
  
"Minna..." Raseleane paused, choosing her next words carefully. "Was he angry with you?" The angle of the mirror reflected Minna's slightly shocked face. She clearly hadn't been prepared for that question.  
  
"N-not really." she brushed a silver lock behind her ear. "He just...I don't know what he's thinking."   
  
"Don't you want to talk to him? Find out?" The dark red haired queen asked, watching the girl turn around.  
  
"I think it's better if I just stay out of his way for a while." she confessed, her violet eyes downward.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Thank you so much for your help." Minna bowed deeply to the dragon queen, before pulling her hair up to bind it once again. "Shall I straighten this up for you?" Minna picked up a few dresses and carried them into the closet. She was working through her pain but at the same time forcing it down deep inside. That...that's not right.  
  
"Thank you." the dark red haired queen opened the door. "I'll leave you to it."   
  
"Of course, your magesty." Minna answered obediently. The golden eyed dragon shut the door behind her and began to walk down the hallway with purpose.  
  
"Something is wrong with Kai-Stern." Raseleane spoke to herself as if she was speaking to Minna. "I'm sure of it. I've got to find out what. For your sake...and mine."   
  
If the blue dragon officer didn't like the silver haired lady in waiting that's fine, he should at least be clear about it. But in all the years Raseleane has known Kai-Stern, he has never acted so poorly. The secretary of foreign affairs didn't have a duty to Minna, but he could not turn his queen away. Raseleane needed answers or she couldn't possibly go through with the ritual to conceive the heir.  
  
****  
  
Kai-Stern's room  
  
****  
  
"Mm." The dragon opened his light yellow eyes. He was in that familiar soft bed. What happened to the library? "Is this...?" The blue dragon officer sat up and glanced around the room. It was definately his. "Did I fall asleep?" he rubbed his forsty locks.  
  
His bed was warm, evidence that he'd been sleeping for several hours. The albino pulled the comforter away and slipped out from his sheets. The floor was cold. It made him think of the past. The capital was frozen in ice and snow that time, when Raseleane was gone. Why was he thinking about that?   
  
When he stood, something seemed to catch deep down in his chest. A pallor hand cupped his mouth as his breath was forced from his body. It was only an instant, but it made his whole body shake, recovering from the terrible cough. It was then that he noticed a strange taste in his mouth. Medicine?  
  
The small end table resting by Kai-Stern's bed had a cup, a bottle of some strange looking, thick fluid and a note. What's this? He picked up the note that read: "You need to take care of yourself. Have a swallow every couple of hours. Doctor's orders. -Lykouleon." That guy. He half looked at the bottle.   
  
"I hate doctors." He replaced the note and went to the window. A light sprinkle of rain had started. 'I like the rain.' Lykouleon's words flashed into the blue dragon officer's mind. "What did he mean by that? Was he talking about...that time?" Just then a knock on the door drew his attention. Who could that be? "Who is it?"  
  
"Excuse me, Kai-Stern." A scruff voice came from just beyond his door. Was that...one of the dragon fighters? What was his name? "Lady Raseleane asks for an audience with you." Audience? Light yellow eyes blinked. That's much to formal for this instance.   
  
"Uh, Of-course." The blue dragon officer suddenly remembered he was in his night clothes. "J-Just a moment!"   
  
"What does she want?" He mummbled to himself.   
  
The albino dragon made his bed quickly and shucked his night clothes, kicking them under the afore mentioned bed. Of course, a queen has free reign over all her subjects, regarding meetings or audience of any kind. But if it was official, she should have called him into the main hall or one of the offices. What could she be wanting from...? The frosty haired dragon paused in mid-dress.   
  
She...Does she know about Lykouleon and I? Come to think of it, Lykouleon didn't seem to see Raseleane as a hindrence to our...can I say relationship? It's not like we've promised anything to one another. I can't worry about that now. But Lykouleon might have spoken to her about it.   
  
Kai-Stern pulled the shirt fully up his right arm and hooked the other sleeve with his left. He slipped glass buttons into the holes of the silken shirt as his mind raced. It's a possibility. Even so...What could she know? Nothing even happened. That's right. It was just a kiss...or three. It was just...He felt a sweat drop, knowing all too well the extent of his crimes. Where are my glasses?   
  
He ran his hands through his white hair a few times and checked the mirror for anything out of place. It's personal, whatever it is. Wait. I told Lykouleon before that I had decided whether to help with the heir or not. He didn't ask then so...had Raseleane come for an answer? I don't know if I'm ready to talk to her about it. Where are my glasses? Oh well, those were the least of his worries right now.  
  
Kai-Stern shook his head. I can't just keep her waiting. The albino dragon straightened his collar and tightened a few laces on the back of his shirt. His dark blue pants needed to be pressed but, she probably wouldn't notice. He took a breath to prepare himself. Still not really sure what she wanted, but there was one sure way to find out.  
  
"Please come in." Light yellow eyes noticed the medicine on the end table. She doesn't need to see that! As the door opened, he dashed over to the table opened the small drawer and scooped the lot of it out of sight.   
  
The dragon fighter opened the door for the red head. He seemed to tell Raseleane something as she came in. That dragon was obviously a guard placed at his door. Typically cautious for Tetheus, especially after what happened. He probably told her to call out if there was a problem. The albino dragon frowned, sure he was right. She thanked him as she came into the cool room. The door closed behind her and Kai-Stern stepped away from the bed casually.  
  
"Good evening." Raseleane greeted him normally. Even that felt uncomfortable, since she'd never been in his room before...to his knowledge.  
  
"Good evening, your majesty." Kai-Stern would try to stay in 'offical buisness mode' just to be safe. There was a chance that she came to his room on official buisness because she knew he hadn't had the best of health these past days.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Feeling?" The blue dragon officer blinked. She nodded. "Fine." Everything about this was awkward.  
  
"Oh, really? That's good." She just kept smiling. Kai-Stern nodded.   
  
"Yes, well," he cleared his throat, "But where are my manners? Please sit down. I'm afraid I don't have anything to offer you."  
  
"Oh, no." she waved a hand. "That's alright. Acctually, I just came to talk." her gold eyes weren't telling him anything, but her smile seemed to fade.  
  
"If your looking for someone to confide in. Surely there's someone more appropriate. Maybe you should be talking to Lord Lykouleon."  
  
"I..." she stepped closer suddenly and her hands fidgeted nervously before her stomach. "He doesn't know I'm here." That made Kai-Stern nervous. What were her intentions? Coming here.  
  
"I'm sorry," his light yellow eyes reflected suspicion, "but I can't keep anything from him."  
  
"I'm not asking you to. I..." She looked away for a moment then looked back. "I just realized. I don't know anything about you."  
  
"Are you worried about me?" It was a multi-layered question and depending on her answer, it would tell him how well she understood his meaning.  
  
"I'd just like to know more about you. I want you to feel comfortable talking to Lykouleon and I about anything. There are so many things I don't know. I'm not asking you to tell me everthing, but I don't even know how you and Lykouleon met."  
  
"Once again, something you should be talking to Lykouleon about." The blue dragon officer started walking back toward his bed.  
  
"I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable," Raseleane was being persistant about this, "but it's hard on others when they can't understand just who is standing before them."   
  
The albino stopped. Hard on others? She was most likely refering to herself on that comment. Her majesty had never been so persistant about anyone's past. Why was she so...  
  
No. It makes sense. If she's worried about who she would be bedding with. It would be inconsiderate not to answer at least some of her questions. She's probably just...scared. Not surprising when considering the mysterious circumstances under which she recieved her 'solution.' The blue dragon officer turned back to face her.  
  
"We..." The albino let out a breath. "We first met during a storm. It was acctually raining a lot like this." Kai-Stern pointed to the window with his nose. The trickle had quickly become a downpour.  
  
{memory}  
  
{"Are you alright?" Kai-Stern shouted to the green eyed dragon.   
  
"I got lost in the storm!" He shouted back.   
  
"It's a good thing I saw you." The albino led him through the underbrush of the forest.  
  
"How?" He tailed behind the other. "This forest is so dense and the rain, uh, whoa!" A patch of mud slipped from under his foot.   
  
"Ah!" Kai-Stern whipped around just in time to catch the blond in his arms. A bit of blond peeked out from under the heavy cowl. And a pair of green eyes looked into light yellow for a moment. Unfortunately, some of the same mud slipped from under the albino as well, sending them both to the forest floor.}  
  
"Humph." the blue dragon officer almost laughed at the memory. Even when they first met, when they were alone something like that would happen. Absently, Kai-Stern returned to his former question. When Lykouleon mentioned he liked the rain...  
  
"When Lykouleon first talked to you about...the heir..." Raseleane brought Kai-Stern's thoughts to focus. The blue dragon officer looked into gold pools. "I'm sure it was a surprise."   
  
"Yes." Kai-Stern admitted. "Perhaps your choice...was most surprising."   
  
"Our choice? What do you mean?" The dark red haired queen stepped forward again, making the albino want to back up.   
  
"I mean why me?" the albino put a hand on his chest "I've thought it through a few times and the only reason I can think of is that I look more like Lykouleon than the others." The rain sounded heavier now, as shadows danced from the sheets of rain that poured down the windows.  
  
"Both of us agreed, you were the best choice." She weakly defended her position.  
  
"I see." That had to be the reason, at least, on her side. Lykouleon. I've already made my decision, I just want to know...why me? He turned and walked to the end of his bed. All this was giving him a head ache. Came to talk? What was she thinking? Even if he wanted to be frank, she's the queen.  
  
"Kai-Stern," Raseleane came around him, to face him. She was between the blue dragon officer and his bed, but yellow eyes looked away. "Please understand that no matter what, we are still you're friends. We love you and want you to be happy. We won't force you to do anything...So...please..."  
  
"You can't be serious." His voice was a harsh whisper.  
  
"What?" gold eyes looked confused.  
  
"How can you ask someone to bare the weight of two hearts and an entire kingdom and make it sound like you're baking cookies?" Light yellow eyes glared at her.   
  
"That's not what I..." Raseleane replied weakly on this point as well. This was making Kai-Stern irritated. Shes not being truthful. Nothing's that clean. What does she really want from me?   
  
"I can appreciate wanting to have your husband's child. And I can understand that Lykouleon would do anything to make your dream come true." Kai-Stern's hands reached out, holding her arms fast. How could you? The albino's heart pounded in his chest. She's just like any other woman after all...after all Lykouleon has done for her. "He'd even let another man touch you as long as it's for that purpose."  
  
"Kai-Stern..." she looked vulnerable, perhaps afraid. She chose because I looked like him, so if something goes wrong then...  
  
"Forgive me, if I'm skeptical. You left the castle that day to meet some old woman no one has ever seen and you return with the solution to one of the most complex curses of our time. It's just too convenient."  
  
"I...ah." she gasped as he pushed her down on his bed. Gold eyes watched the frosty haired dragon who now stradled her. How could you do that to him? How could you even think of another man?  
  
"Do you want his baby that much? You'd do anything? Or...are you curious too?" he allowed his length to rest over her. "Do you want to know what it's like to have another man inside you?" he whispered in her ear as he released one arm to take hold of he delicate bodice. Raseleane used that free arm to try and push his shoulder in an attempt to push him off of her, but she wasn't nearly strong enough.  
  
The stiches of her dress pulled free as the fabric ripped away, exposing her milky chest. The golden eyed dragon turned her head, messing her perfect red hair. Dispite his anger, he was careful not to expose her breasts. He was trying to make a point, not rape her. The blue dragon officer grabbed her forearm and pressed it back down against the bed.  
  
"You're hurting me." She was trembling under Kai-Stern's grip. Both hands pressed her further into the soft blankets.  
  
"Admit it," Kai-Stern leaned down over her. His lips hovered over her neck, "You're curious. Lykouleon was your first and not sure you want him to be the last." The red head's breath quickened as she felt his warm tongue trail up to her jawline. "That's why you're not calling for help right now, isn't it? Even though they're right outside." Light yellow eyes studied her as golden eyes grew wide just before they closed, and the dragon queen relaxed.   
  
That's what I thought. The blue dragon officer wanted so badly to make her regret ever thinking about cheating on Lykouleon. Maybe I should take her. He slid his leg against Raseleane's feeling a tightness in his pants. Yes. He'd satisfy two desires at once, what could be more perfect.   
  
Satisfy is lust on the single most beautiful woman in the kingdom and also, Lykouleon would know what she really is...Lykouleon. The thought of his lord was like a splash of cold water on his face. I can't do this. To hurt him like that...Light yellow eyes grew wide as he pulled himself up. I couldn't possibly...The blue dragon officer's hands instantly let go, realizing just how hard he had been squeezing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Raseleane looked at him with a bitter smile, "you think that."   
  
"What?" Kai-Stern lifted his weight to his hands and knees, pressing into the dress all around her.   
  
"I love Lykouleon too much to hurt him like that and I think you wouldn't hurt him either." her golden pools were filled with tenderness and...forgiveness.  
  
"Lady Raseleane." Kai-Stern closed his eyes. He felt so guilty. Such and idiot for thinking that she could be anything but loving and respectful to Lykouleon! How could there be any room in Lykouleon's heart for any other lover?  
  
"I don't know everything about you." the dragon queen spoke softly to him as a soft, warm and delicate hand touched his cheek. The albino opened his eyes but refused to allow his whirl wind of emotions bleed through to his expression. "But I do know that you are a good person. That's why, no matter what...I trust you. I trust you with my life, my body," her hand drifted from his cheek down to her middle, "and the baby we will each be a part of." A tear touched Raseleane's cheek, but it wasn't her's.   
  
"Uh." Kai-Stern whipped off of her in a flash and sat on the side of the bed.   
  
"Kai-Stern." the red head sat up, trying to hold her dress together.   
  
"Please leave." the albino told her, not allowing her to see his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." Raseleane's voice was so confused but mostly guilty. Why did she have to say that? She didn't do anything wrong. I did!   
  
"Please go." The albino tightened his jaw and both fists angry not with her, not anymore, but with himself. What am I doing? What's happening to me?  
  
"Kai-Stern."   
  
"Please..." The blue dragon officer covered his mouth with one hand. I never would have done something like this before...I came back from Luwa and not only my memories were taken, but my self control as well.  
  
"I'm sorry." He heard her gasp a tear fill sob before she ran out of the room from a well known, but deemed 'secret' door and quietly shut it behind her. Light yellow eyes noticed she'd taken a throw from he arm chair. She was probably trying to conceal the events that transpired here, just now.  
  
This was conceivably the first time Kai-Stern had ever felt so stupidly guilty in his whole life. That kind of feeling you get when you try to kick a diseased rat ready to bite you, only to miss and send a week old puppy sailing through the air.   
  
The albino stood and walked to the windowed door that led to the balcony just outside. A flick of the wrist and the glass paines were opened to the elements. The rain wasn't as heavy as it was before, but it felt good on the skin. He stood there, in the calm rain wanting to drown in it. The blue dragon officer wrapped his arms around himself, hoping the rain would wash away his sins. 


	31. north

candle in the window  
  
*Spot light on announcer chick* "Everyone thank you for your support! We hope to bring you more   
  
chapters of candle in the window and Charms. Due to circumstances out of our control (She means   
  
the death threats) the author will not be available for comment until she comes out of hiding. We   
  
have been able to sneak these chapters through a secure line so hopefully she'll be safe and   
  
we'll continue bringing you your favorites. So without further ado, the next chapter of 'candle   
  
in the window!'"  
  
Chapter 31  
  
The port town of Luwa:  
  
Blond hair reflected the suns rays, blue eyes shown like sapphire jewels as the water dragon   
  
knight turned around. His gallant fist broke through the air. His mighty kick, perfectly   
  
controlled, spun his body around completely, letting his hair fall like waves of spun gold over   
  
his shoulders. He paused, frowned, drew his blade and fiercely faced...the mirror. After a moment   
  
Rune sighed, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Maybe I do look like a girl." He pinched his blue tunic. The fabric had an exquisite sheen and   
  
although the design drew attention to his shoulders the rolling wave pattern, made up of lighter   
  
shades of blue. It flowed into the shoulder and snaked down one arm, did give his appearance a   
  
certain femininity. His perfect skin and sharp features weren't helping either. "I wonder if that   
  
Corca person mistook me for a girl because I'm not muscular but..." Rune tried imagining his body   
  
built like one of those sailors he saw at the docks, but quickly banished the image. "How can   
  
someone move freely like that?"  
  
"I beg your pardon, sir." A knock came to Rune's hotel room door. The man's voice was that of the   
  
innkeeper.   
  
"Y-Yes." the water dragon knight quickly shut the closet door, hiding the mirror.  
  
"Your carriage is here, sir." the bearded man didn't have to shout. The blue eyed dragon opened   
  
the door.  
  
"Oh, thank you." The water dragon knight invited the heavy set man in. "My bags are right there."   
  
The blond motioned to the foot of the bed. It was very early in the morning and it seemed that   
  
here the sun rose sooner than in Draqueen. Not surprising, taking into account that Luwa is   
  
farther east.  
  
"So you'll be returning to Draqueen, sir?" the large man inquired, tucking the bags under each   
  
arm, leaving nothing for Rune to carry.  
  
"No actually." the dragon knight gathered up his golden hair and covered it with a wide brim hat,   
  
plumed with a white feather and some silver accessories. "I have a little detour to the north. I   
  
hope to return to the capital in a few days though."  
  
"I see." The large man led the way down the hall. "Perhaps you'll be needin' somethin' for the   
  
road." he offered, looking over his shoulder. "We've got some fine dried fish that you can take   
  
anywhere." The man shrugged, "Can't guarantee it won't attract bears though." presumably unsure   
  
of such things.   
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine." Rune absolutely refused to consume anything from this establishment ever   
  
again. Gratefully, they were down the stairs and at the carriage without any interruptions.   
  
Although this was precisely the path Rune had been pursuing these past days, the blue eyed dragon   
  
found himself hesitating. He looked up at the cliff side that he had visited the other day.   
  
"Those boys. I'm sure they'll be fine." he said under his breath.  
  
"Somethin' wrong?" the innkeeper asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." The former elf waved his hands to dismiss his concerns. "I heard   
  
there was a shrine up there on that cliff side and I didn't see it."  
  
"Hmm." he rubbed his bearded chin. "I can't say if it's still up there, I suppose. I haven't been   
  
up there myself since I was your age." the man pointed at the dragon knight. Rune blinked, sure   
  
the man didn't know his true age. "Some folks want to see the old statues, but I haven't heard if   
  
there's anything up there any more. Every time I tell some young man like you, I don't see 'em   
  
again, bad for business, you understand." he rubbed the bristle on his head. "I wonder if that   
  
isn't the reason."  
  
"And what's that?" the water dragon knight asked slipping on some gloves, long trips can   
  
dehydrate the skin.  
  
"I figure they've got to be so disappointed at not seein' somethin' they feel cheated and so   
  
cheat me. It's not right if you ask me, but...I think I'll stop sendin' anyone up there or any of   
  
the shrines."  
  
"Perhaps that's best." Rune nodded. If that strange occurrence, coupled with the disappearances,   
  
was any indication, no one should be going near there until further investigation can be   
  
conducted. That's precisely what he told those kids and he hoped they would have the good sense   
  
to listen to his warning.   
  
"Well," the large man patted the dragon on the back so hard, he had to catch himself from   
  
stumbling, "if that's everything..." the bearded gentlemen opened the passenger door for him.  
  
"Yes." the blue eyed dragon readjusted his hat. "Thank you for everything." Rune tipped the man   
  
for his service and climbed into the carriage.  
  
"Shall we be off, sir?" the cloaked carriage driver asked, barely looking back at his passenger.  
  
"Yes. I have to go north." Rune raised his voice to be sure the driver heard him.  
  
"Yes, sir." the carriage man flicked his reins and the beasts of burden trotted down the street.  
  
Draqueen...  
  
Brown eyes looked out the pane-glass windows of the infirmary. The morning mist was heavy in the   
  
courtyard but there was finally a break in the clouds. Ruwalk watched the clouds roll about their   
  
merry way, he felt like he hadn't seen the sun in months. Even though it had only been a few   
  
weeks since the storms started, they were out of season. Construction or remodeling on the green   
  
houses had to be delayed and the general attitude of the entire palace seems to have grown   
  
steadily melancholy. There was another reason of-course.  
  
The brown and red haired brunet turned away from the blocks of light that started heating those   
  
square spaces. Alfeegi slept soundly now between fresh, clean sheets. The secretary of state   
  
made sure that every consideration was observed. Fresh cut flowers at his bed side, cool water   
  
ready for him when he wakes and all of the amenities necessary for grooming. This was   
  
particularly important so that Alfeegi wouldn't be tempted to pass out again after looking in the   
  
mirror.   
  
The yellow dragon officer sat down in a small chair and took that warm hand in his. He knew this   
  
wasn't an accident and he felt responsible. Brown eyes closed, still being haunted by those last   
  
moments in the vault before he left the chief secretary. He was upset, anyone would be after   
  
being assaulted. The secretary of state kicked himself for his reckless decision. I should never   
  
have left him alone, I should have been there.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alfeegi."  
  
Kai-Stern's room...  
  
"Kai-Stern," Doctor Arvis gauged his temperature, pulse and general appearance. "You are over   
  
doing it again. Have you been resting per my instructions?"  
  
"I was here all of yesterday." Those light yellow eyes didn't make contact.  
  
"I see." The physician listened to his patient's breathing with a horn-like device. "I might have   
  
to start prescribing sedatives if this keeps up."  
  
"Great, why don't you just strap me to a bed and call it therapy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well the best thing you can do for yourself is to take it easy. You're under a lot of stress it   
  
seems and I'm afraid a vacation isn't possible for a while so you need to find some others ways   
  
to relieve it. Do you like to paint or sing perhaps?"  
  
"Not really." He shook his frosty locks.  
  
"How about some light reading, or perhaps I can persuade the security officer to let you take a   
  
walk within the castle grounds?" Arvis's suggestion seemed to make the albino take notice. "It   
  
looks like it's going to be a sunny day, its already dried a lot of the mud away. The weather   
  
seems to want to support your recuperation."  
  
"You make it sound like I was the one in the accident." there was a strange tone in the dragon's   
  
voice.  
  
"You mean the chief secretary? He's actually doing very well. His fever's gone down and I   
  
believe he'll be waking soon." The doctor noticed the albino seemed surprised, but he turned away   
  
to hide his expression. "But you should really be focusing on your own health. Please take a   
  
swallow of your medicine and I'll be going."  
  
"Thanks." Kai-Stern took a swallow and nearly gaged, but he forced it down. The secretary of   
  
foreign affairs coughed from the taste alone. He reached for a glass of water and the doctor   
  
stopped him.  
  
"If you drink that so quickly after taking your medicine, it will dilute the mixture and you'll   
  
have to take more." The physician nodded when the frosty haired dragon put the glass down. "If   
  
that's all, I have some more patients to look after."  
  
"Doctor," The albino stopped him at the door, "You'll talk to Tetheus?"  
  
"Talk to me about what?" The black dragon officer came from down the hall. It seemed like he was   
  
on his way to the secretary's room.  
  
"Ah, Security officer Tetheus." The doctor glanced at his patient who seemed to be put off by the   
  
brunet's presence. "Excellent timing sir. I was suggesting some stress relief for the secretary   
  
and he seemed to fancy the idea of a walk about the castle grounds. I believe that is a request   
  
to be cleared through you is it not?"  
  
"A walk?" The security officer asked.  
  
"Yes sir. I think some fresh air would be good for him. And he could a use a little low impact   
  
exercise."  
  
"I see." Black eyes turned to light yellow. "A walk sounds like a good idea, if he wouldn't mind   
  
some company."  
  
"That's fine." the secretary of foreign affairs seemed very excited and would agree to almost   
  
anything to get out of the castle. "I don't care how many dragon fighters you assign me, two,   
  
five, whatever."  
  
"Excellent." The brunet nodded.  
  
The air was so much better outside. The sun was shining and the ground was dry by the   
  
mid-afternoon heat. A gentle breeze carried the sent of the many grasses the garden had to offer.   
  
The day was perfect for a walk even a few dragon fighter watch dogs couldn't spoil this beautiful   
  
weather, but why did Tetheus have to come?! That's right, instead of dragon fighters Tetheus   
  
himself came for an afternoon stroll. How can the blue dragon officer possibly relax around a   
  
dragon who was so stiff his natural stride looked like a march. And his expression was like a   
  
mask, unchanging, unfeeling perhaps.   
  
The grass crunched under their footsteps as the secretary of foreign affairs walked without any   
  
real direction and the black dragon officer seemed to just follow. The frosty haired dragon wore   
  
a lose, sleeveless shirt, slacks and his favorite leather necklace with a red, transparent lump   
  
of stone attached to it. His companion, however, was buttoned up to his chin in that uniform he's   
  
always wearing when on duty. After almost a half hour of walking with not even a word uttered   
  
between them, Kai-Stern couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Aren't you hot?"  
  
"The temperature is moderate. Perhaps it is the sun directly touching your skin that makes these   
  
conditions uncomfortable." Tetheus explained.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Would you like to return to your room?" The security officer didn't want the albino to strain   
  
himself.  
  
"No!" Kai-Stern walked faster.  
  
"Very well." the brunet kept pace easily. After a short distance the frosty haired dragon slowed   
  
down to a moderate speed before glancing back.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Yellow eyes looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Pardon?" the brunet fained ignorance.  
  
"Why would you be walking with me when you have plenty of others to do it?"  
  
"Perhaps I enjoy walking leisurely from time to time." There was an unfamiliar tone in the black   
  
dragon's voice.  
  
"This is leisurely?" the frosty haired dragon walked side by side with the brunet.  
  
"I carry myself in a manner of maximum energy efficiency. It's wasteful to slouch and lazily take   
  
random steps without considering form and function of the body." He always looked so stuck up but   
  
it's really just his natural honesty that seemed to set him apart from others.  
  
"And the doctor says I need to relax," the blue dragon officer scoffed, "we should get some   
  
sedatives for you."  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but I assure you that a recent evaluation has deemed my mental and   
  
physical health as above average."  
  
"I wonder if you know what it means to be below average?" light yellow eyes turned away as he   
  
mumbled this under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"Not really." He tilted his frosty head back and closed his eyes. "Just wondering how I could be   
  
more like you."  
  
"I doubt that." the black dragon officer admitted.  
  
"Yeah." The albino shrugged. Light yellow eyes scanned around before he nodded and stopped.   
  
Turning to the black dragon officer he said, "So, can you tell me now?"  
  
"What?" the brunet was being confronted by his companion.  
  
"We're alone so spill it." the secretary of foreign affairs wasn't letting his fellow officer get   
  
away with dancing around the issue.  
  
"If you insist, I wanted to ask you if you know anything about Alfeegi's accident." Those black   
  
eyes bored holes into the secretary of foreign affairs. It was obviously multilayered, Kai-Stern   
  
would have to carefully consider his response.  
  
"To be honest, I was considering getting drunk that night and I was scavenging for alcohol. I saw   
  
Ruwalk in the hall on his way to the kitchen and he said they had a lead. I felt uneasy but a   
  
little relieved."  
  
"Why were you uneasy?"  
  
"I think it's because I'm scared to know what happened."  
  
"No one, not even the fortuneteller can tell us what happened to you. Don't you want to know?"  
  
"Of course I do! I don't want to be controlled or under some kind of demon's influence, I guess I   
  
just don't like knowing how helpless I am to defend myself against that type of thing."  
  
"I see."  
  
"No you don't. Your eyes, they tell me you don't know what to think except that I could be a   
  
suspect. Why not? It makes sense doesn't it? The dragon fighter told me what happened and I've   
  
heard enough rumors that the whole castle thinks I did something to Alfeegi. Who knows maybe I   
  
did."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't know!" He shouted and grabbed the sides of his head. "I can't remember. How am I   
  
supposed to know anything if I can't remember?"  
  
"Did you have another episode that night?"  
  
"How should I know? Tell me! How am I supposed to remember a time when I might not remember? It   
  
could have been a few seconds, it may have been a few minutes and I'd never know because I can't   
  
remember!"  
  
"Please calm down, no one is accusing you..."  
  
"Yes you do! All of you! The dragon fighters, the servants, and you too!" His pallor hand pointed   
  
at the brunet. After a moment of staring into those cool dark eyes, his hand fell to his side.   
  
"I...I was relieved, that night...when Ruwalk told me they had a lead...I was skeptical sure   
  
but...I was so glad that someone still believed in me." A leaf from one of the trees fell between   
  
the dragons.  
  
"Let's go back." Tetheus suggested. He let his frosty head drop and he nodded, accepting that   
  
there was nothing he could do.  
  
Port town of Luwa at the 'Dancing Krill'...  
  
"Rune's gone?!" Wren exclaimed with surprise and alarm.  
  
"No way." Pipin the smallest of the boys seemed to shrink a little, especially disappointed.  
  
"When did she leave?" Quinn asked. The brunet put an arm up to stop him.  
  
"Shut up, Quinnie let me handle this. When did she leave?"   
  
"He left early in the morning." the innkeeper jabbed his thumb in the general direction.  
  
"Geez, just great." Quinn pursed his lips, balled his fist and shoved them in his pockets.  
  
"Yeah." Pipin saw what his elder had done and copied him.   
  
"There's no way we can catch up to..." the tallest boy noticed Wren first.  
  
"Wait," his bangs covered his eyes, but his little mouth was in a snarl, "he?"  
  
"Yeah. Rune." the bearded man cocked an eyebrow, trying to figure out what this kid's problem   
  
was.  
  
"No, you said him." Wren corrected.  
  
"Hey, boss, why don't we..." the eyed boy tired to calm him before he got out of control.  
  
"Shut up." his small fist slammed on the bar top, not even shaking a glass, but the message was   
  
there. "Let him say it again." the boy's eyes glared.  
  
"Are you deaf?" the old innkeeper growled back. "Aye, I'm talkin' about him, Rune. The young   
  
gentlemen who stayed here two n' three nights together, him."  
  
"Well, if I'm deaf then you're blind you stupid old man!" the boy stepped onto the bar and kicked   
  
a the closest thing, a cleaning rag that slopped onto the man's face. Pipin and Quinn's mouths   
  
dropped open, knowing the likely consequences of that small act. The innkeeper pealed the wet rag   
  
from his frowning face slowly.  
  
"Why you little scalawag!" the bearded giant slammed his open hands on the bar. Wren along with   
  
the glasses on the bar suffered a mini earthquake. The boy grabbed onto the man's collar to   
  
steady himself. Wren felt a sweat drop for a half a second then realized it was a good   
  
opportunity. He pulled tighter and pressed his forehead against the one in front of him. He   
  
poured all of his intimidation and anger into these next words.  
  
"Now who's deaf? You blind old fart!"  
  
"Grrrr." The man's face was turning red. He pinched the front of the child's shirt with two   
  
fingers of the fist that scooped the boy into the air. The other boy's made a break for the door   
  
as the big man stepped around the counter. "Get yer scurvy behinds out of my inn!" Next thing you   
  
know, the trio went sailing into the street.  
  
"Ow, Damn it!" Wren rubbed his butt.  
  
"And don't come back until you learn some manners!" the innkeepers's door slammed hard.  
  
"You went too far this time." Quinnie cringed, still not sure how far an angry man can toss three   
  
kids and hoping to the gods he wouldn't have to find out because Wren shots his mouth off.  
  
"Are you joking?" the brunet was on his feet and dusting himself off. "I was defending   
  
Rune-chan!"  
  
"How so?" Quinnie helped pipin up and started dusting the little one off.  
  
"How would you like it if somebody called you the wrong thing." Wren justified his behavior. "How   
  
about I call you a girl for a while?"  
  
"But I'm not a girl." purple eyes blinked.  
  
"How about you, Pipin? Girl, girly, girl." he teased. The little one's face soured in a heavy   
  
frown before he kicked the other in the shin.  
  
"Whaaaaa!" the boy cried, running to Quinnie for support.  
  
"Ah, geez." Wren hopped around with a tear in his eye, trying not to shout or cry himself.   
  
"You shouldn't do that." purple eyes scolded.  
  
"Don't you see? That's what I'm sayin'" he tested his leg before standing proud for his   
  
decisions.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Quinnie touched his fist in his palm. "See pippin he doesn't think you're a   
  
girl."  
  
"Really?" the little one asked and the tallest nodded.  
  
"Come on guys," he waved, "she'll be back." he started walking.  
  
"How do you know?" Quinn held pippin's hand so he wouldn't fall behind.  
  
"Cause we haven't found Corca yet. Rune will have to come back to find Corca, she loves him   
  
right? Well, when she's done doin' what she has to, she'll be back for him."  
  
"Wow." The boy wearing the headband to cover his bald head had so much respect for the blond   
  
beauty.  
  
"And maybe if we find Corca ourselves, she might give me a kiss." he started humming, heading for   
  
the cliffs.  
  
"A k-k-k-kiss?" Quinnie stopped for a second as Pipin watched his head turn the shade of a cherry   
  
tomato.  
  
"That's right." The brunet put his arms up over his shoulders and tucked his hands behind his   
  
head. "And I'd deserve it." he smiled smugly.  
  
"Why just you?" the tall boy caught up, the smallest following behind.  
  
"What you wanna kiss her?" Wren confronted him.  
  
"I wanna..." The little one held his hand up with an excited expression. Both stopped and stared   
  
at the child. Pippin put his hand down and quietly continued. "Well I just thought..."  
  
"No!" they cut his dreams short.  
  
"Ooooh," he frowned, "shoot," and scuffed the dirt at his feet.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Quinnie." the brunet warned.  
  
"W-why do you say that?" the plum purple eyed boy challenged, swallowing hard.  
  
"Because you suck and I'll find him first." he folded his arms across his chest with confidence   
  
in his reasoning.  
  
"I what?" the tallest boy growled. "I dare you to say it again!"  
  
"Suck, suck, suck! You suck!" the second tallest boy turned around and patted his rear-end at the   
  
other child.  
  
"Why you!" Quinnie ran after the fleeing child.   
  
"Guys, come on. Stop it." Pipin watched them chase each other around till finally Quinnie tackled   
  
Wren and they started punching each other. "Please?" 


	32. who are you

candle in the window  
  
I actually spell checked Chapter 31 of candle and I noticed how many hideous spelling errors there were. And I'd just like to take this moment to say...It was against raw posting from the start! It was all his fault! (Eiri-san point's at Alfeegi who's still unconscious and can't possibly defend his position.) I tried to tell him (Ruwalk raises an angry fist as irritation marks dance all over him.) but would he listen to me? No, no... (Ruwalk jumps the author and fists and feet raise up from the dust clouds.) *BEEEEEP* (the screen goes blank for a moment then a poorly drawn head of Lykouleon pops up next to some formal writing.) I'm sorry the author is experiencing the beating of her life, and won't be available for the rest of the opening. Sorry for any inconvenience. *BEEEEP*  
  
Author's note: I Eiri-san being of sound mind and body do here by bequeath...wait that's later. I forgot how I colored Devlin so no matter what I wrote before he's got black hair and blue eyes and looks like the teen version of Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist (No, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist either, poo.)  
  
Chapter 32  
  
The sunny day gave way to a cool night. Not a cloud spotted the night sky as a full moon over shadowed most of the night stars. Many of the torches were not lit within the castle hall ways that night because of the shining globe that reflected the yellow light on the other side of the world. The night was indeed beautiful but there was something in the air that made the people uneasy.  
  
"Hey Devlin, come to start your shift for the vault?" the carrot topped dragon about six years older than the brunet, smiled to see the young dragon fighter.  
  
"Yes." His blue eyes were focused and yet distracted at the same time.  
  
"Are you still beatin' yourself up over the accident huh?" the green eyed dragon asked.  
  
"I...failed." the brunet had to admit.  
  
"The security officer has already told you to get over it." the red head shrugged. "You shouldn't be working extra hours to make up for it, we've got plenty of fighters who are just as passionate about their jobs."  
  
"You've heard?" Blue eyes blinked.  
  
"Yeah and I'm not the only one who thinks it's a bad move. You work a late shift normally, you're going to end up messing up from fatigue." he pointed his hand like a gun at the young dragon, "Think about it."  
  
"Maybe your right," the brunet nodded. "thank you for your advice."  
  
"Sure." the green eyed man started to walk away but stopped and looked back. "Oh. I wanted to tell you, I saw Minna earlier."  
  
"Minna?" Devlin seemed really suddenly interested in listening to his superior. "Really? How was she?"  
  
"Geez," he scratched his red hair, "it's been three days since the accident and your still avoid her huh?"  
  
"Wha," the youth turned crimson. "I, I'm sure I don't know what you mean." he turned away so you could only see his profile.  
  
"Yeah right. Everybody knows you've got a crush on her, that's why you took this post, so you could see her more, wasn't it?"  
  
"I..." His blue eyes were like open books.  
  
"Listen, I'll just say this. You're gonna ruin you're life if you don't start forgiving yourself for things out of your control. It was just an accident and just because you wanted to talk to Minna that night..." Green eyes noticed the brunet's eye brow's knot.  
  
"I shouldn't have left my post!" he was suddenly hostile in his tone and completely turned off to any thing the tighter had to say.  
  
"But..."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have my job to do. Thank you for your hard work, I'll take over from here." He stiffly stood by the closed vault.  
  
"Nobody's perfect Devlin," the man turned away, "remember that. See ya later." And with that he left the young dragon to guard his post.  
  
"To strive for perfection is the purpose of life." The black haired dragon mumbled under his breath. The youth bit the inside of his cheek to control his emotions but thought it best to stop when he started tasting blood.  
  
"Where is he?" Devlin jerked his head toward the other hall when he heard voices of his fellow dragon fighters. "I don't know, he was here." Clarence said, "Check the secret passage." Devlin recognized Atton's voice, "Sir, it's been blocked since yesterday." That last one was Erilite, wasn't he watching Kai-Stern's quarters? "Notify the security officer and fan out, he can't have gotten far."  
  
"What's going on?" The brunet stopped Erilite as he was rushing past.   
  
"Devlin, have you seen the secretary of foreign affairs?"  
  
"No," he shook his head, "why? What's going on?"  
  
"He's...he's disappeared."  
  
"What..." Blue eyes grew wide as the dragon broke away from his fellow officer, "What's happening to Draqueen that she can't trust her own officers?"  
  
In the infirmary...  
  
Ruwalk had fallen asleep, his head on Alfeegi's blankets. The strawberry blond had been still for quite some time, resting as he normally would. The moon light shone through the panned glass in a ghostly glow. Without wind or pressure, the windows suddenly rattled very gently. The small hook that held the pane's secure, flipped off of it's bolt and the windows slowly creaked open. A quiet step tapped from the window ledge and onto the floor. The moon light met no resistance although their had to be someone there.  
  
"Alfeegi."  
  
"Hu..." the strawberry blond jerked his head when he heard this voice.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up."  
  
"Who...who's there?" in a groggy haze crystalline copper eyes opened.  
  
Elsewhere in the castle...  
  
"You should get to your room, there's no telling where he might be." a dragon fighter told the servant of long silver hair and violet eyes.  
  
"I understand." Minna held both hands before her as she nodded. The dragon fighter rushed down the hall and the lady in waiting went the opposite, not to her room. "I have to find him first." As she ran around the corner she bumped into a young lady around her age with long blond hair and green eyes. "Oh," she exclaimed on impact. "I'm so sorry, I..." the maid's breath caught in her throat as she saw an overwhelming darkness at the center of those cheerful green eyes.  
  
"I can help you find Kai-Stern..." A toothy grin split the woman's face as she snatched Minna's arm with an iron grip. Terror filled those violet eyes as her mouth opened but true fear has no voice.  
  
Back to the infirmary...  
  
"He needs you now, Alfeegi." The moon light wasn't alone. A young woman glowed in a hazy spectral form at the window.   
  
"Who needs me?" He rubbed his crystalline copper eyes as he slipped out from his bed.  
  
"Come. He's right there." The woman's milky arm indicated below them.  
  
"Who?" The strawberry blond came beside her to see. "Kai-Stern." he said under his breath.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is happening to him?" The white dragon officer watched the blue dragon officer as he wandered through the grasses toward one of the gates. His trying to leave wasn't the surprising part as he moved there seemed to be a silhouette around him like a ghost image that followed his every movement.   
  
"Come." Alfeegi looked up to see the woman standing outside the window. He arms welcomed him. "He needs you now."  
  
"Kai-Stern...needs me..." The chief secretary stepped up onto the window sill.  
  
In Lykouleon's bed chamber...  
  
The blond lord sat up like a shot. His green eyes wide as he jerked the blankets off, went to the balcony and threw open the doors. Raseleane had slept in her own room these past nights, he was grateful because he had been having strange dreams lately. He didn't want to disturb her or worry her unnecessarily. This dream had been the worst yet like a gathering of all his fears to haunt him in one night. But even the cool night air and the comforting glow of the moon wouldn't make this uneasy feeling go away. Just as he awoke he could have sworn he heard a blood curdling scream. He wiped the sweat off his brow and thought about Kai-Stern. He had been so busy with foreign dignitaries and meetings with regional kings and, he paused to shutter, paper work. It's like his workload has tripled. He couldn't wait until Alfeegi and Kai-Stern were back in action. He really depended on them...all of his officers. He let out a calming breath before green eyes looked out over the courtyard. His hands grabbed the rail as he exclaimed.  
  
"K-Kai-Stern!"  
  
Infirmary...  
  
"A-" Ruwalk had also awoken from the echoing sound of the blood curdling scream. When his brown eyes looked about, "Alfeegi." The yellow dragon officer launched himself out of his chair, cleared the bed with one step just in time to see the strawberry blond step off of the window sill. "ALFEE..." his shout was held hostage by his amazement. The white dragon officer seemed to be floating gently down toward the courtyard. When he was rational enough, he noticed the blue dragon officer already down there and wandering in a stupor toward the gate. "Kai-Stern? Alfeegi."  
  
In the court yard...  
  
"I've got you. We're almost there." Her voice was kind and her arms held the strawberry blond like he was a child needing comfort. They set down softly onto the cool grass touched by moon light. "It's up to you now."  
  
"Wait," the chief secretary's mind seemed clearer now and he realized he didn't even know what was happening, "Who are you?" She smiled and her image seemed to scatter as the wind picked up. The white dragon officer used his left arm as a shield against the sudden gale. When he looked again she was gone. Crystalline copper eyes noticed his target. He was walking but without purpose or true direction. He seemed to be headed to the gate, the blue dragon officer had to re-step because he almost fell. "Is he...drunk?"  
  
"(simultaneous/ dialogue)"  
  
"(I should never have left her alone./Why did I have to leave?)" Kai-Stern's voice seemed divided. He was speaking but it was like someone else was talking at the same time. "(I miss her./I can't go back.) (I can't remember./I can't forget.)" Alfeegi came to the frosty haired dragon watching in horror as a phantom image seemed to mouth the extra set of words. "(I don't know what to do anymore./Some body help me.) (Tyr./Lykouleon.)"  
  
"Kai-Stern." The crystalline copper eyes dragon stopped his afflicted friend by placing both hands on his shoulders. Two sets of eyes looked into those metallic pools. One set yellow the other baby blue.  
  
"(I don't want to die./I don't want to die.)" A different kind of fear reflected in either set of pain filled eyes. The strawberry blond couldn't understand what was happening to his poor friend. It's a possibility that he may never know and that...hurt. The white dragon officer embraced the blue dragon officer. The albino seemed to collapse and Alfeegi hit the ground to cushion his breakdown. "(Tyr/Alfeegi)" The secretary of foreign affairs buried his face in the strawberry blond's night shirt at the tummy and wrapped his arms round the other's middle. The two voices began to merge as the blue dragon officer began to sob.   
  
"You're not going to die." He felt a tear pool in his own crystalline copper eyes. He stroked his friend's wild frosty hair. "Not if I can help it."  
  
"Alfeegi!" the yellow dragon officer came running to them.   
  
"Kai-Stern!" only a short distance away, but from another part of the castle the dragon lord rushed to meet them.  
  
"Ruwalk, Lord Lykouleon." the strawberry blond thought to wipe away the tear that managed to get past his resistance but with Kai-Stern like this...it didn't really matter how dignified the chief secretary appeared.  
  
"Is everyone alright here?" Tetheus came as quickly as he could with a few dragon fighters at his flanks.  
  
"I think it's over, for now." Alfeegi, rubbed the blue dragon officer's back.  
  
"Lord Lykouleon. You should be inside."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Three of my dragon fighters are dead. We'll have to check, but it appears that some of their blood may have been consumed."  
  
"A demon?"  
  
"I can't be sure. I would prefer to be cautious."  
  
"I understand but..." Lykouleon was about to protest.  
  
"Kai-Stern?" Alfeegi felt the dragon's back jerk violently as he coughed. Kai-Stern pushed himself away from the chief secretary as he held his throat. He opened his mouth and a dark granular mess spilled over his tongue and onto the ground. The blue dragon officer took a few breaths before he tipped over, falling over into the white dragon officer's lap. Everyone observed that on a blade of grass where one of the granules touched was the slick residue of blood. "He-He's unconscious." The chief secretary told them.  
  
"It's blood." Tetheus said the words no one else could voice.  
  
"Bring Doctor Arvis here now! Wake him if you must. Do it now!" Ruwalk directed the closest dragon fighter who immediately obeyed.  
  
"Kai-Stern..." blue eyes couldn't believe he was having a worse nightmare when he was awake.  
  
Just inside the castle...  
  
"I can't." Minna shivered, covering her neck with a bloody cloth.  
  
"Yes, you're right." The blond woman once introduced to Kai-Stern as Shizell, hugged her from behind and bit her ear. The victimized girl winced as a trickle of blood colored at trail to her collar bone. "We'll have to wait till he's alone." The violet eyed girl was pulled by the opposite arm, spinning around to face the lovely blue eyed woman. Her toothy grin just wouldn't go away.  
  
"They'll have guards all around him, it's not good-" the lady in waiting was pulled closer to this demon like girl.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get your chance." The green eyed young lady stroked the curtain of shimmering silver. "Be patient my darling." Shizell pulled that hair back, a tear fell down the maid's cheek as a pool of blood spilled over her chin from the demon's bruising kiss. 


	33. your secret

candle in the window  
  
Sorry for the wait. I've had hideous writer's block. It's more than that though. I've been scrutinizing over the next step in the story and it's been torturing me all this time. I finally busted up some mafia brain cells in my head that were holding out on me and came up with this. Enjoy the offer you can't refuse. Mya, see, mya.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
The dragon knight of water was determined to reach his destination and report back to Alfeegi in a timely manner. For this reason he had switched carriage at nearly every stop, but hadn't slept since yesterday, when he left Luwa. He was tired but he wasn't the one driving so it was okay. Besides, fatigue was the furthest thing from his mind on this very early morning when the sun would not shine for several hours.  
  
"Ouch!" The blond haired, blue eyed, former elf held his elbow and used his feet to secure his position in this seemingly run away carriage. Through the throbbing pain coursing up his arm and into his shoulder, he grit his teeth and bared it. It was Rune's fault really, anyway. He had insisted on haste no matter the terrain. The northern territories didn't have an extensive highway system. There were only three major roads in the north and the water dragon knight was unlucky enough to have a destination smack dab in the middle of two of those directions.  
  
Rune had done a little research for this trip because of the seriousness of the matter at hand. The nature of his mission was information gathering, normally Kai-Stern's job. After the unfortunate incident that has already delayed his assignment, he hoped never to have to replace the secretary of foreign affairs on a long term basis. A job like this was best suited for a traveler. And between you, me and the cloudy sky, Rune hated traveling. A sharp thunk echoed through the box. (Hated traveling by carriage at least.)  
  
"Hsss." That was his knee. He made a silent vow to never travel in a carriage again, unless necessity demanded it. When he was just a simple elf living a simple life, his role was always clear and his heart anchored firmly in one spot, he didn't need to travel. Now...well, now...well, let's just say that the world is in constant motion and this former elf has never felt it so acutely.  
  
The carriage suddenly jumped, tossing the young man off his seat for a brief moment. The water dragon knight half expected to hit his head on the way up. He winced and reached up to comfort the impending throb, but he didn't. He stood there for a moment and looked around as this poorly made death trap that rocked about like a jack in the box that had just sprung. The blond let out a sigh of relief and sat back down only to hit his head on the board just above the back of his seat. The former elf leaned forward, holding the back of his head and whimpering. Maybe taking their time wouldn't be so hazardous, then again Rune was behind by a day and a half. Totally unacceptable, but keeping his body intact was equally important. As if the driver heard Rune's thoughts the carriage began to slow down.  
  
"Good Sir." the driver suddenly shouted back to his passenger. "I've taken us as far as the trail goes. The rest the way will be rough."  
  
"That wasn't rough?" Rune kept this comment to himself.  
  
"Beggin' your pardon, but we'll have to take it slow from here on out."  
  
"I understand, use your best judgement." the blond shouted back.  
  
"Yes, Sir." The former elf sat back in his seat, relieved.   
  
This gave them an unavoidable reason to take it easy. What? Why not take his dragon out of his sword and just fly? Simple. He's trying to keep a low profile. Information gathering is a delicate business.   
  
It was colder in the north, for obvious reasons. The blond took a cloak from his smaller carrying bag and laid it over his legs. As the carriage lulled along at a shaky but even pace Rune found the most relaxing position possible. The former elf decided it would be best to ignore his head ache so focused his thoughts on what he had learned for this journey. He would have to pass through certain territories to reach his contact and there are twelve nomadic tribes in the north.   
  
Why twelve? Here's the deal. Three of the kingdoms are farming communities, producing from the land and trading their harvests within the entire continent. What makes them so nomadic? The communities move from the north west farm to the northern most farm to the north east farm every four months. A kind of trade off that has functioned as an excellent check and balance system. The three roads mentioned earlier lead to those farms, but you might not meet the same community depending on what time of year it is. Another two tribes are the huntsmen. They collect animals and trade meat, furs and other animal parts. It has been rumored that one of these tribes specializes in not only hunting natural, but mystical creatures as well, a frightening thought if you're a fairy. To date, these rumors have been unfounded and strangely un-investigated.   
  
Moving on. Three more tribes are scavengers, primarily living off the land, these are the most nomadic of the twelve tribes. They live far from the farms but trade with them some times. Having access to unusual ingredients its not surprising, many of the healers in the area come from these tribes. Herbs and spices abound in their trading, but they are famous for their oddities. They are the fore most suppliers of rare items and supplies, organic or inorganic. From stones possessing mysterious properties to trance inducing mushrooms.   
  
The next tribe herds and raises wooly animals to make thread and woven cloth for trade. In recent years one tribe has been merging slowly, but surely with one of the farming tribes. It's easy to see why. The last two tribes of the twelve are the miners and forgers. They mine metals and jewels and create jewelry and weapons of every kind. Unfortunately they have no skills at gathering, or hunting food. Apparently, there was a particularly poor winter that buried many of the tribe's men and women in a mine under an avalanche. The farming tribe assisted with food and man power to rescue those poor people. The two tribes have been close ever since and mingle often making many of the tribes wonder if they wouldn't prefer to be considered one tribe.   
  
Another well known fact deals with an anticipated event that all the people of the capital look forward to every twelve years, noble and commoner alike. You see, every twelve years the twelve tribes send representatives to trade directly with the citizens of the capital. This is often a time of games and vending so it's turned into a festival accompanied by a twelve days of leisure for hard working citizens. Come to think of it, Rune folded his arms across his chest to guard against the cold draft, they'll be preparing for it soon. Rune was exhausted and began to dose. It was the first time in over ninety miles that there had been such smooth riding. The lulling motion seemed to rock the water dragon knight to sleep.  
  
In Draqueen!  
  
"That can't be...blood." Ruwalk managed through his shock. The moon light glistened on the dark, granulated mess that Kai-Stern had just... Brown eyes looked at the unconscious blue dragon officer. "Can it?"  
  
"There's no doubt in my mind." Black eyes glanced at the dragon fighter just beside him. The young man reacted without a command.   
  
"My lord." The fighter approached the dragon lord with body language that said, protect and contain. "I'll escort you to your chambers."  
  
"Hold on a moment." Lykouleon confronted his security officer. "I hope you're not suggesting that this is any kind of proof that Kai-Stern has committed a crime."  
  
"We can speculate later. Right now, you shouldn't be here." The black dragon officer nodded to his subordinate.   
  
"Your majesty. Please come with me." The young man was just doing his job, Lykouleon knew that, but this was getting frustrating.  
  
"Tetheus!" The dragon lord would not be moved. "Kai-Stern is my friend. I won't leave until I know he's alright."  
  
"Your majesty." Alfeegi's expression was hidden by his strawberry blond bangs and Kai-Stern was positively trembling.   
  
"Tetheus is thinking of your best interests. Please don't make his job anymore difficult than it already is."  
  
"Alfeegi..." The blond was grateful that Alfeegi seemed well, but he's been asleep for three days and doesn't know anything about what happened while he was sleeping. "You don't understand..."  
  
"I understand!" the white dragon officer's sudden shout silenced the night, as a soft breeze played with their hair. Green eyes noticed the chief secretary's arms held the unconscious dragon tighter. The moon lent a soft glow on his outline, like a gentle aura. As the confused and surprised dragon officer's looked on, Alfeegi's shoulder's relaxed, as if he found himself again. "I understand my lord Lykouleon...so please trust us." Crystalline copper eyes revealed themselves, "We'll take care of him."  
  
"Alfeegi." The dragon lord let out a held breath. "I do...trust you. I understand. I'll leave him to you." He turned to leave, closely followed by the young dragon fighter. But before he departed the scene green eyes met black "Keep me posted." he left this order with them.  
  
"Right this way your majesty." The dragon fighter now led his lord. Lykouleon glanced back after several paces and saw the doctor had arrived with two aids and a stretcher. Alfeegi seemed to stay very close to Kai-Stern. As they continued inside, they made their way through the dimly lit hall the blond hoped that Alfeegi's actions were a positive sign that the secretary of foreign affairs wasn't responsible for the attack in the Vault...probably.   
  
"Not that way your majesty." The young man stopped him. The dragon lord smiled his usual amazing smile.   
  
"I just needed something I forgot in my office." he explained simply.  
  
"Your office?"  
  
"Yes. It's very important that I get it." That innocent smile never works on Alfeegi, but others were more susceptible.  
  
"Uh..." the dragon fighter was hesitant to let the dragon lord wonder at this hour.  
  
"Perhaps you'd prefer to get it for me. I can go on ahead to my room and I'll wait for you to bring it to me." Lykouleon suggested innocently. "It's a little beat up looking journal about this big. It's in the upper right hand drawer of my desk." he described.  
  
"Well..." The young dragon didn't seem do be as opposed to this idea.  
  
"I'll be waiting." Lykouleon waved as he began to walk in the direction of his bed chambers.  
  
"Yes, my lord." the dragon bowed, not realizing that the decision was just made for him, and took off. Most likely he wanted to be quick about it so that he could be sure Lykouleon wasn't alone for too long.   
  
"Wow." Green eyes blinked, genuinely surprised. "He must be new." Lykouleon shrugged and walked to the end of the hallway. There were a pair of stairs winding up to the next floor on either side and a statue that seemed to look on all passers by. He approached the stone lady, her two sculpted hands touching the ground just before her knees. The dragon lord took hold of her firmly and moved the entire statue to the left. A soft click could be heard some where in the wall.   
  
The blond stepped past the stone lady and slid his hand down the marble wall to a subtle impression in the stone. He pressed it and a click sound was followed by a creaking hinge. Lykouleon watched as the wall moved inward, revealing a passage. He entered and closed the entrance which slid the statue back to the center of it's perch.   
  
A moment later down a separate hall way a lamp went out and a sprinkle of dust fell from a crack appearing just above it. Suddenly the lamp moved to the left, sliding slowly...It wasn't just the lamp it was the whole section of the wall. A blond head peaked out from the dark door way that was suddenly there. After a quick glance he closed the door by lighting the lamp.  
  
"Alright, now to..." The hall was empty and dimly lit like the others except. "Who's there?" He had a feeling he wasn't alone after all.  
  
"Are you the dragon lord?" A young man with red hair and scars on his face appeared from the shadows.   
  
"It's you." Lykouleon could feel that sinking feeling of a demon's influence. The expression on his face and the look in his green eyes said more than any words ever could. "You poor soul." The blond barely mouthed these words.  
  
The infirmary...  
  
"How is he?" Alfeegi asked the doctor, who was taking Kai-Stern's pulse.  
  
"He's stable." Doctor Arvis stood and walked to a counter cluttered with powders, gels and all manner of apothecaric articles. The physician looked at some notes he had taken from earlier.   
  
"Thank you, doctor." Tetheus told him. Just then one of the many dragon officer's entered the room with a quick excuse and then whispered something to Tetheus. "I don't believe this." He turned back to the two dragons. "Excuse me. I'll be back later."  
  
"Of course. We'll be fine here. The doctor did mention Kai-Stern is stable. Don't worry about us." Alfeegi told him from a chair by the blue dragon officer's bed. He nodded and left with his subordinate.  
  
"I don't think I would have been able to say that so easily if it were not for you advice." The doctor glanced back at the chief secretary. The white dragon officer sat by Kai-Stern, watching his sleeping face with an expression difficult to translate. "You seem to have quite a knack for blending. Perhaps you missed your calling to be an apothecary, or maybe an alchemist."  
  
"What did you say?" The strawberry blond's neck nearly got whiplash for how fast the doctor caught his attention.   
  
"I was only saying that maybe you should have applied your efforts towards medicine. You could do great things."  
  
"No after that." Crystalline copper eyes narrowed as he stood.  
  
"Uh...alchemy?" The doctor felt a sweat drop on his temple. He wasn't sure what he was being asked for only that the chief secretary could be very intimidating and mysterious, it seemed.  
  
"Alchemy?" Those eyes looked away, lost in thought. "That's right, it can have medicinal qualities when properly applied. That's it. I'm sure of it." He sat back down in his seat talking to himself. "That's what she was trying to tell me. But who is she? I feel like...I should know something...more." He bit his knuckle trying to think.  
  
"Chief secretary." Dr. Arvis's voice was suddenly calling him.  
  
"Huh?" Alfeegi jumped when he realized how close the doctor was. The white dragon officer had a very sensitive space bubble usually, but he let his guard down while he was concentrating. "Doctor." The strawberry blond scooted his chair back, it scraped a horrible sound against the tile but he didn't care. That face was way too close. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Actually I was wondering if I could help you." he smiled innocently.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" he took an unwelcome step forward.  
  
"Yes, thank you I'm fine." The chief secretary swallowed hard. He had a bad feeling about this, especially with how the doctor kept coming closer.  
  
"Good. That's a good sign." That smile, was it painted on? "Still you were unconscious for three days. I should check for any tissue deterioration. Please remove your clothing."  
  
"What?" Alfeegi jumped out of his chair and backed into the wall. He knew he had sensed danger, now he knew why. "I couldn't possibly. You can't be serious."  
  
"I need to examine you." The doctor walked to him calmly and took hold of the front of his robe, opening it casually. A trail of prickly sensations crawled up his spine and his stomach suddenly felt nauseous. "I also need a stool sample, a urine sample and a sperm sample." That did it. The prickly sensation finally hit Alfeegi's head and before he knew it his authoritative fist was directing the Doctor to prioritize his services to the most urgent of cases first, namely himself.  
  
That was not a proud moment for Alfeegi so we'll follow up to the next day.  
  
"HA HA Ha ha." Lykouleon was practically rolling, trying to catch his breath from laughing. "I can't believe you punched out the doctor. I mean out cold. That's just cruel. HA HA Ha ha ha ha. Ouch my sides hurt. I think I need a doctor. Ha ha ha. But ours is out! HA HA HA!"   
  
"If this is the only reason you called me," Alfeegi's irritation marks were multiplying so fast they practically obscured his face. He felt bad enough, punching out the poor man, he was just too embarrassed to allow...anything. But in this case... The blond pounded his fists on the floor a few times before he started rolling again. ...He wanted so badly to use that fist one more time. "I have more important things to attend to so I'll excuse myself."   
  
"No wait." Lykouleon had materialized behind the chief secretary, touching his shoulder to stop him. His expression and voice were suddenly serious. This was far more tolerable. "I really do need to talk to you. Please tell me what happened after I left."  
  
"But my lord," The white dragon officer sat with Lykouleon,   
  
"Tetheus should have reported..."  
  
"I received his report earlier this morning." the dragon lord explained. "I want you to tell me."   
  
"I see." Alfeegi sat back in his chair, while maintaining his perfect posture. "Tetheus won't let you see him will he?"  
  
"Please Alfeegi tell me." He grabbed the dignified dragon in a most undignified way.  
  
"My lord, get a hold of yourself!" The white dragon officer held his hands up, not really sure what to do.  
  
"Sorry." He let go, turned away and curled his legs up on the couch. Alfeegi let his hands lay in his lap as he listened. "I need to know what's happening. I want to figure out how to help him."   
  
"Lord Lykouleon," Alfeegi sighed, he understood but wasn't sure if he could help. "He's your friend and his health is essential for producing your heir, but..."  
  
"This isn't about the heir anymore." Lykouleon spoke so quietly, he didn't think Alfeegi even heard him.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Huh?" Those green eyes were confronted by Crystalline copper over a silk covered shoulder.   
  
"Do you mean...you don't mean you already..." The white dragon officer's cheeks started turning red but more than that. There was something in his eyes, a concern, unspoken.  
  
"No, no no no." Lykouleon put his legs down and faced his friend. "Nothing has happened...like that...I mean." Darn that blushing dragon, it was turning contagious. "Then...what..." The two seemed frozen just staring at each other like a window had been opened to Lykouleon's inner heart. "Something did happen...didn't it?" Crystalline copper was looking closer and it was too late, green glass couldn't be obscured.   
  
"I...don't know what you're talking about." Lykouleon summoned up his indomitable will power and finally managed to rip his gaze away. Hopefully making it look more casual, he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.  
  
"Forgive me." Alfeegi blinked before looking at the hands in his lap, his face still painted with hot rouge. "I didn't mean to...I didn't know..." The strawberry blond clenched his fists and eyes closed. He was just shoving his foot deeper into his mouth. "Perhaps I should go." he stood. "I have a lot of work to do and..."  
  
"Didn't know what?" Green eyes were hidden behind blond bangs.   
  
"My lord..." Why did the white dragon officer feel so guilty over this. He found out something he shouldn't have. Perhaps it was a secret like...his own. He wanted to just forget he ever knew...Crystalline copper eyes grew wide with a sudden realization. He wanted to just forget he ever knew...to protect them. What if Kai-Stern stumbled onto a secret, a secret he didn't mean to discover. Something he felt guilty over. Something he'd forget...to protect those who keep it. But...this was only a theory. Conjecture never solved anything so he decided to keep his theories to himself for now.  
  
"Alfeegi." the blond's piercing gaze seemed to bore into the chief secretary's back.  
  
"I didn't know..." think of something to tell him... "that..." anything, even if it's a lie. A lie? Can I...lie to him? It's immoral but I could make him think I misunderstood his feelings. It would be easy. It's not like it would have to last. When the time is right, he could reveal everything he knew. Everything he know! That's right. The only thing he was really sure of right now was that Lykouleon seemed to hold romantic feelings towards Kai-Stern. He didn't know if the feeling was mutual or if lady Raseleane knew or...Lady Raseleane? That might work... "I..." A sweat drop touched Alfeegi's temple. He hadn't lied in a long time, willfully participated in a campaign of misinformation maybe but to flat out lie and to his lord...He would be kicking himself for this for some time. "I didn't know that Kai-Stern was also in love with Lady Raseleane. Poor hopeless fellow." He shook hishead slowly for emphasis. Oh gods, he did it. But did he buy it? Crystalline copper eyes peered over his shoulder to see if he could answer that question.  
  
"Raseleane and Kai-Stern? That's what you think?" Apparently his majesty was getting lots of exercise for his funny bone, because he burst out laughing.  
  
"Then I misunderstood." Alfeegi's eyebrow twitched. It worked but he didn't appreciate his lord rolling on the floor for a second time. Think of the laundry bills. "I'll be going now." This time Lykouleon couldn't protest through his laughter. He just pounded the floor harder as the chief secretary closed the door. Outside, he leaned against the door and let out an exasperated breath. He touched his strawberry blond hair and covered his face with his palm. Allowing himself to laugh just a little, but a tiny crystal tear could be seen beyond his thumb. Betraying the pain that even now tightened a knot around his heart. 


	34. errands

candle in the window  
  
Thank you all for your support. I hope you continue to enjoy my writing. I put a lot of myself into these chapters and appreciate positive reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (To the person who gave me the constructive criticism. Thank you for you input. I did notice that many of my chapters are plagued with errors. While I have no intention of correcting the chapters I've already posted, I'll keep your advice in mind in the future. Thanks again!)  
  
Chapter 34  
  
"Oh, these dresses are so cumbersome." Lady Raseleane pulled the bodice into place over her supple skin.  
  
"But they are beautiful." Minna called from the other room. "Are you sure you don't want me to help. It is my job as..."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." She called back, interrupting the silver haired girl. "I just want to do it myself, as much as I can, I mean. I'll need your help lacing it up though."  
  
"Yes, your majesty." she bowed out to habit more than anything.  
  
(Demon speaking through telepathy)  
  
(She's hiding something.)  
  
"What?" she spoke out loud but just below a whisper.  
  
(Look in on her.)  
  
"I can't, she forbade me from..."  
  
(I'm your master now!) The creature hissed. Minna felt a sudden tightening around her throat. She held her neck and gasped for breath.  
  
(Do as you are told!)  
  
"Y-yes." The silver haired girl managed, finally being released from her torture.  
  
She walked slowly over to the doorway, suppressing her feelings of guilt and disloyalty. She convinced herself that nothing the queen would be doing with her dress could possibly help a demon's ambitions. A violet eye peered around the corner and saw her majesty slipping an arm into one sleeve. The girl gasped and jumped back, bumping a decorative table. A small glass globe fell off of it's stand and rang out as it struck a metal sculpture beside it. The girl gasped again, grabbed the globe then froze, waiting to see how much the queen noticed.  
  
"Is everything alright in there?" Raseleane asked.  
  
"Y-yes." the girl stuttered. "I was just, uh, dusting and, um," she put the globe back. "I'm just so clumsy. Ha ha ha. But no harm done. Ha ha ha."  
  
"Be careful next time." She could hear a smile in her majesty's voice.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." she barely answered, releasing her held breath.  
  
(What was that?) the demon sounded intrigued.  
  
"She, uh, must have fallen and bruised her arms." the silver haired dragon clumsily made excuses.  
  
(In hand patterns? On both arms?!)  
  
"There's so much going on. She probably doesn't want anyone to get the wrong idea." Minna's hands shook nervously, hoping the demon would just accept her excuses.  
  
(Secrets have scandalous consequences, my dear. Remember that. Now think girl! What did she do before she gave you these new orders, not to look on her.)  
  
"Uh, um, she was doing some counted cross stitch," she thought back, "reading, writing poems, and trying to help me win Kai-Ster-" Her violet eyes grew wide, making a connection she hadn't intended to.  
  
(What is it?)  
  
"Nothing." her eyes hid behind silver bangs.  
  
(Spit it out girl.) the creature seemed to growl.  
  
"Minna, I'm ready for your help." Raseleane called from her dressing room.  
  
"Her majesty needs me." A smirk touched Minna's lips as she added a pinch of sarcasm to her voice. "And I have to keep up appearances don't I?"  
  
(Defiant little...) the demon growled in her mind.  
  
A moment later...  
  
"Thank you." Raseleane spread her arms while looking in the mirror.  
  
"Uh..." The young dragon maid was concerned about her majesty. She had been her hand maid for years now and they had become close friends. Why would she hide something like this? "It's a sunny day again today. It's probably going to be warm. Why not choose shorter sleeves?"  
  
"Oh, well." Her majesty wasn't particularly nervous about the question.  
  
"I'm wearing this dress for a very special reason. I want to ask Lykouleon to let me attend the festival of twelve this year."  
  
"The festival?" Minna's brow wrinkled. "But you always attend the tribute ceremonies and some of the meetings and what of the balls? There's not time to..."  
  
"Just for one year, I'd like to spend some time with the people not just their leaders and the leader's wives. I hate to say it but many of them are very dull. But I guess that can't be helped."  
  
"But it's so important that you are there to support his majesty." The violet eyed girl urged her.  
  
"Lykouleon can make excuses and it's not like I'm going to miss every function." Raseleane explained, "I just want to go out a little. It doesn't mean I'm abandoning him. Besides..." it was barely noticeable but, her shoulders seemed to slump a bit and the look in her eyes found a far off focus. "I get the feeling he's been avoiding me."  
  
"Lord Lykouleon? That can't be true. I know he loves you more than anything. Everyone can see that."  
  
"Oh, I know that." she smiled tucking her hands behind her back. "I just think he's working through something right now and I am too. It's alright. Some times we each need a little space. It's not like we see each other every day anyway. Being married to the lord of Duces isn't like being married to a normal man. We each have obligations and standards of conduct that must be observed constantly and..." She sighed. "Sometimes it's a little tiring. I'd love to take a vacation and the festival is a perfect excuse. Don't you think?" She winked at the young girl.  
  
"Y-yes." Minna tried to be as supportive as possible. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure if this behavior was aided the demon's suspicions or her own theories about the terrible bruises on her majesty's arms.  
  
"I think he'll agree." The dark-red haired queen walked to the door way of her dressing room. "Oh!" Raseleane paused glancing at a vase of flowers. "Minna. Could you give those flowers to Kai-Stern? I want him to see them before they all bloom."  
  
"Before they bloom?" Violet eyes looked at the multitude of shapes, sizes and colors of the budding plants.  
  
"Yes." she nodded. "Part of the charm of such a bouquet is the flowers before they bloom, the transition and full bloom. I'm not sure how long it might be before I get the chance to visit Kai-Stern so could you deliver them for me?"  
  
"Of course." She bowed obediently. The vase was heavier than she first imagined. Her arms were tested as she walked down the hall. She struggled against the weight of the cumbersome object, steadily making her way to the infirmary. "I think..." she felt the vase slipping in her hands. "I need help." She noticed Lord Lykouleon walking down an intersecting hall at the end of this one. "Lord...!" She called, his being a good distance away she made sure to shout, only to suddenly feel the constricting punishment of the demon around her throat.  
  
(You fool! Never allow the dragon lord to come near you!)  
  
"But..." The vase was still slipping and she couldn't breath very well.  
  
"Ah..." Her hands seemed to let go as the heavy vase took gravity's invitation.  
  
"Oops." Two strong arms caught her hands around the vase just as it started to fall.  
  
"Devlin." She could breath again once the demon let go.  
  
"M-may I h-help you?" His cheeks were burning and his expression hid behind black bangs.  
  
"Uh," she was grateful for his help but his blushing made her acutely aware of his hands on hers. "T-Thank you." She let go of the vase slowly so that he wouldn't drop it. "I was, uh, delivering these to Kai-Stern on behalf of her majesty when...well as you can tell it's very heavy."  
  
"Yes." He held the vase closer to walk with it. "The infirmary's just down this hall and to the left."  
  
"Yes." She felt nervous walking beside him. Violet eyes looked away. Why was she feeling this way? She liked Kai-Stern no one else. Devlin is kind, but he's so serious. He's dutiful but some times obsessed. He was a terrible conversationalist and an even worse sense of humor. She shook her head to banish the blush from her face. She rationalized that she was only feeling that way because Devlin blushed first. He started it...Violet eyes opened wider. He...started it be.  
  
"So, it's sunny...isn't it?" Devlin asked apparently trying to break the silence.  
  
"Yes." Their footsteps echoing in the halls was a sure sign that it wasn't working. Still he was trying, he was probably more nervous than she was. That's probably it. Some guys are naturally shy, Minna could definitely see Devlin being that kind of dragon. "Devlin."  
  
"Yes." he answered quickly, waiting for her next words.  
  
"I noticed you're not in uniform today." Minna looked him over.  
  
"Oh yes." the blue eyed dragon seemed a little calmer with something to talk about. "I'm not on duty today."  
  
"That is a surprise. I think I've seen you work harder in these passed days than in your entire career."  
  
"Y-yes." he laughed nervously. "I suppose you could say that."  
  
"Is today a special occasion for you?"  
  
"Oh. No." he shook his head.  
  
"Then...?"  
  
"Yes. Well you see. Security Officer Tetheus believes that perhaps I have worked a bit too hard."  
  
"I can understand that. You looked so tired yesterday."  
  
"Did I?" the brunet asked surprised to hear it. "I see."  
  
"Will you be back to work soon?"  
  
"Uh," he had a sweat drop on his temple suddenly and a strange sort of frown on his face. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I'm on suspension, you see." he explained begrudgedly, "I don't know when I'll be back to work."  
  
"Did you fall asleep while guarding your post?"  
  
"Not at all!" Devlin seemed insulted from the suggestion. "Officer Tetheus told me that rest is vital to preforming well in one's duties. I know he speaks the truth and now I understand that I was too eager to atone for my carelessness."  
  
"What do you mean?" Violet eyes blinked, she wasn't sure she heard him right.  
  
"Uh," blue eyes glanced at violet pools. He couldn't tell her that he saw her that night and followed her away from his post. She might feel responsible. "Nothing. I was, just, talking to myself. Sorry."  
  
"Minna?" Dr. Arvis stopped them before they reached the adjoining hall.  
  
"Doctor," The black haired dragon nodded to acknowledge him, "how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you."  
  
"Oh, Dr. Arvis. We were just on our way to the infirmary." she nodded in a courteous bow. "Are you going some where?"  
  
"Actually, you saved me the trouble. I was about to deliver this to her majesty."  
  
"Are you bringing those for Kai-Stern?" the doctor's smile was always so charming.  
  
"Why yes, on behalf of her majesty." the violet eyed girl explained.  
  
"How is he, doctor?"  
  
"He's accepting a special treatment I've recently become aware of and I dare say he will make a full recovery." the doctor nodded.  
  
"That's wonderful. Let's drop off the flowers now, Devlin."  
  
"Actually," the doctor cleared his throat, taking an obstructive step before her. "I was just asked to find something to do so that the secretary and our lord can speak privately. So perhaps now is not the best time. It's good that I ran into you though...You can give this to her majesty." Arvis gave her a small jar and a knowing wink. Minna blinked with confusion at this. The jar had a silver top and it's contents was a light blue jelly like substance.  
  
"What, uh, what is it?" She asked, assuming that this had something to do with that very obvious wink.  
  
"I had a delivery to make and you saved me a trip." the physician leaned close to whisper something in her ear. "Don't worry, confidentiality is my policy." he squeezed the hand that held the jar, "You should have told me you fell. Just remember to put ice on it first thing to prevent bruising."  
  
"Uh," the girl blushed, suddenly very nervous. "Of course. Thank you." the sliver haired girl smiled to avoid acting suspicious. He patted her hand and nodded.  
  
"If you need any help, please don't be embarrassed. I'm a doctor, it's my job." he left with his hands folded contentedly behind his back and humming a merry tune.  
  
"Miss Minna?" Devlin got her attention.  
  
"Yes?" She snapped out an answer perhaps too quickly, she didn't want to seem suspicious.  
  
"Did the doctor say something..."  
  
"No, no. Everything's fine."  
  
"If you say so." he shrugged with in reason. "Why do you suppose he had that bandage on his cheek?" Devlin asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.  
  
"She, her majesty..." the servant just stood there for a moment absorbing what just happened.  
  
(She must have been using you as a cover story. This goes deeper than I suspected. She may be keeping this from the dragon lord.)  
  
"But why would she keep such a thing from her own husband?" her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
(Secrets, my dear. Secrets. And I'll be more than happy to share.) The demon coed as the lady in waiting continued on her way.

"What do you mean? What do you plan to..."  
  
"What did you say, Minna?" Oh yeah, Devlin was still here.  
  
"N-Nothing! Don't mind me." she waved a hand nervously. "We need to find a place for those. The doctor said we'll have to come back later anyway." she started walking with out a clear destination.  
  
"W-wait for me, Miss Minna." He tried to keep up but Minna made sure to walk a certain distance a head of him.  
  
(You needn't worry about your precious queen. She's just a tool. You told me didn't you? You spoke about the albino with the queen. She left and was acting very suspicious when she returned. Have you even heard of math? Perhaps cause and consequence?)  
  
"It wouldn't work." she mumbled, "Even if Kai-Stern is involved, if her majesty is hiding something, perhaps she'll have some kind of cover story. It'll be our word against hers."  
  
(You mean the doctor's word, don't you?)  
  
"What?" Violet eyes looked at the jar that had the queen's name clearly marked as the patient.  
  
(Even if she used you as an excuse the doctor must obey confidentiality. He will identify the patient and the treatment if ordered. If her majesty wants to use you to cover for herself again, you'll be there to UNcover her. Ha ha ha ha.)  
  
"But how could I..."  
  
(Go to the security office and tell the black dragon what you know. No need to lie. Just the facts as they are may be condemning enough.) The girl held her breath. How did this happen? Why her? How could she get out of this situation?  
  
"Devlin, I'm sorry be go to the security office?"  
  
"But the flowers are for Kai-Stern aren't they?"  
  
"Please..." Minna couldn't show her face to him. She was ashamed, being used like this. But perhaps Teteus could see through the demon's plot.  
  
The dragon clan will deal with it's own. If there is any crime to be investigated. Tetheus would surely get to the bottom of it. And yet, every step closer to the security office felt like a step closer to impending doom. Like walking up to the chopping block for treason...but what else could she do?  
  
Outside the infirmary moments ago...  
  
"But your majesty..." A dragon fighter stood in his way.  
  
"It's alright," Lykouleon smiled naturally. "I accept full responsibility. Besides how does an invalid pose a threat to me. I can fight as well as any of you and my sword is right here. Besides, you're right outside if I need any help." he tried to convince them. "So please step aside."  
  
"We have to obey." The first one growled to the other.  
  
"Please," the second fighter knew his orders, not to allow Kai-Stern to get out and not to allow Lord Lykouleon in but, frankly, the Dragon Lord out ranks the Security Officer. He must obey. "Don't hesitate to call for assistance." the dragon fighter gave in.  
  
"Of course." Lykouleon nodded, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"He said he'd take full responsibility." The first one took consolation in these words.  
  
"Shut up." the second shook his head, not consoled at all. The door opened suddenly, much sooner than expected. The dragon fighters jumped when the doctor came practically skidding out of the infirmary entrance and the door was shut again without a word. After a moment of stunned silence...  
  
"I suddenly have an errand to run." The doctor straightened his robes and hair and let out a breath. "Excuse me." he walked away, leaving pair of mystified dragon fighters.  
  
"What do you suppose he's doing in there?" The first one asked the second.  
  
"Shut up, I said." an irritation mark sprang to life threatening the safety of his partner.  
  
Alfeegi's office...  
  
"It's so good to have you back." the young lady who assisted the chief secretary carried a stack of paperwork across the room. "I can't handle this all by myself. I had some help of course, the Secretary of State helped as much as he could."  
  
"Ruwalk?" The paper rustling stopped as the strawberry blond paused.  
  
"Yes." she came back to Alfeegi's desk with two books. I appreciated him taking time away from his schedule."  
  
"I thought he was assisting with Kai-Stern's work."  
  
"He told me there wasn't much to do." she opened the pages that had been book marked and laid them out for crystalline copper eyes to see clearly.  
  
"His new assistant is a very capable woman apparently. I'm a bit envious, I could barely hold your office together for three days let alone the weeks Kai-Stern has been away from his duties." She shrugged.  
  
"Kai-Stern's assistant?"  
  
"Yes. I believe it was you who recommended her appointment, correct? She's blond with blue eyes and...What was her name?" she put a finger to her chin in thought. "Miss Shizell, wasn't it?"  
  
"I see." Alfeegi scratched his quill on the parchment before him then glanced back up at one of the books.  
  
"By the way..." There as a sudden knock on the door that interrupted the young lady. "Excuse me." she nodded to him before answering the door.  
  
"Oh, thank you." She accepted something from the messenger. "Chief Secretary, You've received a letter from the Dragon Knight of Water."  
  
"A letter?" Alfeegi rose from his seat. "I expected him back by now."  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Thank you." he opened the letter and skimmed it. Alfeegi folded up the letter and began to write one of his own.  
  
"Is there something the matter?"  
  
"I need you to do something for me."  
  
"I'll be busy here for a bit longer. Perhaps you wouldn't mind taking this to the Appointer." He folded the new document and put it in her hand.  
  
"A meeting?"  
  
"Yes. I must meet with his majesty and the others."  
  
"Is it urgent?" She asked with concern.  
  
"I will let them decide." Alfeegi sat back down to his work. "Please go with hast."  
  
"Of course." She left in a hurry.  
  
"I think..." he glanced over a map he had must sketched, "it looked like this."


	35. quiz

candle in the window  
  
Once again sorry for any grammar mistakes. I don't really review these with any sort of scrutiny and I haven't had anyone available to proof read them for me. I know there are lots of mistakes and I'll just beg you to forgive me and hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Draqueen, Ruwalk's room...  
  
The brown and red haired man had been watching over Alfeegi anytime he could catch a break in the work load. Unfortunately, because Kai-Stern and the white dragon officer weren't able to work that made the load heavier but he couldn't not see the strawberry blond while he was suffering. So naturally sacrifices had to be made, like sleep. Today, the chief secretary had awoken and seemed to be himself. So, the brown eyed dragon decided to get some well deserved rest.  
  
He blocked off the windows with heavy curtains to keep this room a cave of darkness and sweet silence. The clanking and banging that started days ago had finally stopped last night so the halls had their normal amount of noise. Even though it was difficult to hear the sounds from the Earth Dragon room it was like he could feel it even this far away. Now that that was over, for the first time in days it felt like the castle could get back to normal. He turned over in his bed, kicking the covers off his left foot.  
  
This quiet darkness was comforting, but also slightly maddening. The yellow dragon officer knew it was okay to sleep, but thoughts kept him awake. Ruwalk let himself sleep today because he knew the chief secretary would take care of things...But that's not the only reason. He opened his brown eyes in the blackness, sprawling out over the length of the bed, remembering. The look in those crystaline copper eyes made him wonder what the white dragon officer was thinking. His mind recounted the seconds that seemed like an eternity as the strawberry blond crawled out of the window and...  
  
He didn't want to remember right now because of all of the questions that came creeping behind that single memory. It was like a flood gate to a dam. What happened in the Valt that night? Who could have been responsible? Why was Alfeegi asleep so long? Why did he jump out of a window when he woke up?! That one nearly stopped the brunet's heart. Does he remember anything of the incident in the Valt? If so why didn't he say something? Why was his first reaction to go to Kai-Stern and stay by his side? Is the incident and Kai-Stern related to Alfeegi's long sleep? If so what's the connection? If the white dragon officer remembers the incident or even if he doesn't, does he remember the kiss? That forced kiss...  
  
Ruwalk rolled onto his side, pushing his third pillow off the side of the bed along with the rest of the comforter. The brunet remembered that Alfeegi struggled when he tried to kiss him that night, as if he was attacking his beloved. Then those crystalline copper pools wouldn't look at him after that. Alfeegi told him to do that when he was worried about the chief secretary, but...the yellow dragon officer felt that he should have said something, given his lover a little warning or...something...But Alfeegi told him it was okay! He shoved his face into his pillow and gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
No matter how Ruwalk rationalized it though, at the foremost of his thoughts was that Alfeegi said no. When the brown eyed dragon didn't listen and kissed him anyway, he gave his lover a reason not to trust him. The brunet blamed himself for what happened after that and now maybe Alfeegi didn't feel comfortable confiding in him anymore. That was his proof. Perhaps he was blowing things out of proportion but in this moment, it seemed like everything the brown and red haired dragon did seems to be pushing his beloved further and further away from him. He covered his head with a pillow and tried not to think about it. First sleep, then he and Alfeegi would figure out how to live with each other again.  
  
Suddenly he heard a muffled sound beyond his pillow. It was the door as it opened and a soft glow of hallway light peeked over the down cushion. By the time he lifted his head to look the door was shut. He still couldn't see anything but he could feel a presence, then he heard foot steps. He wanted to ask 'who's there,' but his mind ran away and his throat was dry. So he kept listening to the visitor's movements for the answer. A boot thunked on the floor then another. The rustle of fabrics, presumably clothes, shifted from one place to another as garments were most likely dropped onto the floor. The brunet swallowed hard before the bed shifted from the weight of a person crawling onto it. He held his breath as his brown eyes looked futily into the dark expanse.  
  
"Alfeegi?" Adrenaline pumped through his veins. With no vent for it, he sat motionless. It felt as if his skin wanted to lift off his body. This person was tentative, moving carefully and precisely. The yellow dragon officer felt the sheet move off his leg as the person came closer. His body started heating up as a myriad of emotions stirred under the surface.  
  
The visitor was close now. So close he could feel a hand reach out and touch his naked thigh. The muscle jerked just under the skin from the sudden contact. The hand was gone but the next moment it was back touching his arm. That hand...was familiar but his uncertainty was making his head spin. The brunet still wasn't sure. His heart beat faster as he dared to reach out. He grabbed an arm and heard a gasp. Ruwalk didn't know what the meaning of his intrusion was but he knew Alfeegi. If it was him, his scent and his body would tell it all. He gently pulled his hesitant visitor closer. Close enough to take a deep breath of the other's smell. There was a slight difference from his memory but it was evidence enough to believe that it was indeed his beloved.  
  
"Alfeegi." he breathed, relieved but still a bit nervous. He wasn't entirely sure what the chief secretary was here for. They hadn't spoken about that kiss and he wanted to know how the strawberry blond felt about it. Delicate, slightly calloused, hands touched Ruwalk's cheeks and he felt breath on his lips.  
  
"Alfeegi." The brown eyed dragon found the other's face to stopped the advance. "I want to kiss you, but I'm worried that it won't be the same..." the strawberry blond respectfully kept his distance as the other spoke. "I'm afraid that I hurt you in a way I can't heal. Even though you told me not to, I kissed you. Even though I just needed you to know that I was worried about you, may have gone too far."  
  
"It sounds like an excuse doesn't it?" Ruwalk turned his head. Although in this darkness there was no need to hide his expression, it was just a natural reaction. His companion cupped one of the brunet's hands between a soft cheek and a delicate hand. "Alfeegi." He turned back, "You have to know, I never...never meant to hurt you." Ruwalk's finger tips felt a smile. The brunet smiled to, glad that his lover understood him, forgave him. "I love you."  
  
All at once two lithe arms wrapped around the brown eyed dragon. Ruwalk's hands slid across the other's shoulders and down his back. The secretary of state paused, when he felt a scar beginning below the right shoulder blade. Frowning, he felt further. The scar was jagged and wide. It coursed down across the spine and all the way to the left hip. Ruwalk felt those doubts creeping up again. "Who are you?" He felt the hair and it was the same cut as Alfeegi's.  
  
Ruwalk leaned back slightly, not sure what was going on anymore. The visitor only tightened his embrace. That was when he felt them, two small but obvious breasts were being crushed against him. The strange part was, he didn't feel the need to push this person away. This embrace felt like it was from a lonely child who wanted someone, anyone to understand her.  
  
"Who..." The yellow dragon officer's heart seemed to sense something from this person. Love, sadness and the most prominent was confusion. He felt sorry for her and so his arms answered her plea to be held. "Who are you?"  
  
Suddenly there was a sharp pounding on the door. Ruwalk sat up straight in his bed. Brown eyes looked around and saw his drapes were open, allowing light in. He squinted and rubbed his eyes. He was sure he had closed those.  
  
"Ruwalk?" The chief secretary's voice was very soft and mostly muffled behind the door to the yellow dragon officer's bed chamber. A very light tapping could be heard before a his lover mumbled something that was hopelessly untranslatable through that heavy oak door.  
  
"Alfeegi." his mouth voiced the word and his ear listened keenly as silence followed. He wasn't leaving was he? The brunet jumped out of his bed and pulled on some light clothes before scrambling to the door. "Alfeegi!"  
  
"Ah." The white dragon officer had just taken a few steps from the door before the secretary of state had opened it. More than a little surprised, he had accidentally dropped the bundles of papers and a few scrolls he was laden with.  
  
"I'm sorry." The yellow dragon officer rushed to help the chief secretary. "I didn't mean to startle you." The strawberry blond was already trying to gather the leaves of parchment. "I just..." He picked up a few stray pages and noticed that they were drawing and notes, "thought I heard your voice."  
  
"It's not your fault. I was distracted and.." crystalline copper eyes blinked at the other's disshevled hair and blood shot eyes. "I knew you were supposed to be sleeping." Alfeegi stood with his friend and held out a hand for the articles Ruwalk had. "I shouldn't have disturbed you."  
  
"No. It's okay." The yellow dragon officer ignored that hand so his friend took it back. "I wasn't really," But his appearance betrayed that lie, "I mean," avoid the shoe in the mouth even if you have bare feet, "I was," honesty was the best policy, "but..." that wasn't really the issue here, "Did you want to talk?" Crystalline copper eyes  
  
couldn't deny that truth.  
  
The infirmary...  
  
"Doc?" Kai-Stern spoke horsely. His throat and tongue were dry and there was a strange sweet and sour taste that lingered on his tongue. After swallowing some saliva he looked around. He realized he woke up alone in the room full of empty beds.  
  
"Doc?" The blue dragon officer walked with bare feet on the cold tile floor. He knew it was morning but he didn't know what time it was. He wanted to know how long he'd been out this time. The light yellow eyed dragon saw some movement behind the curtain in front of Dr. Avis's office. "Doc, is that you?" He pulled the curtain aside.  
  
"Mr. Secretary, you're awake." The feather haired man pushed on a small pair of glasses that hugged his nose. "Excellent." That usual smile was painted on his face.  
  
"What's going on? I was calling and calling..."  
  
"Really? I apologize, I was a bit distracted. The Chief Secretary has provided a new treatment for your condition and I was studying it." He put down a bottle of mysterious fluid.  
  
"Alfeegi?" he scratched his short white hair trying to figure that one out.  
  
"You should really be resting, Mr. Secretary." The doctor insisted turning the albino around and nudging him back to his bed.  
  
"Wait," Kai-Stern spun around without warning. "What time is it?" Dr. Arvis's boot nearly kicked the albino's bare foot. Arvis was forced to correct his step, unfortunately, it set him off balance. "Uh." the blue dragon officer noticed the doctor was teetering and tried to lend some support only to be taken off balance himself. "Ah!" The pair suddenly had a violent disagreement with gravity luckly the floor ran interference.  
  
"Ah! I apologize, Sir." The doctor jumped up helped the secretary of foreign affairs to his feet. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Ouch. Little clumsy there, doc?" he rubbed his re-end.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Arvis guided the albino back to his bed.  
  
"Besides a little stomach ache, I think I bit my tongue."  
  
"I apologize."  
  
"Forget about it."  
  
"Are you hungry, Mr. Secretary? I can have the nurse bring food."  
  
"No." Kai-Stern obediently climbed into his bed, not like he had any big plans today. "Thank you." He said, adjusting the pillow.  
  
"As you wish, sir." The doctor pulled a chair closer to sit beside his patient.  
  
"Would you please call me Kai-Stern?" He tucked his hands behind his head and folded his legs. "I don't know if you've heard but my job's in danger anyway, might as well start getting used to being informal."  
  
"I don't understand, Mr..."  
  
"Ah!" A light yellow eye prepared to glare at the good doctor.  
  
"Uh," the feathered haired man corrected himself, "Kai-Stern." the doctor noticed that the albino seemed satisfied, bobbing a foot in the air, so Arvis continued. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just that, if I was Tetheus, I'd be watching me carefully and waiting for an opportunity to throw me in jail." the blue dragon officer reasoned.  
  
"Because you have committed a crime?"  
  
"It's not about that." Light yellow eyes looked toward the window. "Look at it this way. My guilt or innocence can only be decided if a crime is committed. Whether I'm responsible or not can only be decided if their's a witness to me committing the crime or to substantiate my alibi. If he can put me behind bars before the a major crime that is some how related to me..."  
  
"It would prove your innocence." the doctor slapped his fist on his open palm in realization.  
  
"That's what I'm guessing anyway." the blue dragon officer bit his lower lip in contemplation.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking. If a crime happens before I'm in jail, it would be harder on everyone especially Lord Lykouleon."  
  
"I see." Arvis seemed oddly quiet after that comment.  
  
"Enough about that," his bed bounced as he rolled on his side to focus on his companion, "what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Arvis blinked.  
  
"I doubt that I woke up in the infirmary for a check up." Kia-Stern shrugged, "So, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, allow me to explain." he adjusted his glasses. "You were recovered from the court yard where you had vomited approximately eight ounces of partially digested blood."  
  
"Wh-what?" Kai-Stern sat up like a shot, dangling his legs off the side of the bed. "Listen Doc. if this is your first attempt at humor...You're...not joking."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not." the doctor shook his head slowly.  
  
"There were two dragon fighters found dead near the exit it was presumed that you took to get there. It was suspected that the Security Officer was in fact going to jail you in connection with those murders, however, he had no choice when the tests came back negative."  
  
"What tests?"  
  
"Blood tests." the doctor pointed out. "You see the partially digested blood didn't come from the dragon fighters as it was first assumed."  
  
"Then who's blood was it?" Light yellow eyes were horrified thinking of all the possibilities.  
  
"Yours." Arvis told him bluntly.  
  
"Mine?" He blinked in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would I drink my own blood?!"  
  
"Please calm yourself, Mr..." he paused before correcting himself. "Excuse me, Kai-Stern. I'm not finished with my explanation. You see from the shape and consistency of the blood, I suggested that you may be experiencing some internal bleeding."  
  
"That's why I have a stomach ache?" the albino touched his belly.  
  
"Most likely." his feathered hair bounced as he nodded.  
  
"But how?" the blue dragon officer swung a demonstrative hand. "I haven't been in battle for months and I don't remember swallowing glass lately so..."  
  
"It's interesting you say that. It is my suspicion that you have indeed ingested something that could cause damage. We've already eliminated your diet because of the limited amount of food you have been ingesting. Unfortunately, the source is still conjecture."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"A skilled surgeon will be coming to the castle with in a few days to evaluate your condition."  
  
"Surgeon?" Oh, more good news. "You're going to cut me open?"  
  
"We must get to the root of the problem." the doctor explained. "There is nothing I can prescribe to mend internal bleeding. In addition I have no way of knowing where the damage is."  
  
"Let me get this straight." Kai-Stern wouldn't allow surgery without knowing everything. "You're going to have some chop doc cut me up until he can find where the cuts are? No thanks."  
  
"It's nothing so barbaric. The surgeon I speak of has an assistant who can locate damage no matter how minuscule."  
  
"An assistant?" he repeated, with sarcasm. This was sounding more and more ridiculous.  
  
"Correct." Arvis smiled, satisfied that Kai-Stern was understanding.  
  
"So I just bleed until then?"  
  
"Not at all. The treatment provided by Chief Secretary Alfeegi has shown some progress in breaking down the blood so that it may safely pass through your lower intestines rather than regurgitating it."  
  
"Well, I guess that's progress." Kai-Stern flopped back onto his pillow and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. "Alfeegi did?" he lifted his head looking at the doctor through the corner of one light yellow eye in disbelief.  
  
"I see you've suffered another one of your memory lapses." The doctor retrieved a clipboard from Kai-Stern's bed side table.  
  
"Couldn't you tell?" Kai-Stern grumbled flopping back onto his pillow.  
  
"I was asked if there was anything that could be done to evaluate your mental status."  
  
"My what?" The blue dragon officer asked trying to be sure he heard the doctor right.  
  
"Your physical condition doesn't seem to be the problem, at least for now." The doctor flipped a few pages over and took up a quill. "So I worked up a panel of questions that can help us get a better understanding of your perspective on common things. If there is a great variance this might be a reason for your actions as of late."  
  
"So you think I'm crazy?" Even the doctor was treating him like a prisoner. No rights and no free will.  
  
"I'd appreciate your cooperation in this matter. It might help us to determine the source of your black outs."  
  
"You can't be serious." the albino mumbled, scrubbing his face with dry hands.  
  
"I'll ask you a series of questions, ahem," he cleared his throat and adjusted his posture. This might take a while, Kai-Stern thought. "Simply answer to the best of your abilities." The feather haired man tilted his head to easily glance from the page to his subject. "Okay. Are we ready?"  
  
"Is that the first question?" the blue dragon officer asked sarcastically.  
  
"Now, now." The doctor's quill became a disciplinary pointer. "Let's not answer questions with another question, please." He cleared his throat again and readied his quill on the page. "First question: Are you worried about getting old."  
  
"Getting old?" What kind of question is that?  
  
"Please answer the question." he asked gently but firmly.  
  
"No, I'm not." Kai-Stern grumbled wondering why he was even answering these stupid questions.  
  
"Next question: Do you own a pair of leather trousers?"  
  
"What does my wardrobe have to do with my mental state?"  
  
"Kai-Stern, if you're going to be difficult. I could call the dragon fighters in to help me."  
  
"You're serious." he stated in mild disbelief before letting out a heavy sigh, "Can't a guy make a break around here?"  
  
"Now shall we continue? Do you own a pair of leather trousers?"  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"I see." The quill scratched along the parchment. After a moment Kai-Stern started to feel nervous. What was so important about leather trousers that he was writing so many notes?  
  
"They're for hard travels and occasional fishing trips." he defended himself without knowing what he was really defending himself from. "Any traveler worth his salt would own a pair."  
  
"Please keep your answers concise." the doctor insisted.  
  
"Grrr," this was getting really irritating, "Fine."  
  
"Next question: Do you get your hair cut at regular intervals or only when your peers suggest you do?"  
  
"Regular intervals. And I don't see what..."  
  
"Ah!" That disciplinary quill again and this time it was accompanied by a half glare.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Next question:" Arvis interrupted the secretary of foreign affairs. "Have you or would you ever shave your head?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"No." The quill scratched on the page, "Next question: Do you have a piercing below the neck?"  
  
"What?" Just when Kai-Stern didn't think he could be suprised by another question. "No, I don't."  
  
"Next question: Do you frequently enter into financial turmoil." That's an easy one.  
  
"Yes." Alfeegi would have his head on a platter by now if they weren't both close friends of Lord Lykouleon.  
  
"Next question: Do you think it's obscene to spend more than 100 monetary units on a shirt?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Next question: Hypothetically speaking, would your rather be a cat or a dog?"  
  
"A cat." He answered that one quickly. The albino noticed the doctor paused.  
  
"Why?" Arvis relaxed his quill.  
  
"Huh?" Was this question not on the list? "Well, then I could go where ever I wanted to and no one would complain. And I could come home to a good meal and kind word, without being bothered about deadlines and budgets."  
  
"Could it be your meal and kind words are waiting because your master is so lonely without you?" The doctor seemed to be thinking out loud.  
  
"Uh..." Kai-Stern glanced away uncomfortablly. He hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Alright next question: When you were young did you prefer to play games as a Dragon Knight or Demon?"  
  
"Dragon Knight." Kai-Stern answered without really thinking about it. He was too distracted with what the doctor had just said.  
  
"Would you rather meet your favorite hero or be your favorite hero?"  
  
"Be my favorite hero." The albino had always felt welcome to come home dispite all the deadlines and budgets because of the people waiting for him.  
  
"The last time you attended a social function did you make many friends or did you mainly talk with the people your already knew?"  
  
"Make friends." Was he not paying enough attention to his the friends he had?  
  
"Do you wash your face with soap or a specialized cleansing treatment?"  
  
"Soap." Maybe he didn't appreciate them enough.  
  
"Do you think your best friend is attractive romantically?"  
  
"Wha-?" Kai-Stern's train of thought took a flying leap into a ravine. He sat up straight, completely caught off guard by that last one. "What?!" The doctor just looked at the blue dragon officer over his glasses, curious as to the sudden shock.  
  
"I assure you that your answers will not leave this room. I'll tally up the results based on your answers so no one except my self sees the actual answers. Oh and there's no one else here if you're worried about eavesdroppers." the doctor just smiled again as if nothing was the matter. "This is for posterity so be honest."  
  
"Y-" he blushed thinking about telling someone who shouldn't know and possibly wouldn't understand. But wait...No one else is here? They were alone. And the questions, they wouldn't make any sense and less you were testing for..."Yes." he answered calmly, all traces of the blush were long forgotten.  
  
"Do you prefer to give flowers or get flowers?"  
  
"Give." Kai-Stern turned his head to make sure his expression was unnoticed.  
  
"Have you ever been involved with a fight on the street?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you ever played a game that measures strength?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you have a small cosmetic construction or home improvement task, would you do it yourself or hire a professional?"  
  
"Do it myself."  
  
"When you move into a new residence, how important is it to redecorate? Very important or not important."  
  
"Not important."  
  
"In your opinion, is it better to be intelligent and grossly unattractive or beautiful and incompetent?"  
  
"Smart and ugly."  
  
"You've just made a new friend, would you rather have dinner at your home or his home?"  
  
"His home."  
  
"In your opinion, are champagne, almond, mocha and salmon colors or foods?"  
  
"Foods."  
  
"Do you think responsible individuals make good lovers?  
  
"Yes." he half smiled at that one.  
  
"Last question: Are you your mother's favorite in the family?"  
  
"My mother?" there was a haunting tone in Kai-Stern's voice that wasn't there before.  
  
"Yes." Arvis confirmed.  
  
"No. She hated me." the doctor paused as Kai-Stern laced his fingers over his chest an laid very still. "I didn't know my father because he ran out on her when I was young. After she died, my uncle took care of us. Much later, I killed my uncle when I learned that he burned down my family's home with all my brothers and sisters still in it."  
  
"W-why are you telling me all this?" Arvis looked a bit pale.  
  
"My mental state isn't so bad that I can't recognize my lord in disguise." Light yellow eyes looked up at the doctor. "Lykouleon."

EXTRA: Questions provided by, channel fourteen's gayO'meter.


End file.
